Mūtātĭo
by Jellypix
Summary: Fang vois sa vie prendre un tournant surréaliste, alors qu'elle doit faire face à une transformation corporelle aussi soudaine qu'anormale.
1. Première partie

**Mūtātĭo**

 **Auteur** : Jelly

 **Fandom** : Final Fantasy XIII

 **Pairing** : Fang/Lightning

 **Genre** : Romance - Yuri –

 **Rating** : MA

 **Résumé :** Fang vois sa vie prendre un tournant surréaliste, alors qu'elle doit faire face à une transformation corporelle aussi soudaine qu'anormale.

 **Note :** Participation au défi « In Tempore Vitam » sur le forum de la FA.

 **Thème du défi :** Changement de sexe. Il fallait donc qu'un des personnages change de sexe ou de genre. Je me suis particulièrement amusée à écrire cette fiction qui devait faire au début une vingtaine de pages…

 **Mots interdits :** Changement, intérêt et regard

 **Mots obligatoires :** Etrange, senteur, manie et découverte.

Allez écrire un texte sans utiliser le mot « regard » je vous le dit, ce n'est pas de la tarte ! J'ai maudit l'organisatrice du défi un nombre incalculable de fois tout le long de la rédaction. A ce niveau, c'est carrément sournois.

Vous voilà donc avec un texte de 83 pages, découpé en neuf chapitres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Tout appartient a square enix, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages.

 **Bêta :** Plume d'Eau (une fois qu'elle sera dispo)

 **oOo**

 **Première partie**

Fang poussa un gémissement alors qu'elle reprenait difficilement conscience. Un troupeau de Béhémoths avait l'air d'avoir élu domicile à l'intérieur de son crâne qui pulsait douloureusement. Son corps était tellement raide, qu'elle avait l'impression d'être paralysée et bouger n'importe lequel de ses membres s'avérait difficile.

Elle était à plat ventre. L'odeur de la terre remplissait ses narines et Fang avait la sensation que chacune de ses inspirations, s'accordaient aux battements de son cœur. Elle se retourna difficilement sur le dos en grognant puis ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt.

Elle grimaça, leva un bras lourd, portant une main à ses yeux pour se les frotter puis Fang retenta l'expérience, fronçant les sourcils et plissant les yeux. Le temps était gris, maussade. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais ça ne saurait tarder, pensa-t-elle inutilement.

Fang se redressa en position assise et tourna la tête à gauche et à droite, découvrant l'environnement qui l'entourait. Elle reprenait doucement le contrôle de son corps malgré quelques tensions persistantes.

Elle se trouvait sur une vaste étendue, au milieu de ruines qui provenaient d'un vestige lointain. Un vieil hôtel de cérémonie se dressait à quelques pas d'elle. La pierre qui devait représenter les murs à l'époque, était aujourd'hui rongée par le temps. La nature avait repris ses droits sur ces bâtiments depuis longtemps abandonnés.

Fang se souvenait d'être partie quelques jours plus tôt pour les Monts Yaschas en compagnie de Vanille, Snow et Hope. Ce dernier voulait en apprendre plus sur les terres de Gran Pulse et il avait décidé d'explorer les différents temples et ruines qui se dispersaient aux quatre coins du pays.

Cette fois, le jeune homme avait jeté son dévolu sur un vieux sanctuaire qui appartenait à un petit peuple en amont du Bassin de Tsumitra il y a des siècles de ça. Il ne restait plus grand-chose des environs. Tout avait été ravagé par la guerre et ils avaient découvert que ce peuple vivait en marge des autres. Seul et isolé, il n'avait pas dû résister très longtemps.

Hope était tombé sur plusieurs textes relatant l'existence et le mode de vie de ces gens, mais c'était écrit dans un ancien dialecte, et même avec l'aide de Vanille, il n'avait réussi à en déchiffrer que quelques mots.

Fatiguée de n'avoir rien à faire et lasse de regarder Snow dormir ou les deux plus jeunes se creuser la tête sur leurs trouvailles, Fang avait décidé d'aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Elle avait marché sans vraiment faire attention ou elle allait, toutes ses pensées tournaient uniquement vers son amante qui l'attendait à New-Bodhum.

Lightning avait été réticente à l'idée qu'elle parte à l'aventure cette fois. La blonde ne pouvait pas l'accompagner et aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient plus des l'cies, tous avaient raccroché leur veste de super-héros et elle avait du mal à accepter qu'elle parte seule.

D'ordinaire, Fang était d'accord avec elle et elle ne s'aventurait jamais très loin, sauf quand c'était nécessaire, comme quand Hope ou son père leur demandait un coup de main pour une expédition.

Depuis un peu plus de cinq ans, ils s'étaient tous investis à se reconstruire une vie sur ces terres sauvages. Lightning, elle-même, avait renoncé à son grade de sergent. L'aînée des Farron avait mis son passé de militaire derrière elle, désirant refaire sa vie et profiter pleinement de toutes ses choses qu'elles avaient mises de côté il y a des années.

Hope et son père, Bartholomew étaient des chercheurs, des explorateurs et ils avaient décidé de créer un groupe de scientifique qui s'attelaient à dévoiler tous les secrets de Gran Pulse. Ils avaient le désir que plus personne ne puisse penser que ces terres, qui semblaient peu engageantes au premier abord à cause de leurs nombreuses créatures sauvages, n'en étaient pas pour autant habitable.

Ces dernières années, ils avaient réussi tous les deux à apporter une nouvelle image au pays natal de Fang, et celle-ci était heureuse de constater que de plus en plus d'habitant commençaient à se faire à l'idée que ça pouvait aussi devenir leur chez eux. Les deux pulsiennes voyaient le monde qu'elles avaient été obligées d'abandonner renaître et elles ne pouvaient en ressentir qu'un profond sentiment de fierté.

Habituellement, depuis que Hope avait obtenu son diplôme, il ne partait jamais très loin. Cependant, cette fois, il avait voulu traverser les plaines des steppes pour rejoindre les Monts Yaschas et seul, c'était bien trop dangereux. Le bougre n'avait pas lâché le morceau et Vanille avait refusé de laisser son ami partir seul. Autant dire que ces deux-là, sans leurs pouvoir de l'cies, ne feraient pas long feu face à une horde de gobelin comme il y en avait beaucoup dans le secteur. Ne parlons même pas d'un béhémoth ou d'un loup argenté. La rouquine l'avait donc supplié de les accompagnaient et c'était accepter ou risquer leur vie. Le choix de Fang avait vite été fait.

La brune pensait y allait seule, mais sous l'insistance de Lightning, elle avait demandé à Snow de se joindre à eux. D'après son amante, le blond était peut-être toujours un peu crétin, mais il serait d'une aide précieuse en cas de problème. Elle-même était trop occupée à donner un coup de main à Lebreau à son bar-restaurant. Pas qu'elle appréciait particulièrement servir de serveuse, mais deux mains supplémentaires, ce n'était pas négligeable en ce moment.

Serah s'occupait principalement des enfants sans famille, mais quand elle en avait la possibilité, elle les secondait à son tour. Leur nouvelle vie sur Gran Pulse n'était pas de tout repos, et il avait fallu que tout le monde mette la main à la pâte pour qu'ils puissent tous survivre. En l'absence de Fang et de Snow, Gadot devait s'occuper de la chasse avec Yuj et un petit groupe qu'ils avaient créé. Quant à Maqui, celui-ci essayait toujours de trouver un moyen de se procurer les produits de la mer, qui se trouvait être les aliments les plus difficiles à obtenir. Le village était entre de bonne-main et ils étaient partit tous les quatre sans inquiétude.

C'était un voyage qui devait durer à peine quelques jours et où il ne devait y avoir aucun souci. Fang porta une main à son front, gémissant sous la douleur qui lui vrillait toujours le crâne. On repassera, pour une exploration qui ne devait avoir aucun souci, pensa-t-elle.

Juste avant de perdre connaissance, Fang s'était aperçu de s'être plus éloignée qu'elle en avait eu l'idée et elle s'était retrouvée au milieu des ruines d'un vieux temple. Soupirant, elle avait tourné toutes ses pensées vers Lightning. Leur vie, leur maison, combien l'ancienne habitante de Cocoon lui manquait. Depuis quelques semaines, une envie germait dans sa tête, un désir que Fang pensait ne jamais pouvoir avoir. Après cinq ans de relation, elle s'imaginait dans sa maison avec une petite tête rose miniature qui courrait partout.

C'était stupide. Elle ne pourrait jamais avoir un enfant de Light, c'était physiquement impossible. Mais parfois, l'idée s'imposait à elle s'en qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher. La pulsienne s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour prévenir Hope de sa _découverte_ , quand une vive lumière l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur une sphère lumineuse qui grossissait a vue d'œil et qui semblait l'appeler. Fang n'avait pu faire autrement que de s'en approcher. Ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Sa conscience et son instinct surdéveloppé de survie avaient eu beau lui hurler de reculer, elle s'était sentie aimantée par cette lumière. Comme si quelque chose la tirait vers cette source brillante sans lui laisser lui donner le choix.

Elle n'avait pas pu résister et avant même qu'elle le réalise, Fang avait posé ses mains sur la boule de lumière. Une vague d'énergie l'avait entouré avant d'exploser violemment, la propulsant dans les airs. Le noir l'avait englouti avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'explosion ? Est-ce que ça s'était répercuté jusqu'à leur campement qui se trouvait un peu plus loin ?

Elle soupira, se relevant difficilement sur ses pieds. Elle chancela et se rattrapa de justesse à un amoncellement de rocher à proximité. Fang s'appuya de tout son poids dessus. Sa tête tournait et la nausée l'assaillit. Elle respira profondément plusieurs fois de suite, essayant de faire refluer les hauts le cœur qui l'assaillaient lorsqu'elle remarqua une sphère en verre à quelques pas.

Fronçant les sourcils, Fang déglutis avant de s'en approcher doucement. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe d'énergie ou de lumière. Elle se pencha difficilement pour la ramasser et s'assit lourdement sur l'un des murs en ruine, la vision un peu floue sous la douleur qui pulsait entre ses oreilles. Cette boule semblait complètement inoffensive maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Elle porta une main à sa tête douloureuse et se laissa glisser dans l'herbe humide. Elle se sentait mal. Lourde, raide et épuisée. Elle posa l'arrière de sa tête contre le rocher et ferma les yeux quand des bruits de courses et des voix la fit légèrement se redresser.

\- Fang ! s'exclama la voix inquiète de Vanille.

La brune rouvrit les yeux pour voir sa cadette, Hope et Snow courir vers elle, anxieux.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda rapidement Hope en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ajouta Snow, regardant nerveusement les alentours.

Vanille se posta de l'autre côté, posant l'une de ses mains fraiche sur son front fiévreux.

\- Tu es blessé ? Tu as mal quelque part ? interrogea-t-elle.

Fang pinça les lèvres avant de soupirer.

\- J'ai terriblement mal à la tête, avoua-t-elle la voix rauque. Je suis raide et courbaturée et je crois que je vais vomir, mais je ne suis pas blessée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? redemanda Snow se tournant vers elle quand il fut certain qu'aucune menace n'allait les attaquer.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, grogna-t-elle.

D'un geste faible, elle leur montra la sphère en verre. Elle était tiède dans ses mains. Légère et transparente.

\- Cette chose était sur l'autel des ruines de ce temple, apprit-elle en désignant l'endroit du menton. J'allais faire demi-tour pour venir vous chercher quand elle s'est subitement illuminée. Puis elle a explosé quand je l'ai touché.

\- Oui, on a senti la secousse jusqu'au campement, révéla Hope.

\- Ça a explosé ? Tu es sûre de ne pas être blessée ?

Fang tourna la tête vers Vanille. Ses yeux étaient brillants d'angoisse, ses sourcils fronçaient et ses lèvres plissaient de peur. La brune posa une main réconfortante sur l'un des bras de la petite rouquine.

\- Non, ça va. Je te promets. Les nausées sont déjà en train de se calmer. Je suis juste fatiguée. J'ai l'impression que cette chose à drainée mon énergie.

\- Je vais récupérer tout ce que je peux et on rentre au campement, s'exclama Hope en se précipitant vers l'hôtel du temple en ruine.

\- Je vais t'aider, on ira plus vite à deux, déclara Vanille en le suivant.

La pulsienne brune soupira en fermant les yeux. La douleur à sa tête pulsait toujours autant et c'était désagréable. Elle voulait qu'une chose, dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin et ensuite, reprendre la route pour rentrer chez elle.

\- J'espère que tu iras mieux avant qu'on arrive à New-Bodhum, fit soudainement Snow qui s'était installé à côté d'elle. Parce que sinon, Sis' va trouver la bonne occasion pour ressortir sa Gunblade et m'assassiner pour de bon.

Fang poussa un petit rire amusait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je dirais que je suis la seule fautive.

\- Parce que tu crois que ça va suffire ? Même si on lui dit que tu es partie en douce, elle m'achèvera pour ne pas t'avoir suivi, marmonna-t-il défaitiste.

\- Bon… Je l'occuperais autrement, alors, pendant que tu prendras la fuite.

La brune agrémenta sa phrase d'un haussement suggestif de sourcils, esquissant un petit sourire malicieux. Snow rigola de bon cœur. Il fut interrompu presque aussitôt par les deux plus jeunes qui revenaient vers eux.

\- Il n'y a presque plus rien sur les murs. J'ai récupéré tout ce que j'ai pu, on peut y aller, déclara Hope.

Snow se releva prestement tandis que Fang grimaçait en se redressant. Le jeune homme s'empara de la sphère qu'il enfonça dans une besace en cuir qu'il portait en bandoulière. La pulsienne brune s'appuya sur le rocher, essoufflée par l'effort qu'elle venait de faire avec ses douleurs.

\- Tu vas réussir à marcher ou tu veux que je te porte ? demanda gentiment Snow.

\- Ça va aller, je devrais m'en sortir. Juste… On évite de faire la course, plaisanta-t-elle doucement.

\- Je vais te soutenir, dit quand même Vanille.

La petite rousse passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à avancer sans risque. Fang soupira, mais ne chercha pas à l'en dissuader. Cela aurait été gaspillé de l'énergie et elle avait besoin du peu qu'il lui rester.

Ils avançaient lentement. Fang était concentrée sur chacun de ses pas quand elle s'arrêta brutalement, le souffle coupé et les yeux écarquillaient. Vanille voulut la pousser à continuer d'avancer avant de s'apercevoir que l'inactivité de son aînée n'était pas normale.

\- Fang ?

La brune ne répondit pas. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'elle prenait conscience que quelque chose avait été modifié dans son corps. Ce n'était pas possible.

\- Oh par Etro, souffla-t-elle.

\- Fang, s'inquiéta Vanille, alertant Snow et Hope qui marchaient devant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le plus vieux.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Vanille.

\- Fang, quelque chose ne va pas ? interrogea Hope.

Vanille voulut la redresser et la tourner vers elle, mais elle fut violemment repoussée. Surprise, la rouquine ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Ne m'approche pas !

Vanille, Snow et Hope se regardèrent.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien ou quoi ? Il faut qu'on rentre au campement avant la tombée de la nuit, dit Snow.

\- Allez-y sans moi. Je me débrouillerais. Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose, bredouilla Fang.

\- Quoi ! Il en est hors de question, s'insurgea Vanille.

\- On ne peut pas te laisser toute seule ici, Fang. Encore moins alors qu'il va faire nuit, ajouta Hope.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien, renchérie Vanille. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux vérifier de toute façon ?

\- Allez ! vient ! On rentre ! décida Snow en s'avançant vers Fang. Je te porte si tu ne te sens pas de marcher, il n'y aucun problème.

Fang recula de plusieurs pas, interrompant le blond dans son avancé, les surprenant tous par la même occasion. Bien sûr que si, il y avait un problème, et si elle ne se trompait pas, il était de taille.

\- Attendez-moi là, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers un bloc de buissons à quelques mètres.

\- Toute cette histoire parce que tu avais envie d'aller au petit coin ? Fallait le dire tout de suite, Fang, rit Snow.

La pulsienne brune grogna entre ses dents, mais ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner pour incendier son ami. Non, ce qu'elle devait vérifier était bien plus important que toutes les moqueries du blond. Son cœur battait la chamade et l'angoisse lui nouer le ventre. Chacun de ses pas était une torture et c'est presque à genoux qu'elle se retrouva derrière le buisson, cachée de la vue de ses amis.

Elle déboucla rapidement la ceinture à sa taille qui retenait son sari avant de l'ôter hâtivement, laissant apparaitre son boxer. Son souffle eut un accroc et un sanglot traversa ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aller plus loin, pourtant, pour n'avoir aucun doute, elle descendit juste un peu son sous-vêtement d'une main tremblante.

\- Oh… Non, gémit-elle alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la transformation évidente que son corps venait de subir.

Comment une telle chose était possible ? Elle relâcha la bordure de son boxer, le faisant claquer contre son bas-ventre avant de s'affaisser à genoux sur le sol. Pourquoi ? Un million de questions traversaient son esprit tandis qu'elle était choquée de ce qui lui arrivait.

Un bruit attira son attention et elle s'enveloppa dans son sari dans l'espoir de se cacher. Vanille arriva à ses côtés, surprise de la trouver par terre.

\- Fang ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Comme si elle venait d'être électrocutée, la brune se releva, récupéra sa ceinture et resserra les pans de son vêtement autour d'elle.

\- Rien ! On rentre au campement, déclara-t-elle, autoritaire.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, ça va !

Fang se détourna de sa cadette pour se diriger vers le chemin qui la ramènerait jusqu'à leurs tentes. Elle passa devant Snow et Hope sans leur adresser un seul regard. Sa tête était toujours douloureuse, mais tout n'était plus que secondaire tandis qu'une boule nouait sa gorge.

 **oOo**

Une fois arrivé au campement, Fang s'était enfermée dans sa tente pour remettre correctement son sari. Puis elle n'avait pas osé ressortir. Elle était restée enfermait jusqu'à ce que Vanille la prévienne que le repas était prêt.

Elle avait bien hésité à refuser de se joindre à eux, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se posent plus questions sur son comportement. Alors elle était sortie, la gorge et le ventre nouaient. Se déplacer la révulser presque tandis qu'elle avait la sensation de ce membre supplémentaire qui n'avait rien à faire là au niveau de son entre-jambe.

Fang avait essayé de paraitre naturelle, désinvolte, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se précipiter pour s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre autour du feu. Elle avait replié ses genoux contre elle, comme si cela permettrait de faire disparaitre cette anomalie terrifiée à l'idée que son état se remarque à travers ses vêtements.

Elle avait mangé silencieusement, ignorant les nombreux coups d'œil de ses amis. Ces derniers avaient respecté son besoin de solitude malgré leur envie flagrante de lui poser des questions. Elle leur était reconnaissante de ne pas insister, car elle ne savait absolument pas comment elle pourrait leur révéler une telle chose ? Elle-même n'arrivait pas à assimiler cette transformation aussi soudaine que malsaine. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

Fang était une femme. Elle était née ainsi et elle avait toujours apprécié sa féminité. Elle avait grandi comme ça et c'est ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Comment une telle chose avait pu se produire ? Un haut-le-cœur la saisit et elle reposa son assiette à moitié pleine. C'était horrible. L'idée même de devoir se regarder la dégoutée.

Elle n'avait pas de problème avec les hommes. Fut un temps où elle savait aimer les deux sexes, mais là, c'était différent. Ce qu'elle avait entre les jambes, ça ne lui appartenait pas. Ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas son corps, même si tout le reste était toujours à la même place. Merci Etro, elle avait gardé ses seins, mais cette anormalité qui se balançait entre ses cuisses était une monstrueuse aberration.

Elle ne voulait pas de cette chose et pendant une fraction de seconde, Fang avait eu l'envie farouche de l'arracher. Elle était déboussolée et démunie. Comment allait-elle vivre avec ça ? Est-ce que c'était permanant ou temporaire ? Elle était certaine que son état était le résultat de cette sphère en verre lumineuse qu'elle avait touché plus tôt dans la journée. Mais comment c'était possible ?

Fang n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose, mais le peuple qui vivait sur ces terres des siècles auparavant, était secret et marginal. Ces gens ne faisaient même pas de commerce avec les autres peuples de leur région et restaient confinés dans leur village. Comment un tel pouvoir pouvait se trouver entre leurs mains ? Est-ce que ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui, était arrivé à d'autre femme ? Et à quoi ça pouvait bien leur servir ?

Elle porta une main à sa tête, glissant ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes. Sa tête tournait sous l'avalanche de questions qui la tracassait. Mais l'une d'elles revenait régulièrement. Comment allait-elle se sortir de ce pétrin et revenir à son état normal ? Il était hors de question qu'elle reste comme ça.

Fang soupira, portant sa main devant ses yeux. Comment pourrait-elle se présenter devant son amante avec ça ? Comment Lightning réagirait en voyant… Fang n'arrivait même pas le penser. C'était inconcevable. Un frisson effroyable la traversa. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer toucher sa compagne. Sa vie venait de basculer et tout le bonheur qu'elle avait avec Lightning n'allait devenir qu'un vaste passé dont elle ne pourrait profiter que dans ses souvenirs.

Elle sentait les sanglots s'amoncelaient dans sa gorge et Fang eut du mal à déglutir. Une main se posa sur son bras la faisant sursauter. La pulsienne se redressa pour tomber dans les yeux émeraude de Vanille. L'inquiétude était perceptible sur son visage aux traits doux et enfantins et Fang eut mal de lui causer autant de soucis.

\- Fang, tu sais que tu peux nous en parler si tu as un problème, dit gentiment Vanille. Tu peux tout me dire.

La brune réfléchit quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je t'assure, tout va très bien, affirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je sais que tu mens.

\- Vanille, soupira Fang.

La rouquine pinça les lèvres, déçut par l'entêtement de son aînée. Fang la comprenait. Jusqu'à présent, elles ne s'étaient jamais rien cachées. Leur amitié était basée sur des fondations solides et la première règle qu'elles s'astreignaient toutes les deux à maintenir, était de toujours se dire la vérité, même si celle-ci pouvait être déplaisante.

Cependant, Fang était incapable de révéler une telle énormité. Prononcer de vives voix l'horreur que subissait son corps était pire que de l'imaginer. Ça serait rendre les choses encore plus réelles qu'elles ne l'étaient. Alors, peut-être que son attitude était immature, mais elle préférait garder ça pour elle aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait. Si elle pouvait même trouver une solution sans en informer qui que ce soit, ça serait encore mieux.

Fang détourna les yeux de Vanille pour les poser sur Hope qui examinait la sphère en verre sous toutes les coutures.

\- Est-ce que vous avez trouvés des choses intéressantes sur cet objet ? questionna-t-elle en essayant de paraître désinvolte.

Vanille jeta une œillade vers Hope avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle.

La brune soupira fortement, sentant le poids de son malheur peser lourdement sur ses épaules.

\- Hope a essayé de déchiffrer les écrits qu'il a trouvés avec, mais ça risque de prendre du temps, même pour lui.

\- Il n'y a pas un moyen pour les décoder rapidement ?

Vanille se tourna vers elle, fronçant les sourcils. Fang ne lui accorda qu'un vague coup d'œil, ne voulant pas lui laisser croire qu'elle était réellement très intéressait par leur activité à elle et Hope.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?

\- Comme ça. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire et regarder Snow gober les mouches n'est pas très captivant.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec cette sphère ? demanda Vanille, éludant les justifications de son amie.

\- Pourquoi il faudrait tout de suite qu'il se soit passé un truc ?

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de lorgner dessus depuis tout à l'heure et les antiquités, c'est pas vraiment ta tasse de thé habituellement.

\- Tu m'étonnes, grogna Fang comme réponse.

Pour le coup, elle avait des raisons de ne pas apprécier ces vieilleries. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eut d'attrait pour elles. Ça l'intéressait autant qu'une mouche qui vole autour de l'oreille d'un chocobo. Et puis, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eut confiance en ces vieux objets. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils pouvaient renfermer, et elle venait d'en faire l'expérience.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle accepte de les accompagner ? Elle aurait dû demander à Gadot de le faire. Lightning avait raison, elle aurait dû s'abstenir. Par Etro, que dirait-elle si elle la voyait dans cet état ? En plus de la rejeter avec dégout face à ce corps devenu laid par son anormalité, elle allait l'ensevelir sous les injures et les reproches.

Un soupir la tira de ses pensées et elle se tourna vers Vanille qui devait l'observer depuis un moment.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec cette sphère, j'en suis certaine. Tu as vu quelque chose de spécial ?

\- Non, je n'ai rien vu.

\- Fang.

\- Je peux te promettre, que je n'ai rien vu. J'aurai préféré, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Rien ! Laisse tomber.

\- Tu sais que ça peut être utile pour les recherches de Hope ? Peut-être…

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, Vanille ! Laisse tomber, je viens de te dire.

Fang se leva, réprimant une grimace sous la désagréable sensation qu'elle avait au niveau de l'entre-jambe.

\- Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-elle.

\- Quoi ! déjà ? s'exclama Snow de son tronc d'arbre contre lequel il somnolait.

\- Je suis fatiguée, explique-t-elle. Et puis, nous repartons tôt demain matin pour le village.

\- Mais, il y a peut-être enco…

\- J'ai dit, que nous rentrions demain ! gronda Fang.

\- Mais, je…

\- Nous devrions tous nous coucher tôt pour être en forme demain matin, alors, coupa Vanille.

Fang semblait nerveuse et Vanille savait que la moindre petite contradiction la mettrait en colère. Il était rare que son aînée rentre dans un tel état d'énervement. Généralement, Fang était calme. Certes, elle était d'une nature sauvage et avait tout le temps besoin d'être occupée, mais elle gardait un caractère constant. Tranquille, joyeux, parfois un peu malicieux, mais toujours agréable. Vanille n'avait vu Fang se mettre en colère que très rarement, mais elle était certaine d'une chose, à chaque fois, son aînée avait toujours eut une bonne raison.

La plus jeune des pulsiennes savait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Fang dans ces ruines. Elle ne saurait dire quoi. Vanille n'avait pas l'ombre d'un indice et en dehors de son agacement, Fang paraissait normal. Son état de faiblesse d'il y a quelque heures s'était amélioré et elle avait repris des couleurs. Toutefois, pour Fang, ça devait être grave, assez pour qu'elle refuse d'en parler. Vanille se promit d'éclaircir cette histoire, elle finirait par trouver quitte à travailler jour et nuit sur les traductions de ces textes. Elle comprendrait pourquoi son amie se comportait aussi bizarrement.

Fang venait de les quitter pour rejoindre sa tente. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter et elle tomba sur Hope qui semblait mécontent.

\- On ne peut pas déjà repartir. Je suis certain que ces ruines regorgent encore de pleins d'autres mystères. Peut-être même qu'il y aurait une explication pour déchiffrer ces textes.

\- N'insiste pas, Hope, répliqua-t-elle. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on rentre.

\- Ouai, rit Snow. Sis' doit trop lui manquer.

Vanille esquissa un léger sourire tandis que Hope secouait doucement la tête.

\- Si seulement ça pouvait vraiment être ça, soupira Vanille. Je suis sûre qu'il y a autre chose.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Hope.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que cette sphère en est à l'origine, dit-elle en pointant la boule transparente du menton.

\- Elle ne nous le cacherait pas si elle avait un problème, fit Snow. Elle sait qu'elle peut avoir confiance en nous.

Vanille secoua la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle aurait pensé comme Snow, mais maintenant, il était évident que son aînée ne leur faisait pas assez confiance pour leur révéler son problème.

\- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors c'est vraiment nécessaire d'étudier entièrement ces ruines, clama Hope.

\- On a déjà récupéré tout ce qu'on pouvait, contra Vanille.

\- Mais on a vu que le temple, peut-être qu'en s'éloignant un peu…

\- Non. Je pense que le plus important est de décoder ces textes pour comprendre à quoi sert cette sphère.

\- Vous avez un moyen ? questionna Snow en attisant le feu de leur campement.

Vanille grimaça avant de soupirer et d'aller s'asseoir lourdement à côté du grand blond. Elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre, ses gestes parlaient pour elle. Cependant, Hope s'agita subitement, venant se poser en face d'eux.

\- Je crois que mon père a réussi à se procurer des livres sur l'histoire de vieux peuples de Gran Pulse.

\- Comment il a réussi cet exploit ? interrogea Vanille, surprise.

\- Il a était en mesure d'explorer des vestiges de Pulse et il a fait des découvertes surprenantes. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ton père aurait un livre qui parlerait de ce peuple ?

Snow semblait perplexe et Vanille était comme lui.

\- Peut-être pas, avoua Hope. Ce peuple était bien trop isolé. Mais peut-être qu'il aurait des livres sur ce vieux dialecte et qu'il nous serait possible de déchiffrer ces textes grâce à eux.

\- Et il en a beaucoup des livres, ton père ? demanda Snow.

\- Un peu, oui, grimaça Hope. Au moins une centaine.

\- Oh, non d'un Béhémoth, marmonna Vanille en passant une main dans ses boucles rousses.

\- Ouai, on n'est pas sorti, renchérit le blond en soupirant.

Vanille jeta un coup d'œil à la tente de Fang qui restait hermétiquement fermée. Ça, c'était un signe supplémentaire que son amie n'allait pas bien. Ce n'était pas le genre de Fang de s'isoler toute seule sans aucune raison. Au contraire, elle était toujours prompte à rester en communauté d'ordinaire.

\- J'espère qu'on aura les réponses à nos questions avant que ça tourne au vinaigre, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Dite ? fit doucement Hope pour attirer l'attention de ses deux amis. Vous croyez qu'on devrait en parler à Light quand nous serons rentrés ?

Snow et Vanille se regardèrent pendant une seconde avant de reporter leur attention sur Hope.

\- Et si on laissait Fang se charger de Light, toute seule ? suggéra Snow.

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas comme si elles avaient besoin de nous, ajouta Vanille.

\- Je n'y crois pas… sourit Hope. Vous avez peur d'elle, bande de trouillards ! Snow, je peux comprendre, mais toi, Vanille.

\- Oh, tu sais… Je préfère garder mes distances.

\- Ouai, ajouta Snow. Serah ou Fang, ça ne fait plus aucune différence.

\- On dirait une maman Gorgonopside qui protège farouchement ses petits. Et c'est hargneux ces bêtes-là.

Ils savaient tous les trois que la seule raison pour laquelle Lightning ne les avait pas accompagnée, c'est parce que Lebreau l'avait supplié de l'aider à son café. L'ancienne militaire n'avait pas renoncé à l'aventure ou à se battre de temps en temps, elle partait souvent à la chasse avec Fang, mais elle s'était déjà engagée auprès de son amie avant cette expédition. Lightning n'avait donc pas pu se désister au dernier moment, toutefois, elle n'avait perdu ni ses réflexes ni sa force et elle restait toujours une adversaire redoutable. Surtout quand les personnes qu'elle aimait se retrouver en danger.

Vanille, Snow et Hope se dévisagèrent. Finalement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de ne rien dire. Ce qui s'était passé n'était probablement pas grave et l'aînée des Farron ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Peut-être même qu'ils auraient réglé le problème de Fang avant que toute cette histoire ne prenne trop d'ampleur. Pour leur propre survit, ils l'espéraient.

 **oOo**

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. A mercredi prochain pour la suite.


	2. Deuxième partie

**Chapitre 2**

Le trajet du retour fut éprouvant pour tout le monde. Fang avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, se tournant et se retournant sur son matelas improvisé, l'angoisse et le dégoût ne voulant pas la quitter. Elle prenait de plus en plus conscience de cette excroissance supplémentaire qui faisait maintenant partie de son anatomie, et alors qu'elle gigotait dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de s'endormir, Fang avait senti la honte lui tenailler le ventre.

Elle était sortie de sa tente le lendemain matin sans avoir fermé l'œil, le corps tendu et l'esprit ravageait par toutes ses émotions négatives. Les autres, dormant toujours vu l'heure avancée, elle avait eu le temps d'aller chasser le petit-déjeuner et de le faire cuire lorsque Vanille et Hope se réveillèrent à peine. Ce dernier avait pris l'initiative de secouer Snow pour lui faire reprendre conscience et chacun resta silencieux, avisant l'air peu avenant de Fang.

Ils s'étaient tous mis en accord pour ranger leurs affaires dans leur paquetage avant de quitter enfin leur campement. Ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils étaient partis, le temps passait trop vite. Le trajet pour arriver jusqu'ici avait été long, même à dos de Chocobos, quant à trouver des choses intéressantes parmi toutes ses ruines, cela avait demandé plus de patience et de recherche qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginés. Même si Hope avait le désir d'explorer un peu plus les environs, ils étaient finalement tous très content de rentrer enfin chez eux.

Snow avait certainement hâte de revoir Serah et de pouvoir la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras. Rien n'était plus agréable que de retrouver la chaleur de la personne qu'on aime le plus ou même le réconfort d'un foyer. Malgré l'anxiété qui rongeait Fang, elle-même était pressée de retrouver la présence rassurante de Lightning à ses côtés. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait faire par rapport à son état, mais elle espérait que retrouver sa maison et son amante, lui apporterait un peu de consolation.

Tandis qu'ils arpentaient les chemins et les routes sinueuses, essayant d'éviter au maximum les divers monstres qu'ils croisaient, un silence pesant les enveloppa. Vanille n'avait pas recommencée à la harceler de question, quant à Hope et Snow, ils préféraient rester à une distance respectable de sa mauvaise humeur.

Elle soupira doucement, évitant d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Les garçons avaient pris un peu d'avance alors que Vanille marchait lentement à quelques pas d'elle. Fang hésitait sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Une boule obstruait sa gorge tandis que son esprit tournait à plein régime.

La pulsienne brune jeta un coup d'œil à sa cadette, resserrant sa prise autour de sa lance rouge qu'elle tenait dans l'une de ses mains, prête à combattre à la moindre attaque. Valait mieux toujours sortir armée quand on s'aventurait dans les contrées éloignées, Gran Pulse restant un pays dangereux. Fang observa les alentours, se faisant la rapide réflexion que c'était bien trop calme depuis un long moment. Il n'y avait même pas un groupe de répugnante Alraune et ça, c'était étrange. D'ordinaire, ces bestioles grouillaient un peu partout dans les environs peu importe la saison.

Fang jeta un coup d'œil sur les parois des falaises qui les entouraient. Ces dernières s'étendaient haute dans le ciel gris et brumeux. Le temps était plutôt clément pour une fin d'automne. Habituellement, à cette saison, soit il pleuvait des cordes, soit ils étaient sous les orages, alors un peu de grisaille ce n'est pas ce qui allait la déranger. Cependant, la météorologie pouvait bien leur octroyait un peu de répit grâce aux créatures qui ne sortaient le bout de leur nez qu'une fois qu'il y avait un rayon de soleil, ce calme ambiant restait tout de même anormal.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu trop tranquille ? finit par demander doucement Fang à Vanille.

\- Si. J'étais justement en train de me dire la même chose.

Tout était silencieux, jusqu'aux piaillements des oiseaux qui s'étaient arrêtés. Seul le vent sifflé dans les parois rocheuses des falaises, rendant Fang et Vanille mal à l'aise.

\- Les garçons ! interpella Vanille tandis que Fang regardait tout autour d'elles, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ce qui avait fait fuir les petites bêtes.

Peu importe ce qu'était cette chose, elle était grosse et forte. Certainement en haut de la chaîne alimentaire pour que les plus faibles se soient cachés. Snow et Hope se retournèrent vers les deux jeunes femmes, un air curieux peignant les traits de leur visage. Puis le grand blond fronça les sourcils, remarquant les postures défensives qu'elles avaient adoptées. Hope remarqua aussi que quelque chose clochée. Des années à combattre côte à côte laissait inévitablement des traces.

Ils se rapprochèrent de Fang et Vanille, zieutant les alentours à la recherche de la menace.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Snow en arrivant à la hauteur de la rouquine.

\- C'est trop calme, répondis abruptement Fang.

La nervosité envahissait son corps avant qu'elle ne sente une pointe d'agacement venir se nicher dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour jouer à cache-cache avec un monstre. Elle voulait rentrer au plus vite et arrêter d'être obligée de marcher en sentant cette chose frotter désagréablement contre son sous-vêtement.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que quelque chose vienne toujours compromettre ses plans ? Elle ne demandait pas la lune, pourtant, seulement de pouvoir rentrer chez elle sans encombre. Bien sûr, Fang aurait dû se douter que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile. Depuis la veille, la chance n'était absolument pas de son côté.

\- Tu penses que c'est quoi, comme monstre ? interrogea Hope

\- Tu as l'impression que je suis un lecteur d'oracle ? grogna Fang. Comment veux-tu que je le sache.

\- Et si tu mettais ta mauvaise humeur de côté pour commencer ? suggéra Snow. Le temps qu'on trouve et tue cette chose.

\- Vous savez, intervînt Vanille. Je ne suis pas su…

Elle fut coupée dans sa tirade par un cri puissant. Suraiguë et effroyable. Pendant une fraction de seconde, leur sang se glaça dans leurs veines alors que le hurlement se répercutait sur les parois des falaises et faisait trembler leurs os.

Fang scruta le ciel à la recherche de l'ennemie, le cœur battant la chamade.

\- Il faut qu'on se mette à l'abri, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Hope. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une vouivre ?

\- A mon avis, commença Vanille. Je dirais plutôt un zirnitra, non ?

La brune acquiesça ne lâchant pas les cieux des yeux.

\- C'est un couple, ajoute-t-elle.

\- Un couple ? Ces choses s'allient ? s'insurgea Snow.

\- Tu veux vraiment un cours sur les zirnitras, maintenant, Snow ? gronda Fang.

Ils se mirent tous à courir droit devant eux. Ils devaient à tout prix semer ces monstrueux volatiles qui ne feraient qu'une bouchée d'eux s'ils leur tombaient dessus. Un seul, ils auraient peut-être eut la possibilité de s'en sortir en le combattant, même si cela aurait été difficile, mais deux, c'était impensable. Si leur résistance physique était bien moins élevée que celle d'un roi béhémoth, qu'on trouve aussi dans la région, les zirnitras n'en étaient pas moins des créatures puissantes et hargneuses. Une fois qu'elles attaquaient, elles ne lâchaient plus leur proie.

\- Tu sais quoi, Fang, souffla Snow tandis qu'ils cherchaient tous des yeux un endroit où se cacher. Tu es vraiment désagréable quand tu es de mauvaise humeur. On dirait que Sis' déteint sur toi.

La pulsienne brune roula des yeux sans répliquer. Il était hors de question qu'elle rentre dans le jeu de Snow.

\- Je croyais que ces bestioles étaient des solitaires, expira difficilement Hope.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant seulement de lui jeter une œillade furtive. Il avait perdu de son endurance le petit. En fait, en y regardant de plus près, ils étaient tous un peu à court de souffle à cause des paquetages qu'ils devaient porter sur leur dos. Finalement, Fang se sépara de son sac quand un nouveau cri explosa dans la vallée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Plus fort, plus aigüe et plus effrayant que le précédent. Les zirnitras se rapprochaient et en quelques battements d'ailes, Fang put enfin voir leur tête. Bientôt, ils allaient être repérés et elle ne donnait pas cher de leur peau. Même en accélérant leur course, jamais leurs jambes n'iraient plus vite que le vol ample de ces monstres.

\- Il faut qu'on se cache ! Maintenant ! s'écria Vanille qui venait de jeter un coup d'œil dans son dos. Ils sont derrière nous !

Un autre rugissement retentit autour d'eux, leur coupant le souffle. Ils trébuchèrent sur leurs pieds, perdant un peu leur élan dans leur course.

\- Et ils viennent de nous repérer ! ajouta Fang.

\- Oh merde ! s'exclama Snow.

Ils accélèrent. Les muscles de leurs cuisses tirant sous la force de leurs efforts. Leurs poumons brûlaient à chacune de leur inspiration et bientôt, ils sentirent les zirnitras à leur trousse. Ils tournèrent brutalement dans un virage, risquant de tous se percuter tellement ils couraient proche les uns et des autres. Vanille se débarrassa rapidement de son paquetage, s'emmêlant presque dans ses pieds.

La brusque modification de leur trajectoire n'affecta en rien les créatures qui, d'un battement d'aile les suivit aisément. Les zirnitras alternaient leur vol l'un au-dessus de l'autre, chacun se couvrant mutuellement. Un coup d'œil derrière eux fit remarquer à Fang l'étrange position de replis que les bêtes avaient prise. La brune écarquilla les yeux, son souffle se bloquant momentanément dans sa gorge.

Elle eut seulement le temps de pousser Vanille de la trajectoire, hurlant :

\- Ecartez-vous ! Elles chargent !

Fang perdit Snow et Hope de vue alors qu'elle et Vanille atterrissaient lourdement sur le sol dur. Elles roulèrent dans la terre, percutant la paroi de la falaise lorsqu'une onde d'eau et d'électricité les frôla.

Elles toussèrent sous l'onde de choc et la poussière, cette dernière leur permettant de devenir invisible pour un temps. Une deuxième attaque les surprit et passa à un cheveu d'elles alors qu'elles ne s'étaient toujours pas relevées après la première.

\- Fang ?

La brune se redressa rapidement, attrapant l'un des bras de Vanille.

\- Vite ! Il faut qu'on se sorte de là !

\- Attends…

\- Snow ! Hope ! Vous m'entendez ? cria-t-elle sans se préoccuper de Vanille.

\- Fang, attends…

\- Quoi ? Tu es blessée ?

Vanille s'arrêta, observant son aînée. Ses yeux la piquaient à cause du nuage de terre qui les enveloppait, sa gorge était sèche et elles étaient menacées par deux zirnitra qui devaient voler en cercle en hauteur, attendant le bon moment pour plonger sur elles.

\- Non, ça va. Je croyais m'être foulée la cheville, mais en fait… ça va, explique-t-elle.

Fang acquiesça puis se détourna. Elles n'avaient vraiment pas le temps pour des conversations de salon. Une main autour de l'avant-bras de Vanille, elles se précipitèrent droit devant elles.

\- Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda Fang.

\- Non, rien.

\- Snow ! Hope ! appela de nouveau la brune.

Un silence leur répondit avant que des toux ne leur parviennent.

\- On est là !

\- Hope ?

\- Snow est blessé, s'écria-t-il.

\- Vite ! fit Fang. Ils ne sont pas loin.

Vanille hocha de la tête, suivant son amie. En quelques enjambées, elles furent à leurs côtés, découvrant Hope en train d'essayer de soulever le grand blond. Le jeune homme pouvait bien avoir grandi depuis ces dernières années et avoir pris un peu de carrure, sa frêle carcasse ne supporterait à elle seule le poids de masse de Snow. Lightning et elle avait déjà eu du mal à le traîner jusqu'à la maison du père de Hope à l'époque.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Vanille.

\- On a percutés la falaise. Il a sauté sur moi pour me protéger, mais il s'est cogné la tête.

\- Espèce d'idiot, grogna la brune.

\- Fang, réprimanda Vanille.

\- Je sais, je sais. Sunshine déteint sur moi.

Fang soupira sous l'amusement de Vanille et de Hope.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'on traine ici.

\- Juste avant l'attaque, j'ai repéré un creux dans la falaise. C'était seulement à quelques mètres de nous.

\- Dépêchons-nous, souffla la rouquine. La poussière se dissipe et les zirnitras doivent attendre cette occasion pour nous tomber dessus à nouveau.

\- Hope, aide-moi, ordonna Fang.

Ce dernier acquiesça, passant l'autre bras de Snow autour de ses épaules pour soutenir une partie de son poids et soulager Fang, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Ils se précipitèrent comme ils purent et atteignirent la fissure dans la falaise en quelques foulées. Il y avait juste assez d'espace pour laisser passer un corps et Fang espéra que cette brèche les conduirait dans un endroit un peu plus spacieux, sinon ils allaient suffoquer là-dedans à attendre que les créatures se lassent et repartent.

Hope s'engouffra en premier, tirant difficilement Snow dans son sillage. Vanille le suivit, l'aidant comme elle pouvait en poussant le blond.

\- Allez, Snow. Ça serait pas mal de te réveiller maintenant, grogna Hope, essoufflé sous l'effort qu'il fournissait.

Fang se faufila à son tour dans la crevasse, priant Etro qu'ils n'aient pas à rester trop longtemps entre ces falaises.

\- Mets-lui une claque, souffla Fang tandis qu'ils continuaient à avancer doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais si ça aggraver le coup qu'il a pris sur la tête, contra sérieusement Hope.

\- Personne ne va frapper Snow, sermonna Vanille.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de soupirer. Vu la distance qui la séparer de son amie, cette dernière l'entendrait distinctement et Fang n'avait aucune envie que Vanille joue de nouveau les moralisatrices. A la place, elle fronça les sourcils, distinguant le fond du tunnel.

\- Tient, ce n'est pas de la lumière, là-bas ?

\- Ah oui, tu as raison, répondit la rouquine. Il y a peut-être une petite grotte.

\- J'espère bien, parce que je ne me vois pas rester serrée entre ces deux parois pendant des heures, répliqua Fang.

\- Et tu n'as pas le poids de Snow en plus, toi, ajouta Hope.

Ils déboulèrent dans une cavité assez large pour une dizaine de personnes tout au plus. Deux chemins se présentaient à eux à l'opposé tandis que de l'air frais passait par un trou naturel dans la roche en hauteur. Ils étaient à l'intérieur même de la falaise, à l'abri de la vue des zirnitras.

Hope déposa Snow au sol, gémissant de soulagement. Vu comment se déroulait la situation, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir repartir avant le lendemain et chacun espérait que cette grotte n'était pas déjà habitée.

Vanille s'affala par terre, soupirant, tandis que Fang s'asseyait sur un des nombreux rochers disséminaient un peu partout. Hope se posa pas loin de Snow, appuyant son dos contre la paroi derrière lui.

Ils profitaient du silence ambiant quand un léger grognement de douleur leur parvint. Le grand blond ouvrit les yeux sur le haut plafond rocheux, portant une main à sa tête. Il finit par se redresser lentement, se mettant dans la même position que Hope.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Comme si un groupe de béhémoth était en train de faire la danse des yaksha dans mon crâne. Mais sinon, ça va, marmonna-t-il.

Fang secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Tu vas vraiment finir par la perdre un jour, ta tête.

\- Mais non, tu ferras tout pour me sauver si ça arrive. On fait partie de la même famille, je te rappelle.

\- Surement pas. Tu imagines toute la gloire que je retirerais auprès de Sunshine, rien que pour t'avoir laissé te griller quelques neurones.

Snow pouffa doucement de rire. Ce n'était que des paroles en l'air, il savait très bien que malgré tout, sa belle-sœur ferrait toujours tout son possible pour l'aider. N'empêche, il avait bien cru y passer cette fois.

\- C'est dans des moments pareils, que je regrette nos pouvoirs de l'cies, dit Snow.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, grogna Hope.

\- Ouai, on serait dans de beaux draps si ça arrivait, renchérit Vanille.

\- Tais-toi, Snow. Ça vaudra mieux. Je suis très bien comme je suis, rit Fang.

Puis, tout aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, son rire se fana. Sous l'adrénaline et l'urgence de la situation, elle avait momentanément oublié son état. Non, elle n'était pas bien comme elle était. Elle était une anormalité. Alors que tout lui revenait brutalement à la figure, son visage se tordit en une grimace. Elle finit par pincer les lèvres alors que sa respiration s'accélérait doucement.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle avait oublié que des besoins essentiels étaient reliés à cette partie-là de son corps et qu'a un moment ou un autre, elle allait devoir y faire face. Fang avait volontairement dénigrée l'idée d'aller faire une rapide toilette le matin même dans le bassin qui ne se trouvait pas loin de leur campement, pour ne pas avoir à poser ses yeux sur cette altération. Elle avait aussi fait en sorte de ne boire que le strict nécessaire d'eau et pourtant, ça n'avait pas empêché qu'elle se retrouve à présent avec une forte envie d'uriner.

Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle, espérant endiguer l'envie qui lui tenailler la vessie. Si elle ne se décidait pas rapidement, elle allait bientôt se retrouver avec un horrible mal de ventre et son obstination allait la conduire à ce qu'elle se fasse dessus. Cependant, elle ne savait pas si elle préférait opter pour se ridiculiser plutôt que de prendre les choses en main. Une vague d'effroi la traversa quand elle réalisa que pour le coup, c'était le cas de le dire. Il allait falloir qu'elle attrape cette chose entre ses doigts.

Un frisson de dégoût la traversa. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle était forte et courageuse, mais ça, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas elle, ça ne devait pas faire partie d'elle. Fang déglutit, sentant l'envie se faire de plus en plus pressante. Elle inspira et expira profondément plusieurs fois de suite pour se calmer, crispant ses mains sur ses bras.

Un gargouillis la tira de ses pensées tandis que le rire clair de Vanille résonna contre les parois de leur caverne.

\- Bon sang ! Je meurs de faim, râla Snow.

\- On ne s'en serait pas douté, répliqua Hope, amusé.

\- Hum… Sauf que nos sacs se trouvent à l'extérieur et c'est bien trop dangereux d'y aller maintenant, soupira Vanille.

\- Les zirnitras sont tenace, ils ne sont pas prêts de lâcher l'affaire, approuva Hope.

Un soupir collectif retentit. Le reste de la journée allait être long, encore plus en ayant le ventre vide. Fang serra les dents. Un petit vent frais s'immisça dans les interstices rocheux et elle frissonna. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus en mouvement, la fraicheur de la saison allait leur tomber dessus et ce n'était pas cette grotte qui allait beaucoup les réchauffer. La brune se tortilla légèrement, contractant son corps alors que ses frissons accentués son envie. Elle vit Vanille lui jeter un coup d'œil, remarquant une lueur interrogative percée les traits de son visage. Elles furent tirées de leur échange par la voix de Hope.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils vont partir avant la tombée de la soirée ?

\- On aura qu'à aller jeter un œil dans une heure, proposa Vanille.

\- Mouai… J'ai des doutes, émis Snow, les yeux fermés et la tête appuyée contre le mur derrière lui.

Hope lança une œillade lasse vers le grand blond, signifiant qu'il aurait préféré une réplique plus optimiste. Mais Snow ne le remarqua même pas étant donné qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Hope reporta du coup son attention sur Fang, qui, à l'autre bout de leur refuge, semblait profondément plongée dans ses pensées.

Sa mauvaise humeur était revenue en même temps que l'adrénaline de la situation s'était dissipée.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure, Fang, s'exprima-t-il doucement.

La brune posa ses yeux émeraude sur lui, haussant un sourcil curieux.

\- Je croyais que les zirnitras étaient des solitaires. Qu'ils ne restaient jamais en groupe, ou même à deux.

Le visage de Fang s'éclaira de compréhension après que le jeune homme se soit expliqué. Franchement, elle n'avait pas la tête pour un cours sur les montres de Gran Pulse, mais si cela pouvait lui permettre de penser à autre chose qu'a son petit problème urinaire, elle était partante. Ça ne faisait que repousser l'échéance, et elle allait certainement se ridiculiser à devoir partir en courant d'un moment à l'autre pour s'isoler, elle le savait, toutefois, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage dont elle avait besoin.

\- Ils sont solitaires la plupart du temps, énonça-t-elle. Comme un bon nombre des créatures sauvages, les zirnitras vivent pour survivre et perpétuer leur race. Pendant une longue période ils cherchent une femelle pour s'accoupler et avoir un petit. Un couple de zirnitra qui chasse ensemble, ça ne veut dire qu'une chose…

\- Ils cherchaient de la nourriture pour leur progéniture, déclara Vanille.

\- On a de la chance. Un peu plus et on devenait de la chair à saucisse pour bébé volatile, s'esclaffa Snow.

\- Et après, ils se séparent ? demanda Hope, émerveillé d'en apprendre toujours plus sur ce monde.

\- Une fois que l'oisillon quitte le nid et est capable de se débrouiller seul, chacun repart de son côté, acquiesça Fang. La race étant perpétuée jusqu'aux prochaines chaleurs.

\- Et combien de fois par an ça arrive ?

\- Une fois et ils ont deux à trois petits par portées.

\- S'ils en ont trop, ils tuent les plus faibles, appris Vanille.

\- Toujours la loi du plus fort, prononça Snow.

\- Toujours ! affirma Fang. Tu ne le sais pas depuis le temps ? C'est ça Gran Pulse. Manger ou être mangé, exprima-t-elle avec un petit sourire espiègle.

\- En parlant de nourriture, le ventre de Snow émit un nouveau gargouillis, plus profond que le précédent.

\- Sans rire, il va vraiment falloir que je me mette quelque chose sous la dent, sinon je ne vais jamais pouvoir repartir, grommela-t-il.

\- Oui, tu as raison, répondis Hope. Il grimaça, ajoutant : moi aussi, je commence à avoir faim.

Fang les laissa se morfondre sur leur ventre vide tandis qu'elle serrait étroitement les cuisses. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, glissant au sol et s'appuyant contre le rocher. Le corps douloureux tellement elle se contractait, elle essaya de respirer calmement. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve le courage d'y aller, mais alors que ça devait faire presque une heure qu'elle retardait l'échéance, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas trop tard. Pourquoi il fallait que ça lui arrive maintenant ? Fang aurait tout donné pour être seule pendant un moment pareil.

\- Si vous avez tant faim que ça, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas jeter un œil à l'extérieur ? proposa Vanille.

Snow et Hope se jetèrent un coup d'œil, jaugeant la réponse de l'autre. Finalement, le plus jeune haussa une épaule tandis que le plus vieux soupirait.

\- Pourquoi pas. On a rien à perdre.

\- On va aller voir de l'autre côté, déclara la rouquine en montrant les deux tunnels qui s'offraient à eux à l'opposé de l'endroit par où ils étaient arrivés.

\- Evitez de trop vous éloigner quand même, signala Snow en se relevant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on est de grandes filles.

Snow pouffa légèrement.

\- J'espère que nos affaires n'auront subi aucun dommage, fit Hope.

\- J'espère aussi, grogna Fang. On a tout laissé sur place. J'ai même lâché ma lance quand nous avons été attaqués.

De plus, il était primordial que Hope récupère les trouvailles sur les ruines. Comment retrouverait-elle son état normal s'ils rentraient sans la cause de ce qui avait provoqué son anormalité. Si tout reposait sur la sphère en verre, Fang pria pour qu'elle ne se soit pas brisée, sinon il en serait certainement fini a jamais de son statut de femme.

\- Bon, tu es prêt Gamin ? demanda Snow en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Ce dernier passait une main dans ses mèches argentées avant de froncer les sourcils de mécontentement.

\- Je ne suis plus un gamin, Snow !

\- Désolé, l'habitude, rit le grand blond.

Hope pesta contre son ami pendant que Vanille ne les quittait pas des yeux. Elle attendit de les savoir un peu éloignés avant de jeter une œillade vers Fang. Celle-ci était repartie dans ses pensées, fulminant contre elle-même. Elle continuait de se poser les mêmes questions tout en se réprimandant continuellement. Elle se répétait inlassablement combien elle était stupide, quand la voix haute perchée de Vanille la fit sursauter. Elle tourna la tête vers son amie qu'elle n'avait pas entendu se rapprocher.

\- Allez Fang, ça suffit maintenant ! Lève-toi !

La pulsienne brune observa son amie, interloquée, avant de secouer doucement la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me lever.

\- Fang…

\- Laisse-moi, Vanille.

\- Certainement pas ! Maintenant, lève-toi !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant que ça a ce que je me lève ? Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir à côté de moi si tu veux me tenir compagnie.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Que tu te lèves, je viens de te le dire. S'il te plaît.

Fang détourna la tête de Vanille, fixant ses yeux sur la roche en face d'elle. Le poids de ce qui lui arriver était bien trop lourd pour elle. La brune n'arrivait pas à y faire face, mais elle ne savait pas non plus comment dire une telle chose. Cependant, c'était peut-être mieux de le révéler à Vanille qu'a Lightning. Fang avait bien moins peur de la réaction de sa meilleure amie que de celle de son amante.

Elle grommela entre ses dents, reportant son attention sur la rouquine. Vanille fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Je n'ai pas compris.

Fang pinça les lèvres, soupirant.

\- Je ne peux pas me lever, souffla-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je… Je crois… Je crois que si je me lève… Je vais me faire pipi dessus, bafouilla Fang.

Elle prit une brutale inspiration, sentant l'oxygène se faire rare, alors qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration en parlant. Ses joues devaient être rouge tellement elle brûlait de honte. Elle lança plusieurs coups d'œil à Vanille qui la fixait à la fois, décontenancée et surprise.

\- Fang, tu te moques de moi ?

La brune secoua la tête en signe de négation. Pourquoi elle s'amuserait à raconter des âneries ? Surtout sur quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Finalement, un soupir lui parvint, suivit d'une voix plus douce.

\- Allez, lève-toi.

\- Vanille je…

\- Snow et Hope ne vont probablement pas mettre longtemps à revenir. On va aller s'isoler un peu plus loin. Allez, encouragea la rouquine.

Fang n'était même pas certaine de réussir à contrôler ses sphincters. Tout était différent. La sensation d'avoir douloureusement envie d'uriner pouvait bien être la même, en dehors de ça, le contrôle sur ce membre semblait dissemblable.

Une main fraiche se posa sur l'un de ses bras, l'incitant à se relever. Fang serra les dents, obéissant docilement à la demande. Son souffle eut un léger accroc lorsqu'une fois debout, elle eut l'impression qu'une pierre tombée sur sa vessie. L'envie se faisait encore plus monstrueusement sentir une fois debout.

Vanille la tira dans son sillage vers l'un des tunnels de la grotte, toutefois, Fang se demanda si elle allait pouvoir tenir assez longtemps. En définitive, elle n'allait peut-être pas avoir à bouger le petit doigt pour faire son affaire, mais en contrepartie, elle allait se retrouver stupide, débout, l'entrejambe mouillée d'urine.

Une grimace de dégoût tordit ses traits alors qu'elle suivait précipitamment Vanille. C'était une image répugnante. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans une telle situation, mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas, non plus, prendre cette chose qui ne faisait pas partie de son corps entre ses doigts.

Fang bouscula Vanille tandis que cette dernière s'arrêtait brutalement dans un renfoncement rocheux.

\- Ça devrait faire l'affaire ici, déclara-t-elle en se retournant vers la brune.

\- L'affaire pour quoi ? demanda Fang en déglutissant difficilement.

\- Eh bien… Pour ce que tu as à faire, répondit Vanille sur un ton évident.

Fang écarquilla les yeux, les baissant sur son entrecuisse. Elle secoua la tête avant de porter ses mains à son visage. Puis elle sursauta brutalement quand une main se pressa contre cette excroissance anormale.

Elle releva la tête vers Vanille, choquée et terrifiée, avant de s'écarter violemment en repoussant la main qui n'avait rien à faire là.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? cracha Fang.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, articula doucement Vanille, contrite.

\- Ce que tu pensais ?

Le souffle de Fang se fit rare et sa tête se mit à tourner.

\- Tout à l'heure, quand es tombée sur moi après m'avoir éjecté de la trajectoire des zirnitras, il m'a semblée avoir senti quelque chose… d'anormale.

\- Oh… Par tous les dieux, suffoqua Fang.

\- Fang… Comment…

\- Je suis vraiment une femme ! Je t'assure ! cria presque la brune.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit doucement Vanille, sous le visage d'horreur de son aînée. Nous avons pris de nombreux bains ensemble, je te rappelle.

Fang ferma les yeux, semblant se dégonfler comme un ballon alors qu'elle expirait fortement. Elle était stupide. Bien sûr qu'elle était une femme. Elle était née ainsi et Vanille l'avait déjà vu quelques fois toute nue pour en être certaine. Ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se sentir mieux, mais se répéter qu'elle était une femme avec tout ce qui va avec, faisait refluer l'angoisse qui oppressait sa poitrine.

\- Si tu faisais ce que tu as à faire, et on en discute après. D'accord ?

\- Je ne veux pas faire ça !

\- Fang, il le faut. Je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de sentir l'urine parce que tu auras était trop bornée pour écouter les besoins de ton corps.

\- Ce n'est pas mon corps ! Du moins, cette chose, n'en fait pas partit, s'indigna Fang.

\- Pour l'instant, si ! contra Vanille.

\- Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas avoir à tenir…

\- Essais de t'accroupir. Je suis sûre que ça fonctionne aussi assis chez les hommes.

Fang écarquilla les yeux, inspirant profondément alors que Vanille réalisait ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Enfin… Je voul…

\- Je ne suis pas un homme ! pesta Fang.

\- Bien sûr que non, tempéra Vanille.

Fang acquiesça doucement, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale.

\- Est-ce que tu peux… Te tourner, s'il te plaît.

\- Bien sûr. Je vais m'éloigner de quelques pas. Appelle-moi… Si tu as un problème.

\- Hum…

\- Essais… De te détendre, d'accord. Je suis sûr que ça sera plus facile.

Fang haussa nerveusement les épaules, absolument pas certaine de la suggestion de son amie. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de donner du crédit à ses conseils.

Elle attendit que Vanille se soit assez éloignée pour soupirer. Les mains tremblantes, Fang écarta son sari avant de descendre sa culotte et de s'accroupir. Elle garda les yeux fermés et les mains serrées contre son ventre, priant pour que ça se termine vite. Cependant, elle avait tellement attendu que son ventre se fît douloureux et que la pression s'intensifia sans que rien ne se passe.

Bon sang, elle n'allait même plus être capable de faire pipi. Ça ne pouvait pas être plus compliqué que ce qu'elle savait déjà faire. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois de suite, essayant de se décontracter comme Vanille le lui avait recommandé.

Puis, dans un soupir de soulagement, Fang sentit que ça vint. Lentement et douloureusement, mais la pression diminua. Elle resta concentrée pour éviter d'avoir à prendre un peu plus conscience de cette chose entre ses cuisses.

Quand finalement, elle eut terminé, elle se rhabilla rapidement sans poser les yeux dessus. Moins elle regardait cette anomalie, mieux elle se portait. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, retrouvant Vanille un peu plus loin qui observait les alentours. La rouquine lui adressa un petit sourire réconfortant quand elle la vit revenir vers elle puis passa un bras dans son dos pour l'étreindre.

Fang n'avait pas eu conscience jusqu'à maintenant, de combien elle avait besoin de soutien pour traverser ce qu'elle vivait. Même si toute cette histoire semblait surréaliste, ça lui fit du bien de savoir que Vanille était là, avec elle, pour l'aider.

Elles marchèrent un peu le long du tunnel qu'elles avaient emprunté, laissant le silence les envelopper avant que la rouquine n'ose enfin parler.

\- C'est arrivé dans les ruines ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Hum… Oui, soupira Fang. Je marchais tranquillement et puis, il y a eu une lumière. Je me suis sentie comme attirée. J'ai rien pu faire.

\- Une lumière ?

\- La sphère, éclaira la brune. Elle s'est mise à briller et à m'appeler. Je l'ai touché et il y a eu comme une explosion. Quand je me suis réveillée, je me suis rendu compte…

Fang s'arrêta dans sa tirade et Vanille acquiesça lentement.

\- J'espère que les affaires de Hope sont intactes. On a vraiment besoin d'étudier ces textes.

\- Tu penses que vous allez pouvoir trouver quelque chose par rapport à mon état ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais ces écrits doivent bien expliquer ce phénomène.

Vanille resserra sa prise autour de Fang alors qu'elles s'arrêtaient dans leur marche.

\- Ça va aller, Fang, rassura Vanille.

La brune eut un rire sec avant de lâcher sèchement :

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui te retrouves avec cette anormalité entre les jambes ! J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre.

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est toujours toi, voyons !

\- Tu te moques de moi ? cracha Fang.

Vanille se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment pour vouloir faire preuve de compassion. Fang n'avait aucune envie d'entendre quelqu'un lui sortir de telles inepties. Elle avait le sentiment de perdre le contrôle. Elle avait grandi en étant une femme, en apprenant à être une femme. C'était une partie importante de ce qui la représentait et cette transformation altérait son corps.

\- Peut-être, commença Vanille, que nous devrions en parler à Hope, suggéra-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Tu es malade ! Il est hors de question qu'on en parle à qui que ce soit !

\- Mais savoir ce que cette sphère à fait, lui permettrait certainement d'affiner ses recherches. Il serait plus en mesure de t'aider et avec plus d'efficacité.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre… De vouloir que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant.

\- Si tu veux retrouver ton état normal, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

Fang roula des yeux. Vanille avait une façon frustrante de révéler une évidence. Toutefois, ça ne l'encourageait absolument pas à aller se dévoiler auprès de Hope. Elle sentait le monstre sournois de la honte se tortiller dans son ventre et elle grimaça. Finalement, elle soupira, passant une main dans ses boucles noires.

\- Comme tu la si bien dit, je n'ai pas le choix, céda-t-elle.

Vanille esquissa un sourire en coin avant d'acquiescer, le soulagement envahissant son visage.

\- On devrait retourner auprès des garçons. Ils vont se demander où on est passé si on traîne trop.

La brune hocha la tête, emboitant le pas à sa cadette. Un silence apaisant les entoura tandis que les nœuds d'angoisse qui lui obstruaient la gorge quelques minutes auparavant, s'adoucissaient pour laisser l'espoir brillait d'une légère étincelle. Peut-être que son cas n'était pas aussi désespéré qu'elle le pensait et que Hope trouverait une solution. C'était un petit génie dans son genre, il était capable d'accomplir des merveilles. Alors, si quelqu'un était en mesure de la sortir de ce pétrin, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Plongée dans ses pensées, la voix de Vanille l'en tira brutalement.

\- Et pour Lightning ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles approchaient de l'emplacement où ils allaient passer la nuit.

Fang s'arrêta instantanément dans sa marche se tournant vers la rouquine.

\- On ne lui dit rien ! commanda la brune.

Vanille afficha une mise surprise. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais fut devancée par Fang.

\- Je suis sérieuse cette fois, Vanille. On ne dira rien de tout ça à Lightning.

\- Mais…

\- Si tu dis un seul mot à Light, je te couds les lèvres, Van' !

Cette dernière referma brutalement la bouche, fronçant les sourcils et pinçant fortement ses lèvres, mécontente du sors que voulais leur réserver son aînée.

\- Tu ne le ferras pas, finit-elle par affirmer avec néanmoins une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.

\- Tu veux tenter l'expérience ?

Fang haussa un sourcil pour donner plus de poids à sa menace.

\- Ok ! Tu as gagnée, abandonna Vanille.

\- Bien.

\- Mais c'est une très mauvaise idée ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de signaler.

Puis, sans attendre une réponse de son amie, elle poursuivit sa route, la démarche raide et rapide. Fang soupira et se frotta les yeux. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment obligée de lui dire ça ? Fang savait parfaitement que ne rien dire à son amante sur son état n'apporterais rien de bon. Mais franchement, est-ce que Vanille pensait sérieusement qu'elle pourrait se présenter devant Lightning et lui apprendre une telle chose ?

Il y avait des situations qu'elle ne voulait pas envisager. Comme l'idée de rester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours comme ça. Ça ruinerait sa vie. Même si sa compagne l'acceptait comme elle était devenue, Fang, elle, ne s'assumerait probablement jamais. Comment pourrait-elle laisser Lightning poser ses mains sur elle avec cette anomalie à laquelle elle ne voulait pas donner de nom ? Fang ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer toucher la femme qu'elle aimait avec cette trahison entre les jambes. Quant à lui faire l'amour avec ça… Un frisson d'effrois traversa le corps de Fang. Jamais !

Des voix lui parvinrent d'un peu plus loin, signe que Snow et Hope avaient dû revenir de leur petit périple. Elle soupira, décidant d'opter pour un peu d'optimisme. Son état n'était peut-être pas irrémédiable. Fang repris son chemin pour retrouver ses amis, se répétant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'aller raconter ça à Lightning.

 **oOo**

Voilà pour le chapitre deux. Vous trouverez peut-être que Fang cède rapidement, mais faut pas oublier qu'a la base, c'était un défis qui devait faire à peine 20 pages.A mercredi prochain.


	3. Troisième partie

**Note :** J'ai oublié de mettre un petit mot aux Guests qui me laissent des commentaires, et ce n'est franchement pas gentil.

 **Kalimero :** Je te fais une réponse compilée pour le coup. Merci beaucoup. Je suis très contente que ça te plaise. J'ai vraiment apprécié écrire ce texte même si le fait d'avoir des obligations et des interdictions a été très difficile. J'appréhendais beaucoup justement le fait que ça portait sur le thème du changement de sexe. Ce n'est absolument pas utilisé dans le fandom francophone, et je suis dit que j'allais avoir de très mauvais retours, surtout que je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire plus long et développé. Je crois que c'est souvent Fang qui subit ce changement du côté anglo, non ? Je continuerais à écrire, bien sûr. Après celle-ci, j'ai déjà une autre fic en cours, sur un tout autre thème et bien plus développée et travaillée… ça sera à vous de le découvrir.

Je suis contente que le chap 2 ait continué de te plaire. J'ai tout misé sur les réactions de Fang du début à la fin, je pense. Vu le thème du défis, c'était plus logique, mais j'ai agrandi les horizons à partir du chap 3. J'ai essayé de me mettre à sa place et je t'avoue que ça ne doit pas être facile de se réveiller soudainement et sans l'avoir demandé avec un sexe d'homme. Ça remet toute une vie en question je pense et sa propre image qu'on a de sois…

Pour la réaction de Vanille, merci d'être aussi compréhensive. A la base, elle devait s'en rendre compte bien plus tard et toute la fic était un peu plus longue dans la tête, mais pour le défis, j'ai pensé que réduire la taille était mieux. Voilà la suite donc et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste.

 **Melle j'aime :** Merci beaucoup. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me laisses un commentaire et je ne pense jamais à laisser un petit mot. C'est que ce n'est pas pratique quand c'est des Guest. Je suis très contente que tu aimes et que tu ne sois pas déçu. Profite bien de la suite donc…

 **Chapitre 3**

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, à Néo-Bodhum, la soirée se terminer enfin pour Lightning. Passant un chiffon sur l'une des tables et replaçant quelques coussins sur les banquettes, elle se demanda, pour l'énième fois, ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête d'accepter d'aider son amie, Lebreau, à son café.

Ses pensées partirent pendant un instant vers son amante, qui jouait les intrépides près des Monts Yaschas. Elle aurait apprécié allait se dégourdir un peu les jambes dans ces ruines elle aussi, mais ça aurait été mesquin de planter brusquement la barmaid, alors qu'elle lui avait promis ses services.

Elle soupira discrètement tandis qu'elle nettoyait une nouvelle table. Le temps commençait à se faire long. Les affaires prenaient de l'ampleur pour Lebreau et son commerce était l'un des plus réputé du secteur. Cependant, depuis quelques mois maintenant, un nouveau bar avait ouvert ses portes un peu plus loin, dans les terres. Et si la petite brune ne voulait pas perdre ses bénéfices, elle devait parfois mettre les bouchées doubles.

Elle avait donc trouvé l'idée de faire régulièrement des soirées à thème. Nourriture, alcool, musique. C'était étouffant, bruyant et étourdissant de l'avis de Lightning, mais ça fonctionnait. Les deux établissements avaient trouvé leur marque. Lebreau avait réussi à garder sa notoriété et l'autre à s'octroyer une petite place dans l'environnement de la brune.

Toutefois, toute cette histoire avait fini par attirer de plus en plus de monde et, toute seule, Lebreau s'était vite retrouvée un peu dépassée. En dernier recours, elle avait été obligée de demander un peu d'aide à ses amis. Ces derniers se relayaient quand elle en avait besoin et dernièrement, Lightning était la seule disponible. Elle avait accepté seulement quelques jours avant d'apprendre que Fang partait avec Hope pour aller explorer des ruines au fin fond des Monts. Si elle avait su, elle se serait abstenue.

Lebreau l'avait exploité jusqu'à la moindre goutte de sueur et elle était bien contente d'en avoir enfin terminé. Elle remit en place les derniers coussins avant de se redresser. Une pointe de douleur vrilla le bas de son dos et elle réprima un grognement. Son amie mériterait qu'elle l'étrangle. La prochaine fois qu'il faudrait aller tuer toute une horde de monstres, Lightning se ferait une joie de mettre Lebreau à contribution. Jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se traine par terre et la supplie de la laisser partir.

C'est une image qui lui remit du baume au cœur. Fière de sa bonne résolution, Lightning se dirigea vers le comptoir en bois derrière lequel elle passa, et où elle retrouva la petite brune qui s'occupait de la vaisselle. Elle jeta le torchon sale dans une panière qui servait à cette occasion avant d'aller attraper une bouteille d'eau fraiche dans le réfrigérateur. La saison n'était peut-être pas très chaude, mais tout cet exercice lui avait donné soif.

Lightning se hissa assise sur le plan de travail, portant le goulot de sa bouteille à ses lèvres. Ses oreilles sifflaient encore du bruit infernal qu'elle avait dû supporter toute la soirée, et le silence était maintenant aussi reposant que salvateur. Elle but une autre gorgée d'eau, préférant ne pas penser au fait qu'elle allait devoir rentrer chez elle pour trouver une maison vide. L'absence de Fang se faisait cruellement ressentir et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Elle ne laissait rien transparaitre et prenait son mal en patience, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Serah et Lebreau faisaient toujours en sorte de l'occuper pour que ses journées lui semblent moins longue. Lightning avait même été jusqu'à aller tenir compagnie à Gadot pour la chasse. Casser du Gorgonopside et du Béhémoth lui avait ôté son trop-plein de frustration et elle était rentrée au village plus sereine.

Avalant une autre gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau, Lightning tourna ses yeux vers Lebreau qui venait de s'adresser à elle.

\- Ça fait un peu plus de deux semaines qu'ils sont partis, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Aucune nouvelle ?

\- Aucune. Ils n'ont pas pris de communicateur. D'après Hope, ça n'aurait servi à rien, les transmissions ne seraient pas passées.

Lebreau acquiesça doucement plusieurs fois, restant concentrer sur sa tâche.

\- J'espère que tout se passe bien et qu'ils ne vont pas mettre trop longtemps avant de rentrer.

Au lieu de répondre, Lightning termina sa bouteille. Cela lui plaisait moyennement que Lebreau se montre pessimiste. D'une part, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'inquiète plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. D'une autre, elle espérait vraiment que rien de fâcheux ne leur soit arrivé. Ils savaient tous se défendre. Fang était une excellente chasseuse et elle avait la tête sur les épaules. Si Snow commençait à faire un peu trop de zèle, Lightning n'avait aucun doute que son amante le remettrait dans le droit chemin.

Il était hors de question qu'il joue les crétins. Encore moins avec Serah au village, qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Sa cadette pouvait bien essayer de donner le change, elle n'était pas douée pour ça et Lightning la comprenait. C'était toujours préoccupant de savoir la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde à la merci d'un possible danger. Elle-même ne pouvait empêcher l'angoisse de venir lui tenailler le ventre certain soir. Si seulement les communications avaient pu passer, ça aurait rassuré tout le monde.

\- J'espère seulement que ce crétin de Snow n'aura pas l'idée de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Serah s'inquiète pour lui.

Lebreau pouffa légèrement de rire. Ça, c'était bien le genre de Lightning. Il fallait toujours qu'elle tempête contre le fiancé de sa petite sœur, mais personne n'était dupe et la brune savait que son amie pouvait râler autant qu'elle le voulait, cette dernière se soucier quand même du grand blond. Elle avait appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier autant qu'il lui était humainement possible de le faire.

Alors que Lightning restait silencieuse, Lebreau lui jeta un coup d'œil. Cette dernière était profondément plongée dans ses pensées, faisant rouler entre ses doigts sa bouteille d'eau vide. C'était une très belle femme, c'est la première chose qu'elle s'était dite en la voyant pour la première fois. Sa peau d'opaline, ses courbes fines et gracieuses sous un visage à la fois charmant et captivant. Elle avait des traits doux que ses deux prunelles d'azur et ses boucles blondes légèrement rosées venaient renforcer. Lightning était Forte, charismatique et entière, elle avait tout pour plaire, mais elle avait un caractère épuisant. Plus personne n'y faisait trop attention maintenant, car ils étaient tous habitués à supporter ses airs ronchons.

Il était très facile de se faire une idée sur cette femme et souvent, Lebreau s'était rendu compte que le jugement des personnes était trop hâtif. Beaucoup s'arrêtait à son tempérament buté et à ses remarques blasées et sarcastiques. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, L'ancienne soldate était tellement plus que cette image incomplète que la plupart des gens se faisaient.

Ils avaient tous eu un peu de mal à réussir à entrer dans son cercle intime. Lightning était réservée, mystérieuse et solitaire, certes, elle pouvait se montrer désagréable par moment, mais elle était loyale. Au fil du temps, Lebreau s'était découvert une amie fidèle sur qui elle pouvait toujours compter. Si cette jolie petite tête rose n'était pas complètement sous le charme de Fang, la barmaid aurait adorée tenter l'expérience avec elle. Lebreau avouait avoir honteusement craqué pour Lightning, mais elle savait depuis longtemps que c'était peine perdue.

Elle n'avait jamais osé se dévoiler. Par peur du rejet certainement. Après tout, la blonde n'était pas du genre à mâcher ses mots et il était préférable pour son ego de garder ses sentiments pour sois si on ne voulait pas se faire piétiner. Mais aussi parce qu'elle n'imaginait pas vraiment Lightning se montrer aussi intime avec quelqu'un. Cependant, même si elle y avait un peu contribué, elle était tombée des nues quand elle avait découvert sa relation avec Fang. C'était tellement évident qu'elle avait eu besoin de s'asseoir pendant de longues minutes pour digérer la nouvelle. Elle n'avait de toute façon aucune chance face à cette grande brune sauvage et exotique.

Lebreau mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas été un peu déçue, mais elle avait bien vite enterré ses sentiments. Lightning et Fang, c'était presque normal. Naturel. Elle les avait longtemps observés toutes les deux pour comprendre qu'elles étaient seulement trop fusionnelles pour qu'il puisse y avoir de place pour une tierce personne. Alors elle s'était sagement rangée du côté des amis.

Une fois sa vaisselle terminée, Lebreau coupa le robinet d'eau et se tourna pour s'emparer d'un torchon.

\- Tu t'inquiètes un peu, toi aussi, non ? dit-elle doucement en s'essuyant les mains. Pour Fang.

Lightning leva les yeux vers elle puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Fang sais se défendre et elle connaît ces terres. Je n'ai pas à me faire du souci, je sais qu'elle va revenir.

\- Mais tu t'inquiètes quand même, insista la petite brune avec un sourire en coin.

La blonde claqua sa langue contre son palais, détournant la tête. Sa réaction valait toutes les réponses. Son cœur se serra un peu quand la pensée fugace, qu'elle aurait aimé être aussi importante aux yeux de la blonde lui traversa l'esprit, mais Lebreau secoua doucement la tête, la chassant.

\- Demain, nous devrions nous faire quelque chose entre filles, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda-t-elle, désireuse d'amener la discussion à quelque chose de plus joyeux.

Lightning soupira tandis que son visage prenait un air blasé.

\- Ben quoi ? Ça pourrait être agréable, non ?

\- Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de jouer à ça.

\- Ça ferait plaisir à Serah, argumenta la brune, amusée.

La blonde grogna de mécontentement, jetant d'un geste sec sa bouteille vide dans la poubelle à côté du plan de travail. Utiliser sa sœur, c'était un coup bas et tout le monde avait parfaitement compris qu'elle résistait rarement quand on employait ce stratagème. Il était déjà arrivé que Vanille, Lebreau ou même Serah en profite honteusement.

Habituellement, Fang trouvait toujours une solution pour la sortir des plans loufoques que montaient les filles contre elle, mais son amante n'était pas là cette fois et Lightning n'avait pas d'alliée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « quelque chose entre filles ? » osa-t-elle demander.

Lebreau esquissa un large sourire, une lueur malicieuse brillant dans ses grands yeux marron.

\- Allez, quelque chose de pas trop difficile à supporter pour toi, répondit Lebreau, se montrant magnanime. L'idée n'était pas de faire fuir Lightning après tout. On pourrait passer la journée chez l'une d'entre nous, à regarder la télévision, grignoter et papoter. Tu crois que tu arriverais à supporter ça ?

Lightning soupira profondément, réfléchissant sérieusement à la question.

\- Très bien, finit-elle par céder. Mais chez moi !

\- OK ! Ça marche ! Je préviens Serah demain matin.

La blonde acquiesça, descendant de son perchoir.

\- Tu as encore besoin de mon aide ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Non. Merci, Light. J'ai vraiment apprécié que tu m'aides pendant ces deux semaines.

\- De rien, souffla-t-elle doucement. Je vais rentrer alors.

Lebreau hocha la tête, observant son amie enfiler sa veste pour supporter la fraicheur extérieure. Sa maison, qu'elle partageait avec Fang, n'était pas bien loin. Le village s'était étendu depuis qu'ils s'étaient établis sur Gran Pulse et toutes les deux s'étaient construite une jolie demeure en bois un peu plus dans les terres, après la plage.

\- Fais attention en rentrant, préconisa la petite brune.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Lebreau, je sais me défendre. Je suis une grande fille, répondis Lightning moqueusement.

\- Je sais.

Elle savait, oui. Lightning était une ancienne combattante aguerrie, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle ait le besoin de prévenir.

\- A demain, alors, fit Lightning en quittant le bar.

\- Oui ! A demain, Light !

La blonde était déjà dehors, s'avançant dans le froid de ce début d'automne.

 **oOo**

Quand Lightning pénétra enfin dans sa maison, elle soupira de soulagement, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses chaussures, ses pieds nus rencontrant le bois du sol. Se dirigeant tranquillement jusqu'au salon, elle ne se donna pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Elle était capable de se déplacer aisément dans la pénombre et de toute façon, les quelques réverbères qui se trouvaient dehors, apportaient juste ce qu'il fallait comme luminosité aux travers des fenêtres.

Un silence de plomb habitait ses murs et à une époque, ça n'aurait pas dérangée l'ancienne militaire. Maintenant, elle avait le sentiment que c'était trop vide. Qu'il y avait un manque qu'elle ne savait pas comment combler. Quand Serah avait décidé de commencer une nouvelle vie avec Snow, Lightning avait eu un léger aperçu de ce sentiment, mais elle avait fini par se dire que c'était normal.

Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'un jour ou l'autre, sa petite sœur prendrait son envol et mine de rien, elle ne pouvait être que fière de voir ce que la jeune femme était devenue. La blonde n'était peut-être pas entièrement responsable, mais elle avait quand même beaucoup contribué à cet avenir. Elle avait réussi à lui apporter une vie meilleure.

Lightning avait la possibilité de reprendre la sienne à présent. Elle pouvait penser à elle, et Fang s'était imposée naturellement. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle emprunta un petit couloir qui menait à deux chambres et une salle de bain. Elle visait justement cette dernière pièce dans laquelle elle entra et alluma la lumière, pressée de se retrouver sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche. L'automne commençait à s'installer et avant qu'ils ne le réalisent, ils auraient à supporter l'hiver et ses flocons de neige.

Elle se déshabilla rapidement avant d'enclencher le robinet d'eau. Elle patienta quelques minutes qu'une agréable buée envahisse la pièce avant de passer dessous, poussant un profond soupir de plaisir alors que l'eau coulait sur elle, délassant ses muscles endoloris. Lightning glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, rouvrant les yeux sur le mur carrelé en face d'elle.

Prendre ses douches toutes seules, rajoutait un sentiment d'absence au manque qu'elle ressentait déjà. Habituellement, Fang venait toujours la rejoindre. Pour profiter d'un moment rien qu'à elles, comme elle disait. La plupart du temps, elles ne faisaient rien de plus que de se laver ensemble, discutant, chahutant ou se câlinant et Lightning s'y était habituée.

C'était la première fois que Fang partait aussi longtemps et après cinq ans de relation, son absentéisme crée une désagréable sensation de perte. Déjà cinq ans, pensa Lightning. Le temps passait bien trop vite. Elle avait l'impression que c'était hier que son histoire avec son amante commencée. Peut-être que ça faisait un peu fleur bleu de dire ça comme ça, mais c'était ainsi qu'elle le ressentait, mais même sous la torture, elle ne l'aurait pas avouée.

Alors qu'elle se savonnait tranquillement, les souvenirs remontèrent doucement dans son esprit, aussi réel qu'au premier jour.

 **oOo**

Ça faisait presque deux ans, maintenant, qu'ils s'étaient tous établi sur Gran Pulse. Cocoon avait sombré et la plupart des fal'cies les avaient abandonnés à leur propre sors. D'après Lightning, ce n'était pas plus mal. Ces derniers s'étaient joués d'eux, se servant de leur personne comme des pions, les élevant comme du bétail. Aujourd'hui, chacun pouvait prendre leur vie en main sans être dépendant d'un système qui les menait par le bout du nez.

Les ressources étaient encore limitées. Il fallait laisser le temps à la société de se reconstruire et tout le monde avait dû apprendre à partager. Autant dire que ça n'avait pas été chose aisé pour des gens qui avait l'habitude de vivre dans l'opulence, de débarquer dans un monde dangereux sans savoir comment subsister.

Lightning et son groupe s'était vite aperçu que s'ils ne faisaient rien, ça allait rapidement devenir incontrôlable. Alors ils s'étaient portés garant pour diriger. En Leader née, Lightning avait établi des plans pour donner des tâches à chacun, s'alliant à ses amis pour garder une certaine coordination et bonne camaraderie.

Pendant de longues semaines ils avaient vécu dans des grottes à l'affut du moindre danger. Snow et l'aînée des Farron avaient instauré des tours de garde tandis que Serah s'était trouvé un étrange allié dans la présence de Sazh pour s'occuper des enfants.

L'entente entre les gens de Cocoon et les deux pulsiennes avaient été précaire, tous se méfiant des deux jeunes femmes comme si elles étaient des monstres. Cependant, Fang avait réussi à se faire rapidement accepter en leur apportant la nourriture dont ils avaient besoin. _« Remplis le ventre de ton allié et il te mangera dans la main. C'est comme ça qu'on dompte un animal. »_ Fut ce que la grande brune avait dit à Lightning, un soir, au coin du feu de camp qui réchauffait leur grotte.

La blonde avait souri, ayant envie de préciser à la brune que les humains n'étaient pas des chocobos, mais à la place, elle posa seulement ses yeux sur la femme en face d'elle. A la lueur du feu, son amie semblait plus sauvage et attirante. Fang avait un charme électrique et captivant, elle était séduisante et elle le savait assez pour pouvoir en jouer quand il le fallait. Toutefois, c'était la première fois que Lightning sentit quelque chose se tortiller dans son bas-ventre et il ne fut pas difficile pour elle d'associer ça au désir.

Les émeraudes vertes s'étaient levées vers elle, s'ancrant dans ses yeux. Charmeuse, Fang avait esquissé un sourire malicieux qui avait enflammé les joues de Lightning. Heureusement pour la blonde, il faisait sombre et la chaleur du feu pouvait parfaitement justifier sa réaction. Après ça, elle avait évité de trop penser à ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Le moment était mal choisis et au plus profond d'elle, Lightning se répétait que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une attraction bégnine qui passerait avec le temps.

Quant à Vanille, celle-ci avait un don pour soigner. A ce stade, c'était limite surnaturel, mais ça, ça faisait longtemps que Lightning savait que la petite rouquine avait des prédispositions pour les soins. Elle avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois ou Vanille les avait tous rafistoler après un combat acharné.

Avec les anciens habitants de Cocoon, elle s'était montrée douce, attentionnée et accueillante. Vanille était tout le contraire de Fang et en guérissant plusieurs blessures et quelques fièvres, elle avait rapidement réussi à se faire accepter, et même aimer.

Puis les mois avaient défilé. Trouvant une zone entière aussi agréable que florissante, ils décidèrent de s'y établir et un travail de longue haleine débuta pour construire leur nouveau village. Il fallait qu'il y ait de tout pour leur permettre de survivre. Ils avaient commencé doucement, ne montant d'abord qu'une seule grande habitation pour les mettre tous à l'abri avant de bâtir petit à petit les différentes structures dont ils auraient besoin.

Fang et Vanille avaient été d'une grande aide. Venant elles-mêmes d'un petit village où elles ne subsistaient qu'avec le nécessaire basique, elles les avaient conseillés sur ce qu'il fallait se concentrer en priorité.

Tranquillement, leur village avait pris forme, se créant et s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure des mois qui passaient. Une fois que furent construites toutes les choses qui leur faciliteraient la vie à tous, ils avaient pu commencer à ériger des commerces. Ils voulaient établir un lien avec les autres villages qui s'étaient créés à la suite de la chute de Cocoon et pouvoir pratiquer des échanges avec eux.

Lebreau s'était façonné un nouveau café, s'octroyant une bonne partie d'un coin de la plage, accueillant à bras ouvert toutes les personnes qui voulaient déguster un bon repas. La petite brune avait été leur cuisinière à tous pendant ces longs mois et Lightning la soupçonnait d'adorer les gaver comme des oies.

Aujourd'hui, ils continuaient tous de faire prospérer leur village. Leur petit groupe de volontaires aidait les plus faibles et démunis d'entre eux à reprendre une vie stable.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous forces à ranger les étagères de ton café, Lebreau, râla Serah, prostrée devant des rangées de verres sur les tables devant elle, les mains sur les hanches et des éclairs dans les yeux.

Lightning esquissa un sourire en coin face à l'image de sa petite sœur, ne pouvant qu'être d'accord avec elle. Après tout, elle se retrouvait elle-même face à une suite infernale et sans fin de couverts et de plats que Lebreau lui avait demandée d'essuyer et de ranger par taille. Jusqu'où allait la maniaquerie de cette femme ? pensa l'aînée des Farron en retenant un soupire de lassitude.

Lebreau, quant à elle, astiquait dans son évier encore plus de saladiers, d'assiettes et d'ustensiles. Elle leva ses prunelles marron dans la direction de Serah qui n'avait toujours pas repris sa tâche, mécontente.

\- Ben quoi ? Vous aimez bien venir poser régulièrement vos fesses ici, alors vous pouvez m'aider à remettre en état toute cette jolie vaisselle.

\- Où est-ce que tu as trouvé autant de vaisselles, d'ailleurs ? marmonna la petite Farron, faisant tinter deux verres ensembles.

Lebreau plissa les yeux, pointant vers elle un doigt plein de mousse qui se voulait menaçant.

\- Fait attention avec ces verres, ils m'ont coûté les yeux de la tête !

\- Tu avais vraiment besoin de tout ça ?

\- Bien sûr ! s'écria Lebreau comme si c'était évident. Tu n'y connais rien, c'est tout !

Serah roula des yeux. Lightning les observait de sa place, silencieuse, ses mains essuyant et empilant de façon automatique les divers plats et couverts. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle entendait sa petite sœur soupirer fortement et grommeler entre ses dents.

\- Sans rire, Lebreau. Je ne sens plus mes doigts à force, se plaignit de nouveau la plus jeune.

\- Tu ne peux pas prendre exemple sur ta sœur ? Elle ne se plaint pas, elle !

Lightning haussa un sourcil, jetant une œillade à la brune qui l'observait fièrement.

\- C'est parce qu'elle est trop bien élevée pour ça, répondit Serah. Mais en fait, ça fait déjà dix fois qu'elle t'a tuée avec ces maudits couverts, termina-t-elle le visage bloqué dans une moue mécontente.

\- C'est vrai, joli cœur, tu as fait ça dans ta tête ? demanda Lebreau, feintant le choc alors qu'un large sourire barrait ses lèvres.

L'aînée des Farron se demanda pendant une seconde, dans quel monde elle avait atterri. Pourquoi elle n'était pas plutôt allait aider Fang à monter l'école ? Ou alors, tenir compagnie à Vanille et à Hope et qui étaient partie cueillir des herbes médicinales ? Mais non. Serah lui avait demandé de l'aider, et elle avait dit oui sans réfléchir.

Pas que venir donner un coup de main à Lebreau la dérangeait, mais ça faisait un moment que cette dernière se comportait de façon étrangement familière avec elle. C'est vrai que ses relations avec les amis de sa sœur s'étaient grandement améliorées. Elle-même avait fait beaucoup d'effort pour s'intégrer, mais Lightning ne savait jamais vraiment comment réagir face aux petites perches que lui lançait la brune. Pour cause, elle qui pensait que son attirance pour Fang disparaitrait rapidement, s'était vite rendu compte que la plupart du temps, ses pensées la ramenaient toujours auprès de la sauvage pulsienne. De plus, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider sur les agissements de Lebreau, alors, soit elle l'ignorait, soit elle utilisait son ton ferme et catégorique, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, finit-elle par grogner.

Lebreau esquissa une petite moue avant de répondre :

\- J'avais oublié. Il n'y a que Fang qui peut te donner des petits surnoms sans que tu cries au loup.

Lightning fronça légèrement les sourcils alors que la petite brune reconcentrait son attention sur sa vaisselle. Ça par exemple, comment devait-elle l'interpréter ? Son amie avait gardé un ton nonchalant, un brin malicieux et amusé, pourtant, Lightning n'avait pas imaginé la petite pointe latente de reproche. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire d'ailleurs ? demanda Serah qui n'avait absolument pas fait attention à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

La jeune Farron leva le nez de ses verres pour observer sa sœur. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- De qui tu parles ? questionna Lightning.

\- Eh bien… De Fang.

Bien sûr. Serah avait la capacité de retenir dans une conversation uniquement ce qui l'intéressait et dernièrement, sa cadette avait un peu trop l'habitude de la pousser sur le chemin de pulsienne.

\- Elle est allée aider Snow et Gadot à monter l'école.

\- Ah ! Chouette ! Je suis certaine que tu aurais adoré allait lui tenir compagnie, n'est-ce pas ?

Un bruit de casse provenant de Lebreau les interrompit avant que Lightning ne puisse répondre, et les deux sœurs tournèrent brutalement la tête.

\- Ça va ? interrogea Serah.

\- Oui, oui. Ça m'a échappé des mains, c'est tout, répondit la brune en ramassant les morceaux. Une pause, ça vous dit ?

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama Serah soulagée.

\- Allez sur la terrasse, je vous apporte à boire, répondit-elle en riant doucement.

Serah avait déjà abandonné son poste, se précipitant dehors pour profiter un peu du soleil estival. Lebreau, quant à elle, s'était détournée pour jeter à la poubelle le verre brisé tandis que Lightning ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle s'approcha discrètement du comptoir pendant que son amie venait de s'atteler à préparer leurs boissons.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquiert doucement Lightning.

Lebreau sursauta, se tournant vers elle.

\- Non. Tout va bien, je t'assure. Serah à raison, on a besoin de faire une petite pause.

Lightning acquiesça. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la petite brune de casser ses affaires, encore moins quand elle avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour obtenir ce genre de merveille par les temps qui courraient. Mais la blonde ne pouvait que la croire sur parole, surtout si son amie ne voulait pas se confier à elle.

\- Eh, Lebreau, interpella Serah de la terrasse. Tu peux faire deux boissons supplémentaires, Vanille et Hope sont de retour.

\- Ça marche !

\- Je vais les rejoindre, finit par déclarer Lightning, recevant pour seule réponse un léger acquiescement.

Lightning se détourna de son amie pour se diriger vers l'extérieur avant d'être interpellée.

\- Ça te dérange vraiment de m'aider ici, Light ?

La blonde s'arrêta, se tournant vers Lebreau. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où voulait en venir la brune.

\- Bien sûr que non, lâcha-t-elle lentement.

\- Mais tu aurais préférée être avec Fang, affirma Lebreau.

Lightning haussa un sourcil, seul signe distinctif de sa surprise. Elle revint sur ses pas, retournant devant le comptoir, près de son amie.

\- C'est à cause de ce que Serah a dit ?

\- Non… Non, je posais seulement la question. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes obligée de m'aider, c'est tout.

L'aînée des Farron observa pendant quelques secondes Lebreau qui finissaient de préparer leurs verres. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute ? Est-ce qu'elle était responsable de la gêne de son amie ? C'était stupide. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle occasionne un telle trouble chez la brune.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, Lebreau.

\- D'accord. Ça me rassure.

Lebreau esquissa un petit sourire tandis qu'elle mettait les verres et un gros pichet sur un plateau. Elle leva la tête vers Lightning, leurs yeux se rencontrant.

\- Après, je comprendrais si tu me disais que tu aurais aussi aimé être avec Fang.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que je ne sais passer du temps qu'avec Fang, s'agaça Lightning en soupirant.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, contredit Lebreau.

Lightning haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Fang est différente pour toi.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, maugréa Lightning.

Lebreau s'esclaffa, s'emparant de son plateau. Elle commença à se diriger vers l'extérieur avant d'ajouter :

\- Moi, je pense au contraire, que cette grande brune ne te laisse pas indifférente.

Puis elle reprit sa marche, retrouvant Serah et Vanille dehors. Lightning, complètement perplexe, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre pendant une seconde, se répétant en boucle la phrase de son amie. Est-ce qu'elle était aussi transparente que ça ? Ça faisait deux ans qu'elle essayait de faire abstraction de ces étranges sentiments qu'avaient fait naître Fang en elle.

Ça faisait deux ans, que Lightning essayait de se convaincre que le vide qu'elle ressentait ne serait jamais comblé par une femme comme la pulsienne. Qu'elles étaient trop différentes et que c'était impossible qu'elle puisse ressentir ça pour son amie. Mais Fang avait pris une place considérable dans sa vie. Cette grande brune un peu envahissante s'était fait son nid auprès d'elle et avant que Lightning ne le réalise, Fang s'était imposée naturellement à elle.

Néanmoins, le fait de prendre conscience de ses sentiments envers la brune n'amoindrissait en rien la peur qui lui tordait un peu le ventre à l'idée de se dévoiler. Qu'est-ce que Fang penserait d'elle après ça ? Lightning ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour ses amis, au contraire. Elle avait même plutôt l'impression qu'ils essayaient tous de la pousser dans les bras de la pulsienne, mais c'était facile pour eux, ils n'avaient rien à craindre et rien à perdre.

Soupirant, elle rejoignit enfin sa sœur et ses amies, s'efforçant d'effacer Fang de ses pensées. Si l'exercice n'était pas concluant, ce ne fut pas non plus un échec quand elle retrouva la joie contagieuse de Vanille qui s'extasiait sur ses trouvailles. En bon médecin du village, la petite rouquine faisait toujours en sorte d'avoir tout ce qu'il lui fallait sous la main, elle pensait même former une seconde personne si un jour, elle devait s'absenter.

Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée en sachant que Hope avait décidé d'aller explorer les terres de Gran Pulse à la recherche de vestiges oubliés. Suivant où il voulait se rendre, avoir un soigneur efficace dans leur groupe ne pourrait leur être que bénéfique si jamais il arrivait quoique ce soit.

Lightning se glissa sur la banquette au côté du jeune homme, lui adressant un petit sourire. Elle accepta ensuite le verre que lui tendait Lebreau, dégustant une première gorgée rafraichissante de sa citronnade.

 **oOo**

Une heure plus tard, Lebreau les avait tous poussé à reprendre le travail, mettant même Vanille et Hope à contribution. Cette femme savait toujours comment tirer avantage de tout ce qui l'entourait, mais au moins, cela leur permit de reprendre leur activité de façon plus chaleureuse et conviviale. Serah passait son temps à discuter avec Vanille, stupéfiant toujours autant Lightning.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient toujours un sujet de conversation sur le bout des lèvres. Leur débit de paroles était juste inépuisable et l'aînée des Farron se demandait comment c'était humainement possible. Elles n'avaient ni besoin de reprendre leur souffle ou d'avaler leur salive. Lightning savait sa cadette joyeuse et pleine de vie. Elle avait déjà fait les frais de son expansivité, mais en compagnie de Vanille, l'ancienne soldate avait le sentiment de se retrouver face à deux hyperactives. Elle était fatiguée à leur place alors qu'elle avait repris sa tâche mécanique d'essuyer et ranger plats et couverts.

La journée s'éternisait et ça n'allait jamais en finir. Comme une magicienne, Lebreau avait toujours plus de vaisselle à leur sortir de son chapeau. Lightning retint un soupir, pinçant légèrement les lèvres. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, rentrée chez elle, prendre une bonne douche fraiche et s'affaler sur son canapé.

Elle pensa brièvement que si Fang avait été là, elle s'ennuierait peut-être un peu moins. Car, même si elle appréciait passer du temps en compagnie de sa petite sœur, elle préférait quand même que ça se passe autrement que devant des tables remplies de vaisselles.

\- Au fait, Hope, interpella Vanille.

Le jeune homme leva le nez de la pile de casseroles qu'il était en train de frotter dans l'évier au côté de Lebreau. Il écarta une mèche argentée de devant ses yeux tandis que son attention se portait sur sa meilleure amie. Ces deux-là étaient aussi inséparables… Qu'elle-même et Fang, tien. Lightning grommela intérieurement, se maudissant de ne pouvoir éloigner la pulsienne brune trop longtemps de son esprit.

Néanmoins, elle était certaine qu'il n'y avait rien de plus entre Vanille et Hope. Ils étaient extrêmement liés, certes, mais comme frère et sœur. Et pour cause, Hope lui avait affirmé ne pas vraiment s'intéresser aux filles pour l'instant, plus préoccupé par sa formation d'archéologue. Quant à Vanille, d'après Serah, le cœur de la rouquine balançait pour un certain homme d'âge mur à la peau noire et à la coupe d'afro.

Lightning ne savait pas si Sazh était au courant et ce qu'il pensait des sentiments de Vanille. Rien ne laissait supposer que la jeune femme et le père de famille avaient établi une autre relation que celle basé sur l'amitié. L'homme se confiait assez régulièrement à elle et Lightning l'écoutait et essayait de le conseiller autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais il ne lui avait encore jamais parlé de Vanille dans ces termes. Peut-être que la petite rousse n'osait tout simplement pas se dévoiler. Après tout, elle était bien plus jeune que Sazh et Lightning comprenait parfaitement qu'elle est peur de se faire rejeter.

\- Tu pars bientôt à l'aventure, non ? demanda Vanille, interrompant les pensées de Lightning.

\- Oui. Mon père va enfin m'emmener avec lui dans quelques semaines pour une excursion. J'ai hâte, répondit-il en souriant largement.

\- Où est-ce que vous allez ? questionna Lightning, s'intégrant dans la conversation.

\- Dans les ruines d'Haerii. Apparemment, ils auraient découvert une grotte qui renfermerait des choses étranges. D'ailleurs, Light, mon père voulait te demander à toi et à Fang si vous vouliez nous accompagner. C'est un peu éloigné dans les Steppes et si nous partons juste tous les deux, ça serait un peu dangereux.

Lightning esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Effectivement, la prudence était toujours de mise dans ce monde et quand on préparait un voyage, valait mieux partir à plusieurs et avoir au moins un bon combattant dans les rangs. Deux, c'était encore mieux et comme le village était maintenant prospère et que toute une équipe s'était montée pour le protéger, il était plus aisé de pouvoir partir à l'aventure pendant plusieurs jours.

\- Bien sûr, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit-elle enfin. Vous avez demandé à Fang ?

\- Me demander quoi ? intervint soudainement une voix au petit accent exotique qui fit vibrer la poitrine de Lightning.

La blonde leva les yeux vers l'entrée du bar, apercevant Fang qui était revenu de sa journée de travail avec Snow et Gadot. Sa peau était caramélisée, brunie par le soleil d'été. Ses magnifiques prunelles émeraude semblaient toujours briller de mille feux sous une tignasse brune et rebelle dont elle avait tressé quelques mèches, avant de retenir le tout avec un élastique. Un large sourire qui devint vite charmeur et taquin étira les lèvres de Fang, tandis qu'elle s'avançait tranquillement vers elle.

\- Salut les amis, s'exclama Gadot, rejoignant l'arrière du comptoir pour se prendre une boisson fraîche dans le réfrigérateur.

Snow s'approcha de Serah, l'embrassant tendrement sur la tempe. Lightning détourna la tête. Même si elle acceptait un peu mieux la relation qui unissait sa petite sœur et le grand blond, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment de voir leur marque d'affection.

Un souffle chaud la fit violemment frissonner de la tête aux pieds alors que Fang s'était glissée à ses côtés.

\- Salut Sunshine, s'exclama-t-elle joyeuse.

Lightning porta son attention sur elle, sentant son ventre jouer les saltos tandis que leurs yeux se rencontraient. Puis, sans le vouloir, elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Lebreau, se remémorant la légère pique que son amie lui avait faite par rapport à son laxisme envers Fang.

La petite brune ne semblait pas agir différemment. Ses gestes continuaient d'être naturels et elle paraissait toujours aussi concentrée sur sa tâche. Une douce pression sur son bras la tira de ses pensées et elle se tourna vers Fang.

Lightning tomba dans les yeux de la grande brune. Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'ancienne militaire eut l'impression de voir une lueur de colère briller dans les prunelles vertes, mais ça disparu si rapidement qu'elle eut le sentiment de l'avoir imaginé.

\- Excuse-moi. Salut, répondit-elle enfin doucement.

\- Ça va ?

\- Très bien.

La blonde n'avait aucune envie de s'étendre sur ses questionnements, encore moins face à Fang.

\- Alors, comment c'est passé cette journée ? préféra-t-elle demander pour changer de sujet.

\- Super bien, répliqua Fang.

\- Vous avez avancé l'école ? questionna Serah.

De tous, c'était probablement la plus pressée de voir ce bâtiment terminé.

\- D'ici la fin du mois prochain, elle devrait même être terminée, déclara Snow, fier de lui.

\- On ne pourra pas dire qu'on n'y a pas mis pas de la volonté, ajouta Gadot, une bouteille de bière dans une main.

\- Mais vous allez devoir vous passer de Fang, intervint Hope.

\- Ah bon ? s'exclama cette dernière.

\- Son père veut nous emmener avec eux quand ils vont partir explorer une grotte dans les ruines d'Haerii, expliqua Lightning.

\- Oh ! D'accord. C'est donc ça qu'on devait me demander ?

Lightning acquiesça lentement, poursuivant toujours sa corvée.

\- Alors, tu es partante ? interrogea Hope.

\- Pourquoi demander, rit Vanille. Dès qu'il est question de partir à l'aventure, Fang est toujours partante. Encore plus si Light est de la partie, débita-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Un lourd silence se fit dans la pièce alors que la blonde levait ses yeux vers la rousse. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que cette réflexion voulait bien dire. Tout le monde fixait Vanille chacun arborant une expression semblable, sauf Fang qui semblait à la fois frustrée et blasée.

\- J'aurai peut-être mieux fait de me taire, suggéra Vanille en pinçant les lèvres.

La grande brune secoua la tête, avant de la tourner vers Hope.

\- Bien sûr que je suis partante. Nous partirions quand ?

\- D'ici une ou deux semaines, je pense. Je vous tiendrez au courant de toute façon.

Fang acquiesça tandis que l'activité reprenait autour d'elle. Lightning, quant à elle, avait du mal à saisir ce qui venait de se passer. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement ? Perplexe, elle se tourna vers Fang, mais cette dernière la coupa dans son élan.

\- Ça te dirait de venir avec moi ? J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose, dit-elle en souriant chaudement.

Lightning haussa un sourcil, stoppant ses gestes automatiques.

\- Hum… Je ne sais pas…

\- Ça va, tu as assez donné de ta personne, non ? Lebreau peut se passer de toi. N'est-ce pas, Lebreau, s'exclama un peu plus fortement Fang en se tournant vers la petite brune.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut. Snow et Gadot vont la remplacer.

\- QUOI ! crièrent les deux hommes en question.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ont à assez travaillés pour aujourd'hui ? protesta Gadot.

\- Ouai… Je comptais emmener Serah pour une petite promenade, ajouta Snow.

Lebreau se redressa, les poings sur les hanches et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de tous me planter les gars ! Alors on se remet au travail, tempêta-t-elle farouchement.

Des grognements mécontents se firent entendre lorsque Fang attrapa le bras de Lightning.

\- Eh bien, bon courage ! Nous, on n'y va, déclara Fang, se dirigeant vers l'extérieur tout en entraînant la blonde.

\- Quoi ? Attends ! Fang !

Trop surprise, Lightning ne prêta attention à rien d'autre qu'au dos de la grande brune qui la tirait dans son sillage. Elle se laissa conduire sous les coups d'œil amusaient de ses amis, ses joues rougissant quelque peu d'embarras.

\- Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-elle enfin une fois dehors.

\- Tu verras ! Je suis certaine que ça va te plaire, répondit Fang enjouée.

Lightning savait qu'une fois que Fang était dans cet état, c'était presque impossible de la calmer. Et puis, la curiosité venait de prendre le pas sur sa raison. Mais il y avait aussi cette main qui s'était glissée dans la sienne. Cette peau chaude et douce bien qu'un peu sèche. Elle aimait la sensation que lui procurait le contact de leur épiderme et quelque chose se tortilla de nouveau dans son ventre alors qu'elle suivait aveuglement Fang, se rendant compte qu'après Serah, la brune était probablement la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance.

 **oOo**

 **Note** : C'est bon ? Pas trop choquée d'une Lebreau amoureuse de Light ? J'espère, parce que peut-être qu'un jour, je ferrais un petit texte sur elles. Relation établie ou ancienne. J'avoue que l'idée me plait. A mercredi prochain pour la suite.


	4. Quatrième partie

**Note :** Me voilà. Je sais, comparé à d'habitude, j'ai du retard dans mon heure de publication, mais boulot exige. J'ai beaucoup hésité du coup à poursuivre la publication au même rythme ou à faire un espace de deux semaines… pour me permettre d'avoir plus de temps pour avancer ma fic suivante et que ça ne mette pas trop de temps entre les deux.. Mais finalement, je vais rester comme tel.

 **RAR :** parce que je suis mignonne. Je vois d'ailleurs que mon léger Lebreau  & Light à recut un franc succès. Je suis rassurée.

 **Melle j'aime :** Contente que ce petit retour en arrière t'ait plus. Ça me rassure. A l'origine, il n'était absolument pas prévu au programme. J'ai une idée pour une Lebreau & Light et il n'y aurait absolument pas que du flirt lol…

 **PoneyArcEnCiel :** Merci beaucoup. Je suis certaine que j'en mérite pas tant, mais ton compliment que fait très plaisir. Je suis très contente que ça te plaise et que tu arrives à visualiser les scènes. C'est tellement important le ressentit avec un tel sujet, surtout que je n'étais pas certaine des retours que j'allais recevoir. Génial que tu sois autant ouverte au Lebreau & Light. Je trouve aussi que Fang doit avoir un peu de challenge. Je l'ai peu exploité dans cette fic, mais j'ai beaucoup d'autre projet à venir… Voilà la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les précédentes.

 **Guest :** Kalimero ? De rien, c'est quand même plus agréable d'avoir une réponse, surtout quand on prend le temps de laisser un petit mot. La review fait plaisir, alors une petite réponse… Effectivement, du côté francophone, il n'y a pas de fiction sur ce sujet. Quelques une du côté anglo à ce que j'ai compris et pour le peu que soit capable de lire l'anglais. C'est vrai que Fang fait plus masculine, mais perso, j'adore lui donner un côté plus féminin. Chez moi, elle aurait tendance à avoir un côté surprotecteur. Je joue un peu sur les caractères. J'aime bien donner à Light un aspect plus humaine… Je ne peux que t'encourager à continuer de lire bien sûr, lol ! Contente que ça ne te choque pas. Je préfère aussi largement le Fang & Light, mais j'ai envie d'exploiter un autre thème et du coup, ça se goupille bien avec un Lebreau & Light. Niveau couple, je réserve des surprises. Génial que ce flask-back sur leur mise en couple t'ai plus. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, même si ce n'était pas prévu au programme normalement. Je te laisse découvrir pour le reste et voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire.

 **Chapitre 4**

Environs trois semaines plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient sur les routes, accompagnant Hope et son père pour leur excursion.

C'était un voyage tranquille. Père et fils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. L'un désireux d'en apprendre toujours plus pour devenir l'un des prochains meilleurs archéologues de Gran Pulse, et l'autre ravi de pouvoir transmettre son savoir à son enfant. C'est en observant ces deux-là, que Lightning et Fang réalisaient qu'elle n'avait pas durement travaillé pour rien.

Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, la relation de Hope avec son paternelle était précaire. Certainement comme la plupart des relations parents/adolescents, cependant, ça avait paru plus profond que ça. Il avait fallu que toute cette tragédie arrive pour qu'ils puissent se comprendre enfin, mais rien n'était plus agréable pour elles, que de les voir aussi proches.

Ils étaient tous une famille. C'était important pour elles de savoir l'un des leur heureux, surtout en sachant que Hope était celui qui avait été le plus touché par toute cette histoire.

Il était un peu plus de midi et ils avaient décidé de s'arrêter au bord d'une rivière pour reprendre des forces avant de poursuivre leur chemin. Hope et Fang terminaient tranquillement leur repas. Pendant ce temps, Lightning avait ôté ses bottes pour plonger ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche du cours d'eau tandis que Bartholomew était en train de répertorier des feuilles provenant d'un arbuste rare.

Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, leur route s'était déroulée calmement. Pas d'attaque impromptue ou d'accident. C'était presque un voyage de routine et d'un certain côté, c'était reposant. Au village, tout le monde agissait comme dans une fourmilière. A peine levé qu'ils devaient déjà se mettre au travail pour avancer rapidement la construction des derniers bâtiments.

Quand Fang n'allait pas à la chasse, elle aidait ses amis. Elle se retrouvait souvent à donner un coup de main à Snow et à Gadot, préférant de loin le travail au grand air plutôt que de rester enfermer. Parfois, Lightning venait les aider avec Sazh, quand ce dernier pouvait laisser Dajh, son fils, à Serah ou Vanille. Mais dernièrement, la blonde était souvent réquisitionnée par Lebreau pour toute sorte d'activité et malgré son caractère réservé, Lightning ne savait pas vraiment dire non quand il s'agit de ses amis. Encore moins quand la petite brune utilisait Serah à son avantage.

Son ventre se tordit et Fang retint un soupir d'agacement. Elle sentait le monstre sournois d'un sentiment qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant, se manifester de nouveau au fond d'elle. Une légère brise passa sur elle, apaisant la chaleur de ce début d'après-midi d'été. C'était un petit coin tranquille, à l'ombre et à l'abri du danger. Les nombreux arbres et arbustes qui les entouraient leur apportaient une certaine sécurité, tandis que la nature les enveloppait de ses sons et odeurs.

C'était à la fois reposant et exaltant. Ici, il n'y avait à s'inquiéter de rien d'autre que d'assurer sa survie et de profiter du paysage. En parlant de paysage. Alors qu'elle avalait son dernier morceau de viande, Fang jeta un coup d'œil vers Lightning. Elle s'était assise sur un rocher, étendant ses jambes nues devant elle dans la rivière. La brune profita de la vue, remontant lentement le long des mollets jusqu'aux cuisses, appréciant le grain de peau laiteux. Une petite boule de chaleur naquit dans son ventre et elle s'empêcha de se mordiller le coin de la lèvre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait du désir pour Lightning, au contraire. En même temps, il faisait chaud, d'accord, mais qu'elle idée de porter un short aussi court, maugréa-t-elle intérieurement pour se donner bonne conscience.

Fang s'arracha à la contemplation des jambes alléchantes, remontant ses yeux jusqu'au visage de son amie. Avec surprise, elle se retrouva prise au piège de deux prunelles d'un bleu azur saisissant. Elle aimait cette jolie frimousse remplie de douceur. Lightning en avait vu beaucoup, peut-être un peu trop, ce qui faisait d'elle une personne mélancolique à certains moments. Malgré ça, elle avait su avancer tout en gardant espoir et dans ses pupilles, Fang pouvait maintenant voir briller l'envie de vivre.

A ses yeux, Lightning était captivante et attachante. La brune s'était tout de suite retrouvée attirée par le magnétisme de cette blonde aux reflets roses. Et il y a quelques jours, si on lui avait posé la question, Fang aurait aussitôt répondu qu'elle était certaine que ce qu'elle ressentait était réciproque.

Depuis qu'ils avaient repris une vie routinière, elles avaient passé énormément de temps ensemble. Elles avaient appris à se connaître. Chacune s'était confiée à l'autre et une forte relation s'était développée entre elles, mais ce n'était pas de l'amitié. C'était plus que ça et ce qui les unissait était trop fort. Fang avait à de nombreuses reprises remarquée les œillades que lançaient Lightning dans sa direction et il lui était tout simplement impossible de ne pas y répondre.

Elles passaient la plupart de leur temps à flirter et pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas tactile, Lightning ne se montrait pas vraiment réfractaire à ses gestes affectifs. Pour Fang, s'était un signe révélateur. Light était aussi attirée par sa personne et une relation entre elles été plus qu'envisageable, ce à quoi la pulsienne ne dirait certainement pas non. Après tout, ça faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'elle pensait rendre les choses plus sérieuses.

Cependant, elle ne pensait pas avoir une quelconque rivale. Lebreau était une femme, certes plutôt autoritaire dans son genre, mais elle était gentille et mignonne. Fang ne doutait pas de son succès. La petite barmaid avait son lot de prétendant à ses pieds, mais Fang n'avait pas manqué de voir la sympathie et la considération plus que flagrante que la petite brune avaient envers Lightning.

Quelques jours auparavant, Fang n'était pas réellement inquiète. Lebreau restait discrète, ne désirant apparemment pas se dévoiler et la blonde ne semblait pas réceptive à ses attentions, jusqu'à ces coups d'œil échangés entre elles. A ce moment-là, Fang avait senti le sentiment de la jalousie brûler ses entrailles.

\- Tu devrais aller la voir et te déclarer, suggéra soudainement Hope qui était toujours assis à ses côtés.

Fang s'extirpa de la vision de Lightning et de ses pensées, se tournant vers l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés. Ce dernier arborait un petit air conspirateur ainsi qu'un léger sourire en coin.

\- Après tout, ça fait assez longtemps que vous flirtez ensemble et je suis sûr que Light n'y sera pas rebutée.

\- Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais pas aux filles et encore moins aux relations, toi, émit Fang, malicieuse.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ignorant ou aveugle, répondit Hope.

La brune pouffa doucement de rire.

\- Je suis aussi transparente que ça ? demanda-t-elle un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

Hope haussa des épaules, lui jetant un coup d'œil en coin.

\- Pas vraiment. Je dis juste que pour quelqu'un qui vous connaît bien, votre relation se voit comme le nez au milieu d'une figure. Après, j'ai toujours été très perspicace.

\- Hum… Est-ce toi, ou Vanille et Serah qui ont étaient perspicaces ?

Le jeune homme rit légèrement. Ce n'était pas étonnant venant de ces deux pipelettes. Fang se détourna de Hope pour porter de nouveau son attention sur Lightning. La blonde profitait pleinement des doux rayons de soleil qui filtraient aux travers des branches des arbres, probablement perdue dans ses pensées.

Hope avait raison. Elle devait se lancer, tenter le tout pour le tout quitte à se faire rejeter. Lightning était peut-être réservée et mystérieuse, mais un jour ou l'autre quelqu'un de plus audacieux qu'elle se présenterait pour la lui ravir sous le nez. Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'elle laisse un ou une étrangère lui dérober ce qu'elle convoitait depuis des années. Encore moins si c'était Lebreau.

Fang était habituée à toujours avoir ce qu'elle voulait et elle mettait toujours tous ses moyens en œuvre pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Toutefois, elle allait faire ça bien et y allait avec douceur si elle ne voulait pas que Lightning lui file entre les doigts comme une anguille. Cette femme était plutôt douée pour fuir les choses quand elles ne lui convenaient pas.

Fière de ses résolutions et l'espoir lui gonflant le cœur, Fang se mit en mouvement pour ranger leurs affaires qu'ils avaient éparpillées pour leur repas. Hope avait rejoint son père et Lightning vint lui donner silencieusement un coup de main. Fang trouvait d'ailleurs qu'elle était plus taciturne que d'habitude. La blonde parlait uniquement quand on lui posait une question et encore. De plus, il n'était pas rare qu'elle ne réplique qu'avec de vagues onomatopées si elle jugeait inutile d'user sa salive.

Alors, même si ce comportement n'était pas _étrange_ de la part de son amie, celle-ci avait fait assez de progrès ces dernières années pour que cela paraisse anormal. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant turlupiner Lightning pour qu'elle se retourne tellement les méninges. La connaissant, Fang savait que le moindre souci pouvait prendre des proportions astronomiques avec elle. C'était souvent le risque avec les personnes qui préféraient tout garder pour elles. La brune pouvait presque se vanter d'être l'une des seules à être capables de percer la carapace de Lightning et de l'amener à se dévoiler.

\- Nous nous remettons en route ? demanda Bartholomew qui revenait des buissons qu'il avait analysés de fond en comble.

\- Oui, répondit Fang. Autant avancer le plus possible avant la tombée de la nuit.

\- Nous avons encore beaucoup de jours de marche ? questionna-t-il, rangeant méticuleusement ses affaires dans son sac à dos.

\- Une semaine, si nous avançons bien, répliqua Lightning qui rattachait les sangles de ses bottes après les avoir remises. Un peu moins si on tombe sur des chocobos dans les steppes, ajoute-t-elle en se redressant.

\- Ça serait chouette, approuva Hope.

Lightning esquissa à peine un sourire tandis que chacun s'apprêtait à reprendre la route. L'ancienne soldate vérifia la présence de son épée dans son fourreau en frôlant le manche, pendant que Fang s'emparait de sa lance et l'attachait dans son dos.

\- Nous allons arriver par le sud, intervint Fang. Nous pourrions essayer de gagner le Bassin de Namva. Ça serait un lieu idéal pour passer la nuit et vous devriez trouver quelques petites choses intéressantes.

\- Ça me semble bien, acquiesça le père de Hope. Vous pensez que nous y serons dans la journée ?

\- En fin d'après-midi si on part tout de suite.

\- Alors mettons nous en route. J'ai hâte de découvrir ce bassin.

Fang esquissa un sourire, tournant la tête dans la direction de Lightning.

\- Vous verrez, de nuit et à cette saison, c'est un endroit magnifique.

La brune se détourna rapidement, ouvrant la marche, suivit de Hope et de Bartholomew. Tout aller se jouer ce soir et malgré qu'elle pensait sérieusement avoir toutes ses chances, Fang ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu nerveuse. Tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le long chemin sinueux qui menait au Steppe, elle élabora tout un plan dans sa tête, désireuse d'être bien préparée pour cette éprouvante conversation.

 **oOo**

C'est avec soulagement et un soupir collectif qu'ils atteignirent ce petit coin à l'abri du Bassin de Namva. Après avoir débarrassé la zone des créatures qui y grouillaient, ils avaient laissé tomber leur paquetage au sol avant de s'asseoir.

Grace aux hautes falaises, ils étaient à l'abri des monstres volants et il n'y avait aucune possibilité qu'ils soient attaqués par surprise grâce au fait que l'endroit ne possédait qu'une seule entrée.

Hope s'était affalé dans l'herbe alors que son père, assis à côté de lui, le couvait tendrement des yeux. Lightning observait les environs, redécouvrant ce lieu dans lequel ils avaient aussi fait une halte plusieurs années auparavant. Fang avait l'impression que ça faisait des siècles que leurs aventures avaient eus lieu. C'était amusant de voir combien il était possible de vite oublier les mauvais moments d'un passé lointain au profit d'un avenir florissant qui s'offrait à eux.

Le soleil commençait doucement sa descente derrière les falaises et bientôt une nuit profonde allait les entourer. Quand celle-ci serait tombée, il ne faudrait même pas espérer pouvoir quitter le Bassin sans risque.

\- Je m'occupe d'aller trouver quelque chose de comestible à se mettre sous la dent, proposa Fang. Vous vous occupez du feu ? demanda-t-elle en observant alternativement Hope et Lightning.

\- Pas de problème ! s'exclama Hope. Ramène-nous quelque chose de bon.

\- Je mangerais bien un bon steak de béhémoth, fit-elle en adressant un coup d'œil malicieux à la blonde.

Elle avait entendu dire que son amie, qui n'était pas vraiment un as de la cuisine, se débrouillait plutôt bien avec de la viande de Béhémoth. Restez à savoir dans quel sens. Parce que s'il était question de battre la chair pour qu'elle soit plus tendre, alors oui, Lightning était douée, sinon, Fang avait de sérieux doutes. La blonde plissa des yeux, lui jetant une œillade courroucée.

\- Ne va pas commettre l'idiotie d'aller t'attaquer toute seule à un béhémoth, maugréa Lightning.

\- Promis, Sunshine. Je ferais en sorte de rester loin de ces grosses bêtes aux dents longues, rit Fang.

Lightning secoua doucement la tête et Fang se détourna pour partir chasser le dîner. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'aurait pas à aller bien loin.

 **oOo**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, un éclatant feu de camp pétillait, les éclairant au milieu de la nuit profonde qui était brutalement tombée. Une légère brise les rafraîchissait après la chaleur de la journée et c'était plus que plaisant.

Le ventre plein, ils avaient ensuite passé un moment à discuter ensemble, notamment sur le travail de Bartholomew. C'est avec passion qu'il avait parlé de ses découvertes sous l'attention de Hope et le sourire des deux jeunes femmes.

Finalement, père et fils avaient fini par s'endormir, voulant être totalement reposés pour la longue journée de marche qui les attendait le lendemain. Lightning avait, elle aussi, laissée croire qu'elle voulait dormir, s'allongeant et leur tournant le dos. Cependant, quand elle se rendit compte que ses compagnons dormaient enfin à poings fermés, elle s'était doucement relevée.

Ses pensées tournaient tellement que le sommeil la fuyait. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver à se forcer, ça ne ferait que repousser l'échéance et elle finirait par faire une nuit blanche, ce qui n'était pas vraiment indiqué quand on était sur les routes.

Elle se redressa et sans le vouloir, ses yeux accrochèrent l'agréable silhouette de Fang. Allongée pas loin d'elle, la pulsienne semblait dormir paisiblement et Lightning ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Elle sentit quelque chose se tortiller dans son ventre et l'envahir peu à peu. Pinçant les lèvres, Lightning se leva, s'éloignant de leur campement.

Tranquillement, elle s'approcha du Bassin dont le niveau d'eau avait légèrement diminué avec l'été. Les rayons de la pleine lune se reflétaient difficilement au milieu des falaises qui les entouraient, mais cela suffisait à iriser le lac de doux éclats. Retenant un soupir, Lightning s'assit sur un des rochers qui bordaient la rive. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, diverses pensées défilant dans sa tête, toutes apportant encore son lot de questions.

Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses songes qu'elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'une personne s'était placée à ses côtés. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle sentit un effleurement sur l'un de ses bras qu'elle sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner. Lightning avait toujours eu un sang-froid exceptionnel, c'était certainement ce qui lui permettait de pouvoir autant cacher ses émotions. Elle remercia ses années d'expérience quand elle réussit à camoufler la surprise qu'elle avait failli exprimer, en rencontrant les orbes émeraude de Fang.

Elle la croyait profondément endormie et Lightning avait cru pouvoir échapper à ses yeux inquisiteurs qui la chamboulaient plus que jamais. Fang avait toujours eut cette capacité sur elle. Dès l'instant où elle avait rencontré la brune, Lightning s'était aperçue qu'elle lui faisait ressentir beaucoup plus de choses.

A la mort de sa mère, une fois que la colère se fut dissipée, La blonde avait eu l'impression d'être amorphe. Comme anesthésiée. Puis elle s'était mis un seul et unique but en tête, celui de tout faire pour que Serah ne manque de rien. Alors elle avait commencé à agir comme un automate. Travailler, protéger sa sœur, travailler encore, veiller sur Serah et ne jamais s'arrêter.

Lightning se rendait compte maintenant, à quel point elle avait été un parfait petit soldat. Elle avait oublié ce qui était essentiel jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Fang et sa personnalité malicieuse. Sans être trop expansive, la pulsienne était pleine de vie et d'espoir. Lightning avait d'abord était éblouie par sa détermination à retrouver Vanille, alors que tout semblait perdu.

Elle ne l'avouerait certainement jamais à son amie, mais sa présence lui avait redonné fois en l'avenir. Fang était arrivée dans sa vie avec la puissance de charge d'un béhémoth pour ensuite s'y installer définitivement, et la savoir à ses côtés faisait naitre dans sa poitrine un sentiment de sécurité. Malgré que cela ne soit pas réelle, avoir l'impression de sentir la main de la brune dans son dos pour la soutenir, la rassurait et l'aidait à avancer.

Lightning poussa un léger soupir, tandis qu'elle se rendait compte d'être repartie dans ses pensées. Fang, qui avait jugé préférable de ne pas la brusquer, se tourna de nouveau vers elle. La blonde vit son amie s'asseoir à ses côtés et elle fit tout son possible pour ignorer le frisson qui parcourra son dos lorsque la peau de leurs bras nue se frôla. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Fang, qu'à présent elle avait du mal à les réprimer.

Lightning n'était pas certaine de ce qui s'était passé avec Lebreau. Des coups d'œil qu'elle avait intercepté ou des répliques teintaient de reproches, mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'est de la différence de ce qu'elle éprouvait entre la barmaid et la pulsienne. Fang était spéciale à ses yeux. Elle dégageait et faisait naître quelque chose en elle, que Lightning ne pourrait jamais ressentir avec une autre femme.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? fit enfin la voix de Fang.

Basse et douce. Une intonation veloutée que la blonde avait toujours aimée. Lightning tourna la tête vers Fang, accrochant les prunelles vertes qui brillaient dans la maigre lumière de la nuit. Elle remercia qu'il fasse nuit, car elle aurait eu du mal à expliquer le rougissement évident de ses joues.

\- Je vais bien, marmonna-t-elle, levant le nez vers le ciel.

Fang avait eu raison. A cette saison, le bassin de Namva était magnifique. Le ciel dégagé, dévoilant une lune ronde et une nuée d'étoiles qui semblait briller de mille feux. Un léger silence les enveloppa. Ça aussi, c'était un signe. Elles n'avaient pas tout le temps besoin de parler. Même rester ainsi, juste côte à côte, pouvait leur suffire sans que cela ne jette entre elle un malaise.

\- Tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi si jam…

\- Je vais bien, Fang, coupa Lightning.

\- On ne dirait pas.

Habituellement, Fang n'insistait pas et Lightning appréciait ça. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas être contrainte et de devoir forcer la relation. Ça lui permettait aussi de profiter de la présence de la pulsienne sans que celle-ci ne se doute de quoique ce soit. Mais cette fois, Fang n'avait pas l'air décidée à rester silencieuse.

\- Je sais qu'à l'origine, tu n'es pas très bavarde, mais je trouve que depuis que nous sommes partis, tu bats des records.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Je suis comme d'habitude.

Lightning tourna de nouveau la tête vers la brune. Fang l'observait, un air narquois peint sur son visage charmeur. Avant même qu'elle ne s'exprime, la blonde savait déjà que son amie ne la croyait pas.

\- A d'autre ! Je te connais bien, Light. Mieux que personne en dehors de ta sœur et il y a beaucoup de sujets sur lesquels tu ne peux pas me duper.

Lightning garda autant que possible un visage impassible, mais avec Fang, c'était souvent difficile. Elle ne se rappelait pas le nombre de fois que cette femme avait réussi l'exploit de la faire sourire, alors qu'en temps ordinaire, elle avait déjà du mal à esquisser une grimace. La blonde se mordit l'intérieur d'une joue, détournant la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien de bien important, finit-elle par maugréer.

Un soupir attira son attention et elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Fang. Cette dernière ne semblait pas convaincue et Lightning la connaissait bien aussi, elle savait que la brune n'allait pas se taire bien longtemps. Et l'ancienne soldate eut raison.

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Lebreau ? demanda brutalement la brune.

La surprise saisit Lightning, qui ne put la cacher cette fois. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'un sentiment désagréable lui nouait l'estomac. Fang s'écarta un peu d'elle, comme si elle désirait mettre le plus de distance possible entre leurs deux corps. Lightning se sentie soudainement inconfortable, voulant tout de suite retrouver le léger contact rassurant que leurs bras lui procurait.

Fang avait toujours été tactile avec elle, et la blonde se délectait silencieusement de ses maigres signes d'affections qu'elle pouvait glaner. Lightning ne comprenait pas ce revirement soudain de situation et elle n'était pas certaine de l'apprécier non plus.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de Lebreau ? questionna Lightning.

Fang, qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, fronça les sourcils. Les traits de son visage se durcirent, signe qu'elle était mécontente et peut-être un peu vexé. Bizarrement, Lightning trouvait que ça n'enlever rien à son charme et elle se fit vaguement la réflexion qu'elle avait dû toucher le fond.

\- Tu t'interroges sur les sentiments que tu éprouves pour elle, non ? lui répondit son amie de façon trop détachée.

\- Les sentiments que j'e… Je ne ressens rien pour Lebreau, énonça Lightning.

\- J'ai vu les coups d'œil que vous vous lanciez, contra Fang.

\- Quoi ? Non. Ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec de quelconques sentiments.

\- Vraiment ? piqua la brune sur un ton narquois.

\- Je l'apprécie comme une amie.

\- Et rien d'autre ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement à me faire dire, Fang ? s'agaça Lightning.

Elle n'avait pas la réputation d'avoir beaucoup de patience, alors si son amie avait quelque chose à lui dire, autant qu'elle se lance franchement. Ça ne l'amusait pas vraiment de tourner autour du pot pendant des siècles. C'était une perte de temps et d'énergie qu'il était possible de mettre à profit de façon plus utile.

Fang pencha légèrement la tête sur un côté, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- La dernière fois, j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose avait changé entre vous, se décida à révéler à la pulsienne.

Lightning fronça les sourcils avant d'en relever un, quand elle se rappela à quel évènement faisait référence la brune.

\- Rien n'a changé. Lebreau m'a seulement fait quelques remarques que je n'ai pas bien comprises, c'est tout.

Et même si, au contraire, elle croyait avoir compris, il ne servait à rien d'en faire part à Fang. Premièrement, ça ne la regardait pas et deuxièmement, l'idée même de mettre la brune au courant de ses doutes lui déplaisait.

\- Alors… Tu ne ressens rien pour elle ? Pas de sentiments d'amour naissant ?

\- Bien sûr que non, grogna Lightning, ses joues s'enflammant.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Si elle avait été un peu plus impulsive, elle se serait vendue à son amie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Fang, qui venait de lever le nez vers le ciel étoilé. Pourquoi lui posait-elle toutes ces questions ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle autant à ses supposés sentiments, alors que jusqu'à présent, ça avait l'air de la désintéresser totalement ?

Au fond d'elle, ça la dérangeait que la brune est pu imaginer qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour Lebreau. Etrangement, Lightning avait un besoin urgent d'éclaircir toute cette histoire et de se dévoiler. Cependant, l'insécurité qu'elle éprouvait face aux sentiments de Fang, lui firent garder la bouche fermée.

Elles observèrent les astres brillaient, laissant le silence les entourer. Puis la voix de la pulsienne résonna doucement à ses oreilles.

\- Ça me rassure.

Lightning tourna la tête vers la brune, surprise. Son amie avait retrouvé une posture plus décontractée. La raideur qui avait habité son corps semblait s'être volatilisée. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres et quand Fang fixa enfin son attention sur elle, Lightning découvrit des prunelles chaudes et brillantes. Il se dégageait de ses yeux une infinie tendresse et elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas la première fois que Fang la regardait ainsi.

\- Je n'aurai pas aimé qu'elle obtienne ce que je convoite aussi, ajouta la brune, le visage empreint d'espièglerie.

La respiration de la blonde se bloqua momentanément, son cœur s'emballant dans sa poitrine. Les mots, qui ne laissaient aucune place à l'imagination, firent doucement leur chemin, semant quand même derrière eux un léger sentiment de doute.

Lightning cherchait des yeux toute trace de moquerie, sentant son ventre faire des saltos et une boule de chaleur grossir à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle était déjà tombée amoureuse et elle savait depuis longtemps avoir succombé au charme de Fang, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça lui ferrait cet effet si un jour, elle apprenait que c'était réciproque.

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire ? demanda finalement Fang, surprise de l'inactivité de son amie. Surtout suite à une telle révélation.

Lightning inspira doucement, renflouant la joie qui menaçait de sortir au cas où elle se ferait de fausses idées.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que… Tu aimerais… Plus, avec moi ?

Le sourire de Fang s'élargit tandis qu'elle penchait le haut de son corps vers elle.

\- Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par, plus, Light, susurra-t-elle.

\- C'est à toi de me le dire, non ?

Fang se redressa, laissant derrière elle un léger effluve d'amande douce, provenant du savon qu'elle utilisait pour se laver. L'odeur lui monta agréablement au nez et la brune pouffa un rire rapide, la tirant de son plaisir olfactif.

\- On peut jouer longtemps comme ça, Sunshine.

Fang avait raison. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'aimaient abandonner la partie et elles avaient toujours apprécié se taquiner. Toutefois, après une telle semi-révélation, Lightning n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de jouer à ce jeu. Pour le dire niaisement, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle soupirait silencieusement après Fang. Ça faisait trop longtemps que toutes les deux, elles s'amusaient à flirter ensemble, à titiller la limite entre l'amitié et plus pour jouer maintenant à faire languir les choses.

Serah lui avait dit une fois que sa relation avec Fang était spéciale. Différente. La pulsienne brune n'était pas une amie. Elle était plus que ça, et Lightning avait été incapable de démentir. Ça lui avait impossible de nier ce qu'elle ressentait, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et face à sa sœur, cela aurait été stupide.

Fang qui était restée silencieuse, laissa ses pieds glisser au sol, la tirant de ses pensées. La brune s'apprêtait de toute évidence à rejoindre sa couverture pour se reposer un peu. Cependant, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Lightning sembla sentir comme un déclic au fond d'elle, comme si c'était ce qu'elle attendait pour agir.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, se décida-t-elle à avouer sans détour.

Surprise, la brune haussa un sourcil. Elle se tourna face à Lightning lorsque celle-ci se mit debout à son tour. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se rapprocha de son amie. Elle n'était pas douée avec les mots, ce n'était pas son rayon, de plus, elle n'était pas certaine de trouver ceux qui conviendraient. Mais ne dit-on pas que les gestes valent mieux que tous les mots ? Ça, ça lui convenait. Lightning était une femme d'action, agir, elle savait ce que c'était. Même si elle se sentait un peu gourde en ce moment.

L'ancienne soldate se rapprocha encore, ne quittant pas les yeux de Fang qui l'observait attentivement. Elle leva une main, posant tendrement ses doigts contre la peau douce du bras de la brune. Elle les remonta doucement jusqu'au coude, commençant une lente caresse avec son pouce. Fang ne réagissait toujours pas et pendant une seconde, Lightning cru avoir mal interprété les paroles de la brune. Mais alors qu'elle avalait un peu plus la maigre distance qui les séparait, la blonde fut rassurée par l'accroc qu'elle entendit dans le souffle de Fang.

Elles étaient proches. Bien plus proche que ne le veut la décence entre seulement deux amies. Il ne manquait plus que quelques millimètres pour que leur corps se touche enfin et Lightning sentait son ventre pétiller de plaisir à cette idée.

Les deux jeunes femmes faisaient presque la même taille, pourtant, Lightning restait plus petite que Fang. La blonde releva un peu la tête, lâchant les orbes émeraude pendant une seconde pour poser ses yeux sur les lèvres tentatrices qui se présentaient à elle, avant de refixer son attention dans les prunelles de Fang.

\- Je suis certaine que toi non plus, tu n'as pas envie de jouer, chuchota-t-elle.

La brune, qui semblait figée depuis tout à l'heure, entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, désirant probablement expirer la tension qu'elle ressentait. Ses mains se posèrent enfin sur Lightning qui en frémit de bonheur. L'une d'elles se glissa autour d'un de ses bras alors que l'autre pressa sa hanche. Puis tout s'accéléra sans que la blonde n'ait eu le temps de comprendre.

\- Tu as raison, je n'ai pas envie de jouer.

Les mains de Fang l'attirèrent, leur corps et leurs lèvres se rencontrant enfin pour la première fois, les faisant soupirer de plaisir. Malgré l'envie grandissante dans leur ventre, l'action était pleine de douceur. La tension était presque palpable autour d'elles, pourtant, leurs bouches bougeaient tendrement l'une contre l'autre.

Comme prise d'une volonté propre, Lightning glissa ses mains dans le cou de Fang. L'une d'elles s'échappa dans les mèches folles de la brune, tandis qu'elle se pressait davantage contre sa nouvelle amante. Fang resserra encore sa prise autour d'elle, leur corps s'emboîtant ensemble. Ils semblaient fait l'un pour l'autre et la blonde se sentait parfaitement bien et à sa place pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Elles se séparèrent, le souffle court. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Fang lorsque leurs yeux se fixèrent. Elles se serraient, se caressaient affectueusement du bout des doigts, se découvrant enfin plus intimement. Des frissons parcouraient leur échine et Lightning vint effleurer du pouce une joue de la brune.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, chuchota la blonde. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux plus avec moi ?

\- A ton avis ?

Lightning détailla le visage de Fang, ses yeux naviguant entre les orbes verts et les lèvres tentatrices. Elle voulait plonger de nouveau contre elles, s'en emparer et découvrir cette femme avec passion. Le bout de son nez frôla celui de la brune tandis que leur souffle se mélangeait.

\- J'ai besoin d'être sûre, Fang, souffla-t-elle.

La bouche de la pulsienne esquissa un léger sourire en coin avant d'effleurer sa mâchoire. Elle y déposa quelques baisers, remontant lentement jusqu'au lobe, envoyant une décharge dans le bas-ventre de Lightning.

\- Je ne te laisserais à personne d'autre, Sunshine. Jamais ! affirma doucement la brune dans le creux de son oreille.

La boule de chaleur dans la poitrine de la blonde sembla grossir alors qu'une bouffée d'affection explosa dans ses entrailles. Fang recula légèrement la tête pour qu'elles puissent se regarder, et dans ses yeux, Lightning pouvait y lire une tendresse infinie.

L'ancienne militaire enfonça ses mains dans les mèches noires, pressant fortement son corps contre celui de Fang lorsque celle-ci lui déroba de nouveau les lèvres. Fougueux, euphorique, délicieux. Ses émotions semblaient exploser en elle comme un feu d'artifice et un soupir commun leur échappa quand le baiser s'intensifia, le monde autour d'elles devenant secondaire.

 **oOo**

Lightning sortait de la douche, entourant son corps d'une épaisse serviette avant d'en attraper une seconde pour essorer ses cheveux. Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier de cette nuit pendant laquelle elles s'étaient mises en couple.

La première fois qu'elle avait serré Fang dans ses bras. La première fois qu'elle put respirer son odeur et l'embrasser. Elle avait enfin eu la possibilité de profiter pleinement de la brune sans avoir peur d'être démasquée. Elles n'avaient fait que dormir dans les bras de l'autre, mais ça avait été suffisant. Leur relation commençait à peine et elles n'étaient pas pressées, ayant tout le temps qui leur était nécessaire pour se découvrir. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elles avaient fait.

Lightning redressa la tête vers le miroir au-dessus du lavabo de la salle de bain. La pièce était chargée de buée, gardant agréablement la chaleur provenant de la douche et la jeune femme s'observa quelques instants.

Elle n'aurait jamais pu rêver mieux. Tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru avec Fang était parfait à ses yeux. Certes, ça n'avait pas été sans embûche. Elles avaient toutes les deux un fort caractère, et même si son amante était d'une nature plus tolérante et pacifiste qu'elle, il n'en restait pas moins que vivre à deux pouvaient parfois être difficile. Mais elles avaient surmonté ça ensemble et Lightning comptait bien que cela perdure pendant encore de longues années.

Une fois ses cheveux essuyés, elle déposa sa serviette sur le rebord de l'évier puis s'empara de sa brosse à dents. Alors qu'elle enfonçait sa brosse dans sa bouche, les yeux dans le vague, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle était heureuse. Lightning ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris l'initiative ce jour-là de se dévoiler face à Fang.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle quitta enfin la salle de bain pour s'engouffrait dans sa chambre. Elle ôta la serviette qui entourait toujours son corps avant d'enfiler un large t-shirt qui appartenait à son amante. La fraîcheur s'infiltra sur ses jambes nues tandis qu'elle posait ses yeux sur le tissu à ses pieds qu'elle ramassa par automatisme.

Sans être maniaque, Lightning était du genre organisé. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement laisser traîner ses affaires un peu partout. Ça aussi, c'était un signe supplémentaire de l'absence de Fang. Habituellement, la pulsienne éparpillait toujours un nombre conséquents de choses un peu partout, et même si ça agaçait régulièrement la blonde, elle se rendait compte maintenant, à quel point ça donnait l'impression à sa maison d'être vivante.

Lightning posa la serviette sur le dossier du fauteuil qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce avant d'aller s'engouffrer sous les couettes de son lit. Elle frissonna le temps que les draps se réchauffent, ressentant de nouveau ce désagréable sentiment de vide. Son ventre se noua et elle avala sa salive, s'empêchant de soupirer.

A l'abri des murs de sa maison, Lightning pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait, se sentant moins restreinte à cacher ses sentiments. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller. Ce n'était pas comme si Fang n'allait jamais revenir. C'était seulement l'histoire de quelques jours et elle pas le genre de femme à déprimer si facilement. Néanmoins, elle attrapa le coussin de son amante entre ses bras, enfonçant son nez dedans.

En trois semaines, l'odeur de la brune s'était atténuée, mais son geste diffusa un léger sentiment de réconfort dans le creux de sa poitrine. Alors que le sommeil l'emportait doucement, dans un recoin de son esprit, Lightning espéra quand même le retour prochain de sa compagne.

 **oOo**

 **A mercredi prochain pour la suite… Et le retour de Fang.**


	5. Cinquième partie

**Note :** Me voilà enfin. C'est vraiment pas facile de poster le mercredi en ce moment, alors si j'oublie une fois, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^ !

 **RAR :**

 **Melle j'aime :** Quand je te disais qu'il n'y aurait pas que du flirt entre Light et Lebreau, ça serait que dans une autre fic.. Et elle n'est pas encore prête d'arriver. La suivante après Mutatio, sera aussi une Flight. Donc fait-moi confiance pour la suite tout comme pour les autres fics. J'ai toujours une bonne raison pour amener l'histoire là où je la veux. En tout cas, profite du nouveau chapitre.

 **PoneyArcEnCiel :** Oui, juste à temps. Je suis contente de te compter toujours parmi mes lectrices. J'apprécie que tu aies aimé la scène entre Light et Fang. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, mais je n'étais pas certaine qu'elle plaise, ni même de sa réelle « utilité » au début. Mais tu constateras qu'en tant qu'auteur, je suis une adoratrice des ellipses, mais aussi, énormément, des Flash-backs en tout genre. Si tu le dis, je ne te contredirais pas alors et après tout, ça me fait plaisir que tu prennes autant de plaisir à me lire. Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre, alors déguste le bien et j'espère que tu aimeras ces retrouvailles.

 **Kalimero** **:** Contente de te retrouver, je n'étais pas certaine que ça soit toi le lecteur Guest de la dernière fois. Oui, toi aussi, juste avant le nouveau chapitre. Contente que tu aies aimé. Cette scène me trotté dans la tête et elle n'était pas prévue à l'origine. C'est en discutant avec une autre auteur que j'en aies eu l'idée. Je me suis plusieurs fois demandé si elle valait le coup dans la fic, et puis finalement, j'ai apprécié l'écrire et je trouve qu'elle donnait de la profondeur à leur couple. Ce qui était important pour le thème. Lebreau aurait peut-être pu avoir ses chances, ou pas… Je te laisse découvrir les réactions de Light comme celles de Fang et ce qui va en découler et j'espère que tu prendras encore plaisir à lire ce chapitre et qu'il te plaira. T'inquiète pas, j'aime beaucoup les histoires qui se finissent bien ) alors tu peux être fleur bleue.

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 5**

Malgré sa situation et l'inconfort qu'elle en ressentait toujours, Fang soupira de bonheur quand elle et ses amis virent enfin au loin, les portes de leur petit village côtier. Il leur avait fallu une semaine pour rentrer, et cette dernière avait été longue et fatigante.

Les Zirnitras s'étaient montrés tenaces. A cette saison, il était difficile pour eux de trouver de la nourriture pour leurs progénitures. Ils avaient besoin de s'attaquer à des proies faibles ou petites et en plein été, les bestioles de ce genre se cachaient dans des endroits sombres. L'être humain était fragile et aux yeux des Zirnitras, ils étaient appétissants et facile à dépecer pour en rapporter quelques morceaux.

Fang, Vanille, Hope et Snow avaient dû redoubler de vigilance pour rejoindre les Steppes sans se retrouver de nouveau face à ces monstrueux volatiles. Finalement, ils avaient réussi à trouver un groupe de Chocobos qui paressaient tranquillement au bord d'un étang. Leurs montures leur avait permis de réduire le temps de leur voyage d'au moins deux jours, et ce n'était pas négligeable. A présent, Ils étaient tous pressés de regagner leur foyer respectif.

Tous, sauf Fang qui sentait poindre dans le creux de son ventre la morsure sournoise de l'angoisse. Ça faisait maintenant presque une heure qu'elle était silencieuse, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire une fois devant Lightning. Elle avait honte de se retrouver face à son amante dans son état, et en même temps, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, pouvoir enfin la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras et profiter d'elle.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. Il était hors de question de lui révéler quoique ce soit. Elle avait déjà eu du mal à en parler à Hope et accessoirement à Snow, et d'après elle, trois personnes dans la confidence, c'était bien suffisant. La gêne qu'elle avait éprouvée avait été telle qu'elle en avait eu la nausée. Après ça, Fang avait eu l'impression de sentir les coups d'œil insistant de ses amis sur elle, qui la Jugeait comme une bête de foire.

Probablement que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient eu de pensées malintentionnées envers elle, mais Fang serait incapable de gérer ce sentiment devant son amante. Elle avait été formelle, personne ne parlait de ça avec Lightning. Hope et Snow avaient légèrement regimbé avant d'accepter sous son insistance. Quant au jeune homme, il lui avait promis de mettre toutes ses compétences en œuvre pour la sortir de ce pétrin. Fang avait alors retrouvé un peu d'espoir et elle s'était montrée plus détendue, toutefois, plus le village se rapprochait, plus elle sentait le malaise lui tordre les entrailles.

Chacun se balançait côte à côte au rythme de leur Chocobo, avançant lentement sur le chemin qui conduisait aux portes de Neo-Bodhum. Fang inspira profondément par la bouche puis se tourna vers Vanille.

\- Je devrais peut-être venir habiter chez toi pendant quelque temps, suggéra-t-elle, l'incertitude faisant briller ses yeux.

L'incrédulité peignit les traits de la petite rouquine tandis que Snow et Hope haussaient les sourcils de surprise.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, finit par répondre Vanille.

Fang arrêta l'avancée de sa monture, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir me cacher indéfiniment de Light à la maison. Elle va finir par se poser des questions.

\- C'est pour ça que nous t'avons conseillé de lui en parler, émit Hope.

\- J'ai déjà dit qu'il en était hors de question !

\- Light se posera encore plus de questions si tu viens vivre chez moi. Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'en arriver là, fit Vanille.

\- Cette histoire va mal tourner si tu t'entêtes à ne rien dire, Fang, ajouta Snow.

\- Vous ne comprenez rien ! râla la brune.

Elle se remit en route, plus déterminée et butée que jamais.

\- Fang ! Tu devrais nous écouter, s'exclama Vanille derrière elle.

Mais la plus âgée des pulsiennes ne fit même pas mine de se retourner, ignorant une fois de plus les conseils et la désapprobation de ses amis. Elle se débrouillerait toute seule.

Vanille, Hope et Snow la suivirent dans un soupir collectif. Hope sentit une pression naître sur ses épaules. Il espérait trouver rapidement une solution au problème de Fang, et que toute cette histoire rentre dans l'ordre sans faire de casse. Ils se remirent à la hauteur de Fang, les portes du village se précisant en face d'eux.

Les gardes qui étaient de surveillance cet après-midi-là, les remarquèrent de loin. Après trois semaines d'absences, c'était rassurant de les voir enfin rentrer à la maison. Un sourire étira les lèvres des sentinelles quand ils virent leur accoutrement. Juchés sur le dos de leur chocobo, débraillés, les cheveux en bataille et couvert de terre, ça n'avait pas dû être un retour de tout repos. Mais tout ça était effacé par la joie qui était lisible sur leur visage alors qu'ils pénétraient enfin les portes du village.

Leur arrivée fit du bruit et très vite un attroupement les entoura, alertant ceux qui n'avaient pas encore remarqué leur présence. Fang, Vanille, Hope et Snow mettaient enfin le pied-à-terre après des heures à avoir chevauché leurs énormes montures. Pendant une minute, ils sentirent leurs jambes s'engourdirent et le résultat de trois semaines de cavalcade dans les terres de Gran Pulse. Ils étaient soulagés, mais épuisés, n'aspirant qu'à une bonne douche et un bon lit, pourtant, les jours à venir n'allaient probablement pas être reposants.

\- Snow ! s'exclama une voix féminine, douce et enjouée.

Le cœur du grand blond rata un battement tandis qu'un boulet de canon lui sautait au cou. Il savait, avant même de poser ses yeux sur la personne, que c'était sa tendre Serah. Il referma ses bras autour de la frêle silhouette de la cadette des Farron, sentant le bien-être le gagner.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, fit Serah, se dégageant enfin de l'étreinte de son fiancé.

\- Ça veut dire que nous, on ne t'a pas manqué ? s'écria Vanille en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie.

\- Bien sûr que si !

Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent fortement sous l'amusement des autres. Elles allaient en avoir du temps à rattraper.

Fang les observa, un pincement comprimant sa poitrine qu'elle décida d'ignorer tandis qu'elle voyait son amante arriver à son tour, accompagnée de Lebreau et de Sazh. Il fallait qu'elle paraisse naturelle, normale, sinon Lightning verrait tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ça lui sembla plus difficile que prévu quand ses yeux accrochèrent enfin les prunelles océan de la femme qu'elle aimait.

Son ventre se noua, pourtant, Fang esquissa un sourire en coin, une kyrielle d'émotion se déversant en elle. L'euphorie de revoir sa compagne après trois semaines, l'envie dévastatrice de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avant de respirer pleinement son odeur. Cependant, son état actuel la cloua sur place, terrorisée à l'idée que la blonde voit et sente cette différence sur son corps qu'elle connaissait intimement.

Mais elle rejeta momentanément tout ça quand elle vit Lightning faire un pas dans sa direction. Fang ne pouvait pas rester distante, ce n'était pas dans sa nature et elle avait besoin de sentir son amante contre elle. La pulsienne occulta les gens autour et mangea la distance qui la séparait de Lightning. Elle encadra le visage fin entre ses mains, puis glissa ses doigts dans les mèches roses, capturant les lèvres de sa compagne sans lui laisser le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

D'ordinaire, Lightning évitait les grosses marques d'affection en public. L'ancienne soldate acceptait les choses légères, comme une caresse sur une joue, une main sur la cuisse ou dans la nuque, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Ce n'était pas un souci de honte, elle était seulement pudique et elle aimait garder ses preuves d'amour à l'abri des murs de sa maison. Fang le savait parfaitement et cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle-même adorait ce petit côté mystérieux, alors elle pensait sérieusement se faire repousser à la seconde ou leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Toutefois, et sa plus grande surprise, Lightning ne se déroba pas. La blonde étouffa seulement un son de surprise, ne réagissant d'abord pas, puis elle se rapprocha, ses mains s'emparant de la taille de Fang. Celle-ci fut ragaillardie par ce geste et elle pressa amoureusement l'arrière de la tête de son amante, approfondissant leur baiser. Leurs lèvres s'épousèrent tendrement et une douce chaleur enveloppa leur ventre. Après tout ce temps, ça faisait du bien de retrouver les bras rassurants de l'autre.

Elles se séparèrent légèrement quelques instants plus tard sans se lâcher des yeux, profitant encore un peu de leurs retrouvailles. Lightning finit pourtant par froncer faiblement les sourcils, affichant une mine faussement mécontente.

\- Tu mériterais que je te cogne pour avoir fait ça, dit-elle doucement, la voix légèrement rauque.

\- Tu aurais pu me repousser, Sunshine, répondit Fang, un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.

Lightning ne répondit pas, émettant seulement un borborygme avant de se reculer lentement.

\- Eh bien, les filles ! Quel spectacle, siffla Sazh qui, juste avant, était en train de souhaiter le bon retour à Vanille.

\- Vous avez volé la vedette à tout le monde, rit Hope.

\- Tu m'étonnes, après trois semaines ! renchéris Snow.

Les joues de Lightning s'enflammèrent brutalement et elle détourna la tête, bataillant pour garder un air impassible. Fang s'esclaffa, remarquant la gêne dans le maintien raide du corps de son amante. La blonde reporta aussitôt son attention sur elle, la fusillant des yeux. Une lueur brillait dans ces derniers, semblant lui hurler que tout ça était de sa faute, mais elle ne s'écarta pas pour autant de son étreinte.

La pulsienne rit encore un peu, resserrant sa prise autour de la hanche de sa compagne. Fang tenait toujours Lightning par la taille contre elle, appréciant la sensation de son corps souple et ferme contre le sien. La blonde dégageait une agréable _senteur_ qui avait manqué à Fang et dont elle s'imprégna avec plaisir, quand soudain, son ventre se contracta. La situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait lui ressautant au visage, l'effroi et la honte lui nouant la gorge.

La brune inspira discrètement, essayant de déglutir alors que la nausée s'emparait d'elle. Fang n'arrivait pas à arracher ses yeux de la contemplation de Lightning et son corps décida de se rappeler sournoisement à elle tandis qu'une désagréable sensation se faisait sentir au niveau de son entre-jambe.

Elle était horrible, pensa Fang. Certes, c'était une réaction normale, mais pour un homme. Elle-même n'aurait jamais dû avoir à vivre ça. La pulsienne éprouva une profonde horreur à serrer contre elle son amante avec cette chose entre les cuisses. Aussi exagéré que cela pouvait paraître, elle avait le sentiment de trahir la femme qu'elle aimait et ça lui était aussi inconcevable qu'insupportable.

Elle finit par lâcher la taille de Lightning et s'écarta d'elle de quelques pas. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Fang se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait dû être un peu brutale, car le visage de sa compagne se peignit d'un air interrogateur. Fang détourna la tête, préférant ignorer pour l'instant les diverses questions que cela fit naître dans l'esprit de l'aînée des Farron. Par chance, elle fut sauvée par Lebreau qui s'exclama de façon enjouée :

\- Ça vous dit de venir boire un verre pour fêter ce retour ?

Une vive explosion d'approbation se fit entendre et Fang ne perdit pas de temps à suivre le groupe. Tout le monde se dirigeait vers le bar de la petite brune et Fang déglutit, essayant désespérément d'atténuer l'oppression qu'elle avait dans la poitrine. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle laissa Lightning derrière elle sans se retourner malgré les yeux qu'elle sentait percer son dos.

Il valait mieux qu'elle s'éloigne pour l'instant, néanmoins, une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir jouer à ce jeu très longtemps. Elles vivaient ensemble, avaient toutes les deux des petites habitudes, des _manies,_ qui faisaient partie de leur vie de couple.

Les mises en garde de ses amis lui sautèrent presque au visage et elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient raison. Lightning allait très vite s'apercevoir de quelque chose, d'autant plus qu'elle venait de commettre sa première erreur. D'ordinaire, jamais Fang ne se serait éloignée de son amante si soudainement. Jamais elle n'aurait fui son contact et sa présence, et à l'abri des murs de leur maison, quelle raison elle donnerait pour éviter les rapprochements ?

Après cinq ans de vie commune, il n'y avait plus de timidité et elles étaient devenues tactiles. Dans l'intimité, Lightning rechercherait inévitablement son contact. Fang se maudit d'être tombée dans un tel traquenard qui allait ruiner sa vie. Enfoirés de fal'cies, insulta-t-elle silencieusement, alors qu'elle passait les portes du bar de Lebreau, gagnant quelques heures, tout au plus, avant que son calvaire ne commence.

 **oOo**

Une semaine venait de s'écouler depuis le retour de Fang et plus les jours passaient, plus Lightning se rendait compte que quelque chose clochait. Une multitude de questions se succédaient dans sa tête, accompagnée de doute et d'inquiétude.

Elle était allongée dans son lit, Et son problème résidait dans le fait qu'elle se sentait toujours aussi vide malgré le retour de son amante. Le comportement de Fang avait brutalement changé. La brune faisait en sorte de venir se coucher une fois qu'elle la pensait endormie, et elle se levait avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Fang évitait de rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce qu'elle et elle fuyait son contact aussi bien physique que visuel.

Depuis le baiser qu'elles avaient échangé à son retour, il n'y avait plus eu aucun rapprochement entre elles. Fang avait été jusqu'à lui refuser une simple étreinte alors que Lightning n'avait fait que de passer ses bras autour de sa taille et de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Habituellement, la pulsienne ne l'aurait jamais repoussée, au contraire. Fang était plus du genre à l'attraper et à la serrer contre elle à n'importe quel moment, et aussi longtemps que possible.

Lightning avait plusieurs fois failli demander des explications. Elle n'était pas du genre à attendre patiemment que les choses s'arrangent, mais elle avait voulu laisser une chance à son amante qu'elle vienne d'elle-même lui parler de son problème. Ce n'était pas comme si elles ne discutaient jamais. Leur relation était plus fusionnelle qu'elles ne le laissaient paraître et elles avaient découvert qu'il leur était extrêmement facile de parler de tout. Elles s'étaient promis une chose, de ne jamais se mentir. Peu importe la vérité, que celle-ci fasse mal ou non, elle s'était juré de se la dire.

Les yeux ouverts et dans le vague sur la seconde place vide de son lit, Lightning fit glisser sa main sur les draps froids. Elle entendit l'eau de la douche coulait et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Fang était là, dans la pièce à côté, pourtant, Lightning se sentait plus seule encore que quand la brune était absente. Ce n'était pas normal. C'était un signe qu'il y avait un problème dans leur couple et elle ne savait pas quoi.

Fugacement, la blonde se demanda si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal sans s'en être rendu compte. Mais elle oublia très vite cette idée. Tout aller encore très bien juste avant que Fang ne parte, et son amante n'était pas du genre à jouer la comédie. Donc, c'est qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant son voyage. Lightning n'imaginait pas avoir été trompée. Les seules personnes avec qui Fang était partie étaient Snow, Hope et Vanille.

Elle avait entièrement confiance en eux. Snow était dévoué corps et âme à sa petite sœur et si cet idiot commettait un impair, Lightning se ferait un plaisir de lui arracher son service trois pièces. Hope ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux filles, d'ailleurs, elle le soupçonnait plutôt d'avoir un penchant pour Noel, mais en dehors de ça, Fang avait toujours fait un peu peur au jeune homme et la pulsienne le considérait encore comme un gamin. Il ne restait que Vanille.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient toujours été très proches et Lightning s'était déjà demandé, à l'époque, s'il y avait plus entre elles. Mais elle s'était vite aperçue que leur relation était purement fraternelle. Elles avaient grandi ensemble, avait dû veillait l'une sur l'autre dans un temps où survivre était un combat de chaque instant. Lightning ne pouvait pas imaginer ces deux-là ensembles et elle était certaine que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors quoi ?

Elle se redressa sur un bras dans son lit, se mordant un coin de la lèvre tandis que son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. Ses yeux s'égarèrent vers la porte de la chambre, le bruit de l'eau provenant de la salle de bain lui parvenant toujours. Sans réfléchir, Lightning sortit du lit, frissonnant légèrement sous la fraîcheur de la pièce sur la peau nue de ses jambes.

Elle se dirigea vers le couloir, puis pénétra la salle-de-bain presque sans aucune hésitation. Elle se plaça devant le lavabo, attrapant dans ses mains brosse à dents et dentifrice pour s'occuper, se donner une certaine contenance, mais surtout, pour faire croire à Fang, qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence, qu'elle était là pour une bonne raison.

Lightning n'avait pas encore mis le gel sur sa brosse que l'eau de la douche se coupa. Le rideau s'ouvrit un peu avant que Fang n'émette un bruit de surprise, le refermant brutalement devant elle. La blonde avait à peine eu le temps de voir le visage de son amante que cette dernière s'était déjà recachait. Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente et vexé. Lightning ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer sa contrariété, mais fut devancée par Fang.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

De son avis, le ton était un peu trop sec. Tellement à l'opposé de celui que Fang utilisait d'habitude pour s'adresser à elle. Sa réaction était tout aussi anormale que sa façon de lui parler. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux dans la salle-de-bain. Elles avaient dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps, cependant, la brune refusait à présent catégoriquement que Lightning la voie nue.

La blonde se tourna vers la silhouette de Fang dont elle distinguait seulement l'ombre à travers.

\- Je voulais me laver les dents, déclara-t-elle, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ce qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains.

\- D'habitude, tu te brosses les dents quand tu vas prendre ta douche, râla Fang.

Lightning fronça fermement les sourcils, pinçant les lèvres. Là, c'était trop.

\- Et je n'ai pas le droit de changer mes habitudes ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi en ce moment, Fang ?

Un silence pesant les enveloppa et Lightning espéra que Fang le mette à profit pour trouver le courage de lui parler. Mais son cœur rata un battement et sa poitrine se serra à la réponse de son amante.

\- Sort de la salle-de-bain.

Le ton était à présent bas, neutre, distant. Lightning se sentie blessée et rejetée. Qu'est-ce qui se passait pour que la brune réagisse ainsi ? L'ancienne militaire fixait le rideau de douche, enfermant ses sentiments à double tour au fond d'elle.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu en as besoin. Je peux t'aider.

\- Va-t'en… S'il te plaît.

Cette réponse coupa presque le souffle à Lightning. Jamais encore Fang s'était montrée aussi renfermée avec elle. A quoi servait-elle si elle ne pouvait même pas soutenir la femme qu'elle aimait quand elle en avait besoin ?

\- Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi, articula-t-elle lentement, la voix rauque.

Elle avait du mal à cacher la douleur que lui procura ce nouveau rejet. Une chose était sûre, elle ne pourrait pas supporter ça longtemps. Lightning reposa ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains avant de quitter précipitamment la salle-de-bain.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, enfilant rapidement un pantalon sous son long tee-shirt ainsi qu'une veste. Lightning traversait le salon quand elle entendit des pas se précipiter vers elle.

\- Sunshine, attends ! s'exclama Fang, la retenant par un poignet.

Lightning se retourna vers son amante. Cette dernière était couverte d'un peignoir des épaules jusqu'aux genoux. Elle serrait presque convulsivement les pans de son vêtement autour d'elle, comme si elle avait peur de se montrer nue. Mais c'était stupide. La brune n'avait jamais eu honte de se dévoiler intimement face à elle, au contraire. Fang était été très fière de sa féminité et elle avait toujours su en jouer, surtout avec elle.

La blonde essaya vainement de remettre sur son visage son masque d'impassibilité, mais c'était tellement difficile alors qu'elle avait le sentiment d'être trahie. Avec Fang, Lightning ne pouvait pas faire comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas. Elle était incapable de lui faire croire que ses réactions ne la blessaient pas et que ce n'était pas grave. Elle voulait que son amante réagisse et comprenne qu'elles avaient besoin de régler ce problème avant qu'il ne s'aggrave au point de les détruire.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla Fang, ses doigts enserrant toujours agréablement son poignet.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolée, Fang, répliqua Lightning. Je veux que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas depuis que tu es rentrée.

La main quitta son bras et la blonde éprouva un sentiment de manque. C'était le premier franc contact qu'il y avait entre elles après une semaine. Léger, rapide et déjà disparu. Elle eut presque envie de reprendre cette main dans la sienne, mais Lightning resta clouée sur ses pieds sans bouger. Elle ne céderait pas.

Fang secoua la tête, pinçant les lèvres.

\- Tout va bien, je t'assure, grommela-t-elle.

Lightning haussa les sourcils avant de s'esclaffer sèchement.

\- Tu te moques de moi !

Elle recula d'un pas, sentant la colère se joindre à la douleur.

\- Sunshine, souffla Fang, faisant mine de vouloir se rapprocher.

\- Arrête !

\- Lightning lui jeta une œillade furibonde.

\- Tu as le culot de me mentir !

\- Je…

\- Ça fait une semaine que tu me repousses sans me donner d'explication, et tu as le toupet de me dire qu'il n'y a rien !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Lightning, la poitrine serrée à l'idée d'une réponse positive.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna aussitôt Fang.

Un poids s'ôta des épaules de la blonde. Bien, au moins, elle était rassurée sur ce point. Même si elle avait effectivement éloigné cette idée, elle n'avait pu empêcher le doute de s'insinuer un peu.

\- Alors parle-moi, reprit-elle. On s'est promis de toujours être franche l'une envers l'autre et de se soutenir quoiqu'il arrive. Je n'accepterais pas que ma présence se résume seulement au rôle de potiche.

\- Light…

\- Je ne suis pas là uniquement pour combler les vides de ta vie et réchauffer ton lit. Quoique, même ça, tu me le refuses aussi.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu représentes bien plus pour moi que cette image que tu te donnes.

\- Alors parle-moi, répéta Lightning. Que je puisse t'aider.

L'hésitation fut parfaitement lisible dans les émeraude de Fang, pourtant, cette dernière secoua la tête de refus ou de dénis, Lightning ne saurait le dire. Il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler et la blonde ne pouvait pas l'y forcer. Ça déchira quelque chose en elle et elle se sentit en colère envers son amante, mais aussi envers elle-même pour son impuissance à soutenir la brune.

Lightning fit mine de se détourner pour partir, mais la voix de la pulsienne l'interpela.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- De toute évidence, tu ne veux pas de moi ici, alors je sors, répondit Lightning, essayant de paraître aussi distante que possible.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Seulement faire un tour, je pense.

\- Tu rentres après ?

Lightning leva ses yeux jusque dans ceux de Fang. Incertitude, peur, détresse. Il lui était facile de lire dans les prunelles de son amante, mais elle ne supporterait pas de la voir s'entêter.

\- Tu sembles avoir besoin d'un peu d'espace. Je pensais aller passer la nuit chez Serah. Je viendrais récupérer un sac dans la soirée.

\- Attends ! Tu n'es pas obl…

\- Si, je suis obligée, Fang. Je ne suis pas d'une nature patiente et je refuse que cette situation s'aggrave à cause de ton entêtement et de ma colère. Je ne supporterais pas de souffrir sans connaître la raison de tes réactions à mon encontre.

Lightning gagna la porte d'entrée et enfila ses chaussures, Fang l'observant dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Elle posa ses yeux sur la brune. Celle-ci semblait souffrir autant qu'elle, hésitant toujours entre s'élancer dans ses bras et lui révéler le fond du problème et reculer jusqu'à se cacher derrière les murs.

Quand elle referma la porte derrière elle, la blonde se sentit mal. Les battements de son cœur étaient douloureux, sa gorge et son estomac étaient noués et elle sentait poindre un mal de tête. Au début, Lightning avait eu dans l'idée d'aller marcher un peu. Prendre l'air ne pourrait que lui faire du bien, maintenant, elle n'avait plus envie de rien. Alors qu'elle se mettait en route sur le chemin qui la mènerait au village, elle bifurqua vers la seule maison où elle espérait trouver du réconfort.

 **oOo**

 **A mercredi prochain pour la suite... =)**


	6. Sixième partie

**Note :** Me voilà au rendez-vous.

 **RAR :**

 **PoneyArcEnCiel :** Et oui, je sais, j'ai été sadique sur ce coup. Mais au moment de séparer les parties, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement et puis… C'est bien aussi un peu de suspens. Ça donne envie de venir lire la suite ) . Je me tiens à mon rythme de parution, mais c'est un peu raide par moment. C'est surtout que je voulais éviter d'arriver à la fin de la parution de cette fiction sans avoir terminé celle que je suis en train d'écrire. Malheureusement, je crois que ça sera pas le cas, parce que la prochaine fic et bien plus longue et l'histoire plus poussée. Mais bon, normalement, fin de semaine prochaine, je vais pouvoir retrouver un rythme d'écriture plus actif. Je suis contente d'illuminer tes mercredis, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu prennes autant de plaisir à me lire. Oui, je devais aller un peu vite dans l'histoire à cause du fait que c'était un défi, mais je voulais quand même que ça semble réaliste. Fang, après avoir été aussi têtue, ne peut pas se dévoiler aussi facilement. Et j'ai essayé de coller le plus possible au caractère de Light, mais j'avoue que je tire un peu le filon et finit par tourner le personnage à mon avantage… J'y peux rien. Et oui, « borborygme » est un mot qui existe ^^ ! Je diversifie beaucoup mon vocabulaire. Tout pour éviter les répétitions et les phrases trop lourde. Non… Le défi, je l'ai choisi au départ (je participe beaucoup à ce genre de jeu). Il avait pour thème « le changement de sexe. » j'avais des mots interdits « notamment ce maudis (regard) que tu ne retrouveras nulle part dans cette fic du coup, et ça a été un calvaire » et j'avais d'autre mots obligatoires. Ils sont en italique dans le texte, mais comme il est long, on ne pas y faire attention…

Sinon, voilà la suite, profite en bien.

 **Kalimero :** Eh bien, je suis très contente que ma fic te plaises autant et j'espère que ça continuera. Et même avec mes autres fics, tien, pourquoi pas… :P Je suppose donc que tu attends cette suite avec impatience..

Oui, pour Light, je voulais que ses réactions restes le plus réalistes possible et je suis contente si j'ai réussi. J'espère donc que ma Lightning continuera de te plaire. Pour Serah et Snow, je te laisse le découvrir. C'est exactement ça. Fang à peur, et ça se comprends. A sa place, je crois que j'en ferais autant.

Merci beaucoup. Je prends plaisir à écrire et j'y mets beaucoup de temps et de volonté et que ça plaise à mes lecteurs, c'est la plus belle des récompenses.

 **Melle j'aime :** Ce n'est pas grave que tu n'aies pas compris. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours. Voilà la suite, prend plaisir à la dévorer. Oui, c'est vrai que ça serait beaucoup plus simple, mais je me mets à la place de Fang (ce que j'ai fait tout long de la rédaction d'ailleurs, à me mettre à la place de Fang et de Light) et ça doit une expérience terrible. J'aurai énormément de mal à l'annoncer à la personne que j'aime s'il m'arrivait la même chose. L'écriture de Mutatio est déjà terminée, donc pas d'inquiétude sur ce point. Là, je suis sur une autre histoire.

 **La suite…**

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 6**

Il était encore tôt ce matin-là et Snow avait bien du mal à sortir le nez de son bol de café. Assis au comptoir de sa cuisine qui délimitait cette dernière du salon, il observait tendrement sa fiancée qui lisait un livre sur le canapé. Les effluves de sa boisson le réveillaient doucement et tandis que le soleil nimbait la pièce de ses doux rayons matinaux, Snow se fit la réflexion que le week-end commençait plutôt bien.

Pour une fois, ils n'avaient rien de prévu, décidant de s'octroyer un peu de temps libre et le grand blond espérait pouvoir profiter pleinement de cette journée avec Serah. Il s'empara de son bol pour avaler une gorgée de son café, appréciant le goût d'amertume sur sa langue. Il le reposa tranquillement sur le bois du comptoir, soutenant ensuite sa tête contre l'un de ses poings.

Cette petite vie paisible était agréable. Il leur avait fallu traverser pas mal d'épreuve pour en arriver là, mais maintenant, il ne regrettait rien. Même sa vie sur Cocoon paraissait insipide à côté de celle qu'il s'était construite ici, sur les terres de Gran Pulse. Peu importe les monstres sanguinaires qui courraient dans les plaines et qui pouvaient, à tous moment, envahir leur village, rien n'entachait son bonheur.

\- Si nous profitions de cette journée rien que tous les deux, Trésor, tu en dis quoi ? demanda-t-il enfin avec un petit sourire en coin.

Serah leva la tête de son livre pour la tourner vers son compagnon. Elle semblait ravie de l'idée et Snow ne pouvait qu'être fier de voir le pétillement dans ses yeux océan.

\- J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée, acquiesça-t-elle. Tu as déjà une idée derrière la tête ?

\- Peut-être bien, répondit-il énigmatique.

Serah pouffa légèrement puis retourna à son roman tandis que Snow finissait son café. Il déposait son bol dans l'évier quand il entendit frapper contre la porte d'entrée. Il fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers Serah qui arborait le même petit air surpris. Il était encore tôt pour des visites.

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un ? questionna-t-il.

\- Non, personne.

Il haussa les épaules, quittant la cuisine.

\- Je vais voir, dit-il.

La cadette des Farron hocha la tête alors que Snow traversait le salon pour rejoindre le couloir de l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte sans se poser de questions, mais bloqua son geste quand il tomba sur sa belle-sœur. Tout dans son accoutrement et dans son maintien révélait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Jamais Lightning ne sortait vêtue de façon aussi débraillée et les cheveux aussi défaits.

Au contraire, elle était soignée et très féminine. Là, elle semblait à peine sortie du lit et cela interpella Snow. Il retint un soupir, se doutant que toute cette histoire avait dû déraper, comme lui, Vanille et Hope l'avaient prévu.

Lightning lui jeta un coup d'œil, les bras croisés autour d'elle et les lèvres pincées. Snow connaissait assez sa belle-sœur pour savoir la décrypter et il pouvait aisément remarquer la gêne, l'hésitation, mais aussi la peine qui l'habitait. Il se décala de l'encadrement, l'invitant à entrer, ce qu'elle fit sans demander son reste.

\- Snow ? fit la voix de Serah qui s'approchait. C'est qui ?

Le grand blond se tourna vers le bout du couloir, découvrant sa fiancée qui arrivait.

\- Ta sœur, dit-il en se décalant pour dévoiler Lightning qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

\- Light ? questionna Serah, surprise, en avançant.

La cadette s'arrêta devant son aînée et la détailla.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit-elle sans aucune hésitation, plissant légèrement les yeux.

Lightning détourna la tête, désirant évidemment éviter d'entrer dans une quelconque conversation qui allait s'avérer délicate. Mais Serah était bornée, encore plus quand il était question de sa sœur et Lightning le savait certainement mieux que personne. Probablement est-ce pour ça qu'elle se décida enfin à répondre.

\- Je me demandais seulement… Si vous aviez une petite place pour moi pour la journée, déclara-t-elle en baissant un peu la tête vers le sol.

Serah fronça les sourcils et échangea un coup d'œil avec Snow qui préférait rester silencieux tant qu'il le pouvait. Toutefois, cette histoire commençait sérieusement à lui déplaire.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester avec Fang aujourd'hui ? demanda Serah reportant son attention sur son aînée.

Lightning haussa les épaules, fixant enfin ses yeux dans ceux de sa cadette. A la fois semblable et différent, Snow pouvait voir dans les prunelles bleues, qui parfois se teintaient de vert, le tumulte qui y régnait.

\- Je préfère rester loin d'elle pour l'instant, explique-t-elle. Mais si je dérange, je peux m'en aller.

\- Bien sûr que non, réagis aussitôt Serah, posant une main sur le bras de Lightning. Tu ne déranges pas. J'étais seulement surprise. Je pensais qu'après ces trois semaines d'absences, vous auriez décidée d'en profiter toutes les deux, c'est tout.

Snow et Serah échangèrent un nouveau coup d'œil, se comprenant tout de suite. Le blond acquiesça et esquissa un sourire.

\- Je vais nous servir un café. Ça nous fera du bien.

\- Merci mon amour, répondit la petite blonde.

Elle remit une mèche de ses jolies boucles roses pales derrière son oreille, glissant son bras sous celui de Lightning. Elle entraîna sa sœur jusqu'au salon, la faisant s'asseoir sur le canapé avec elle. Un silence pesant s'installa et Snow poussa un léger soupir, versant du café dans trois tasses. Alors qu'il rajoutait du lait dans celle de Serah, il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa belle-sœur.

Cette dernière était plongée dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague, semblant réfléchir frénétiquement aux problèmes qu'elle avait. La connaissant, elle n'allait pas rester les bras croisés bien longtemps. Une fois qu'elle aurait repris du poil de la bête, Snow était certain que ça allait faire des étincelles entre elle et Fang. Il plaça les tasses sur un plateau qu'il déposa ensuite sur la table basse du salon, une fois qu'il eut rejoint les deux jeunes femmes.

Il tendit une boisson à chacune d'elle avant de s'emparer de la sienne. Lightning restait désagréablement muette ce qui mettait Snow et Serah un peu mal à l'aise. D'accord, Lightning n'était pas du genre bavarde, mais c'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que le grand blond avait l'impression de retrouver l'ancienne soldate que sa belle-sœur avait été. Froide et distante. Une guerrière rigide et intransigeante. Mais ça faisait longtemps maintenant qu'elle avait abandonné cette image. Lightning s'était adoucie, autant envers elle-même qu'envers les autres.

Snow en avait discuté avec Serah, et il avait été heureux de constater le bonheur de sa fiancée d'avoir retrouvé sa sœur aînée. Elle pouvait maintenant profiter pleinement et naturellement d'elle, sans cette barrière que Lightning avait imposée entre elle et les autres. Il fronça les sourcils, buvant une gorgée de son café. Il était en train de s'installer dans un des fauteuils en face du canapé, quand Serah décida enfin de lancer la conversation.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Fang ? demanda-t-elle doucement, jetant un coup d'œil à sa sœur.

Lightning porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Elle voulait éviter de répondre, c'était évident, mais la jeune Farron n'allait pas se démonter aussi facilement.

\- Light, je veux seulement t'aider, reprit-elle. Et j'y arriverai mieux si tu me parlais.

L'aînée des deux tourna la tête vers sa cadette, triturant la hanse de sa tasse entre ses doigts. Elle finit par s'enfoncer dans le sofa en soupirant doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Depuis son retour, Fang agis bizarrement. Toutes ses réactions ne sont pas normales.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle est distante, avoua Lightning. Je lui ai demandée si elle avait quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle m'a assurée que non, et je la crois. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle se cache de moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Mets là au pied du mur, suggéra Snow.

Lightning claqua sa langue contre son palais en signe d'agacement.

\- Au cas où tu ne le savais pas déjà, fit-elle en s'adressant au blond. Elle est vraiment bornée quand elle veut.

\- Oui, fit Serah avec un léger sourire. Un peu comme toi. C'est pour ça que vous vous entendez si bien.

La plus jeune enfonça son nez dans sa tasse, étouffant un petit rire sous les étincelles furibondes que lui lançaient les yeux de son aînée. Lightning finit par porter de nouveau sa tasse à sa bouche, avalant une longue gorgée réconfortante.

\- J'ai essayé de l'inciter à me parler, mais de toute évidence, elle ne doit pas me faire assez confiance.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit ça, s'exclama Snow sans réfléchir.

Lightning releva aussitôt la tête vers lui et le blond s'insulta d'idiot. Il vit sa belle-sœur froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Non, répondit-il en secouant lentement la tête.

Mais il était évident qu'elle ne le croyait absolument pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Serah qui restait silencieuse, observant la situation.

\- Je te jure que si tu sais quelque chose, Snow, reprit Lightning, attirant son attention. Et que tu ne me le dis pas, je te ferais mordre la poussière.

\- Ecoute, ce n'est pas aussi facile, d'accord, répondit-il doucement.

\- Alors tu sais bien ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux océan, plissaient et perçant, le transperçaient presque et Snow se sentit mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? Dans les trois réponses, ça finirait probablement mal pour lui. Mais il n'avait pas envie de laisser la sœur de sa fiancée dans l'inquiétude, l'incertitude et la douleur. Toutefois, il avait fait une promesse à Fang et il n'était pas du genre à les rompre aussi facilement. L'idée de trahir la confiance de la pulsienne le dérangeait et il n'appréciait pas la position dans laquelle Fang l'avait placé.

\- Snow ? interpella Serah, le tirant de ses pensées.

Le grand blond soupira, reposant sa tasse sur la table basse. Il secoua la tête, observant les deux jeunes femmes en face de lui. Lightning était prête à lui sauter à la gorge, quant à Serah, il savait que c'était au-dessus de ses forces de voir son aînée aussi désemparée. La grande blonde était forte, charismatique, elle ne se laissait jamais abattre, mais Snow se rendit compte que Fang était certainement l'une des rares personnes qui pourrait la détruire, si elle en avait envie.

Il frotta son visage de ses mains avant de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux.

\- Tout ce que je peux dire… C'est que c'est Fang, qui nous a fait promettre de ne rien dire.

\- Comment ça ? s'exclama Lightning, se redressant sur son siège. Vous êtes tous au courant ? Toi, Hope et Vanille ?

Snow acquiesça lentement.

\- En fait, Fang n'a pas eu vraiment le choix. Elle nous a fait promettre de garder cette histoire secrète jusqu'à ce que le problème soit résolu.

\- Quel problème ?

Le grand blond secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Dit-le-moi ! explosa Lightning.

\- Light, calme toi… intervint Serah.

La plus jeune posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son aînée, mais cette dernière la repoussa, le visage empreint de fureur. Elle se leva du canapé, le corps tendu.

\- Ne me demande pas de me calmer, pesta-t-elle. On parle de la femme que j'aime ! Elle me cache des choses importantes qui de toute évidence, mettent en péril notre relation, et c'est toi, Hope et Vanille qui avaient le droit d'être au courant ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

Lightning glissa une main rageuse dans ses mèches roses désordonnées. Serah et Snow s'étaient levés à leur tour et l'observaient sans rien dire.

\- Je pense qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle croyait le mieux… Pour elle, s'exprima finalement le blond. Elle a probablement honte.

\- Mais honte de quoi ? tempêta Lightning.

\- C'est à elle de te le dire, répondit Snow. Je veux te le dire, je te le promets, Light, ajoute-t-il en remarquant la colère et l'indignation brillaient dans les prunelles azur. Mais je ne veux pas ruiner la confiance que Fang à en moi.

La grande blonde était campée sur ses deux pieds, son corps irradiant de rage, le tuant des yeux sur place. Et dire que leur entente était devenue tellement plus cordiale depuis quelques années. Toute cette histoire allait leur faire faire un bond en arrière, maugréa-t-il silencieusement.

\- Je vais aller lui faire cracher le morceau, moi, tu vas voir ! cracha soudainement Lightning, faisant mine de se détourner vers la sortie.

\- Attends ! interpella Serah.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas y aller maintenant, suggéra la cadette des Farron. Tu as vu dans quel état tu te trouves ? Ça risque de dégénérer et si tu fais une bêtise, tu vas t'en vouloir.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas attendre le bon vouloir de madame, râla Lightning.

\- Attends seulement un jour ou deux. Que la pression redescende.

Snow frotta l'arrière de sa tête, trouvant la situation désagréable. Tout ça avait vraiment pris des proportions exagérées. Il était certain que tout aurait pu mieux se passer si Fang s'était montrée moins bornée.

\- Je peux aller lui parler, si tu veux ? proposa-t-il.

\- Bien sûr ! pesta Lightning. Elle a l'air de préférer se confier à toi plutôt qu'à moi qui, normalement, partage sa vie.

\- Je veux seulement t'aider.

\- Light, s'il te plaît. Snow n'y est pour rien, intervint Serah, s'approchant de sa sœur.

\- Je vais mettre Hope et Vanille sur le coup. On va arranger tout ça, d'accord ?

Snow vit les épaules de Lightning s'affaissaient tandis qu'elle leur tournait le dos. Elle s'approcha de la large baie vitrée du salon qui donnait sur l'océan et il attendit patiemment, échangeant un coup d'œil avec Serah. Sa fiancée était peinée et il comprit tout de suite que leur journée en amoureux venait d'être compromise. Il ne s'en sentit pas déçut, après tout, la famille passait avant tout. Lui qui n'en avait jamais eu était prêt, aujourd'hui, à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que celle qu'il s'était construite soit heureuse.

Il tourna ses yeux vers Lightning. Droite et infaillible. C'est l'idée qu'il était possible de se faire d'elle quand on ne voyait que son dos, pourtant, sa voix était basse et chargée d'émotion quand elle demanda doucement :

\- Tu peux demander à Fang qu'elle me mette quelques affaires dans un sac et me le ramener en revenant ?

Implicitement, la jeune femme venait de lui donner son accord et Snow se sentit fier qu'elle lui accorde un peu de sa confiance.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il, esquissant un sourire en coin même si Lightning ne pouvait pas le voir. J'y vais tout de suite. Je vais aller voir Vanille et Hope avant.

\- D'accord, fit Serah. A tout à l'heure.

Snow acquiesça. Il déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de sa compagne, ils échangèrent une nouvelle œillade, n'ayant pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Puis il quitta la maison, espérant pouvoir raisonner Fang.

 **oOo**

Une semaine était passée et l'ambiance était vite devenue tendue. La relation électrique entre Lightning et Fang n'était pas passée inaperçue, en même temps, pensa cette dernière, si son amante ne passait pas son temps à lui envoyer des piques ou des reproches quand elles se croisaient, peut-être que cette histoire aurait pu se dérouler dans le calme.

La brune ne devrait pas être surprise. Elle connaissait parfaitement sa compagne pour savoir combien celle-ci n'était pas du genre passif. L'ancienne soldate voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Ce qui la poussait à agir comme elle le faisait, surtout depuis que Snow lui avait presque implicitement vendu la mèche.

Assise dans un coin de son canapé, recroquevillée sur elle-même, Fang sentie sa poitrine se serrait alors qu'un manque considérable la tenaillait. Cette boule dans le creux de son estomac grossissait de jour en jour depuis qu'elle avait vu Vanille, Hope et son beau-frère frapper à sa porte peu de temps après que Lightning soit partie. Elle avait tout de suite compris que ce n'était pas bon signe et ses doutes avaient très vite été confirmés.

Fang porta une main à sa bouche, les yeux rivés à travers la baie vitrée de son salon. Elle se sentait perdue et ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle était fatiguée de toujours être tiraillée entre la honte qu'elle éprouvait et qui la poussait à s'entêter à ne rien dire, et le désir de tout arranger avec la seule femme qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment aimée.

Il faisait nuit. La lune reflétait ses rayons à travers la vitre. Depuis deux ou trois jours, la pulsienne se sentait mieux dans cette ambiance sombre. Elle avait conscience que cela favorisait sa morosité, mais elle avait le sentiment de pouvoir mieux réfléchir ainsi. Le reste du temps, elle se sentait presque harcelée et elle étouffait sous les coups d'œil insistants que ses amis lui lançaient.

La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Vanille, Hope et Snow dans le week-end, lui revenait en tête. Ses yeux parcoururent son salon et le silence qui régnait, semblait presque assourdissant à ses oreilles. Certes, Lightning n'était pas du genre à faire énormément de bruit, mais assez pour que Fang ait le sentiment que cette maison vivait. Elle se sentait seule et elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne supporterait pas cette situation bien longtemps, ce n'était pas dans son tempérament.

Elle soupira tandis que les paroles de son beau-frère résonnaient encore à ses oreilles.

 **oOo**

La poitrine comprimait sous l'angoisse, Fang s'était détournée de la porte d'entrée une fois que Lightning fut partie. Elle avait eu l'envie irrépressible de se jeter à sa poursuite, de lui dévoiler la vérité, mais l'image du visage de son amante empreint de dégout à son encontre la cloua sur place.

Fang connaissait Lightning, elle ne devrait pas douter d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se répéter que cela serait normal. Après tout, elle-même se détestait maintenant. Rien que prendre une douche ou bien aller aux toilettes, était devenu un exercice éprouvant. Alors, quand elle avait vu sa compagne dans la salle-de-bain tandis qu'elle était nue et que Lightning pouvait poser ses yeux sur cette partie devenue monstrueuse de son corps, elle avait pris peur.

Son ventre se tordait et une violente nausée obstruait sa gorge. Fang se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de son salon, désemparée. Elle raffermit sa prise autour des pans de son peignoir, maudissant une fois de plus son état qui était en train de lui pourrir la vie.

Elle resta comme ça pendant presque une heure, plongée dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à ce qui convenait le mieux de faire, sans être capable de trouver de réponses concluantes à toutes ses questions. Fang finit par soupirer puis décida de se lever pour aller enfiler des vêtements. La fraîcheur matinale commençait à infiltrer ses membres et ce n'était pas le moment de rajouter un rhume à sa situation déjà catastrophique. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter le salon quand des coups toquèrent contre sa porte d'entrée.

La pulsienne fronça les sourcils et fit le chemin inverse. Elle abaissa le loquet de sa porte pour découvrir Vanille, Hope et Snow derrière le battant, chacun arborant un air gêné et réprobateur pour ce qui était du grand blond. Fang croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, se décalant pour les laisser entrer.

De retour dans le salon, Vanille et Hope s'installèrent sur le canapé, visiblement mal à l'aise. Snow resta debout derrière, les bras croisés et le visage fermé.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez boire quelque chose ? proposa finalement Fang.

Les deux plus jeunes se regardèrent avant de secouer la tête en signe de refus, suivit par Snow. Fang acquiesça avant d'aller se rasseoir sur son fauteuil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? reprit-elle. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, si tôt le matin ?

\- Tu n'as pas une idée ? demanda Snow.

Fang soupira doucement, la mine défaite. Elle raffermit sa prise autour d'elle, s'enfonçant dans son siège.

\- Light est allée voir Serah, c'est ça ? marmonna-t-elle.

\- Hum… Et je dois dire que voir ma belle-sœur sur le pas de ma porte si tôt le matin avec un air aussi abattu, n'est pas vraiment pour me plaire.

\- Fang, il faut que tu lui dises, incita Vanille.

La brune préféra fuir les yeux de la rouquine, ne voulant pas se retrouver confrontée aux lagons réprobateurs de sa cadette.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, répondit Fang. Je ne peux pas.

\- Elle sait déjà que quelque chose ne va pas, s'exclama Snow.

Fang releva brutalement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillaient d'horreur et de colère.

\- Tu lui as dit ?

\- Non, contesta-t-il. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas rompre la promesse que je t'avais faite, mais je lui ai avoué qu'il y avait bien quelque chose et que c'était à toi de lui apprendre.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? grogna Fang.

\- Parce qu'elle doit savoir !

\- Savoir quoi ? Que je suis un monstre ? Tu délires, Snow !

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle ne réagira pas comme tu le penses, intervint Vanille. Surtout si tu lui dis dans quelles circonstances c'est arrivé.

Fang secoua la tête, détournant les yeux de ses amis. Elle ne voulait pas rendre son état plus réel qu'il ne l'était en le révélant à son amante. Elle était déjà incapable de l'accepter de son côté, alors comment pourrait-elle prendre l'initiative de l'exprimer à voix haute. Non, tout aller rentrer dans l'ordre et cette histoire ne serait bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir. Elle allait redevenir une femme avec tous les attributs qu'il faut, sans devoir apprendre à Lightning ce par quoi elle était passée.

\- Ecoute, Fang, intervint enfin Hope. Je travaille presque jour et nuit pour trouver une solution à ton problème. Avec Vanille, nous avons déjà décortiqués pas mal de livres. Nous avons réussi à trouver un dialecte qui nous permet de traduire les écrits qui proviennent des ruines, mais pour l'instant, ont à rien trouvés de concluant.

\- On a seulement réussi à comprendre que cette sphère en verre appartenait au fal'cie qui veillait sur ce petit village, ajoute Vanille.

\- Je me fiche de savoir à qui cette boule appartenait ou même pourquoi ce fal'cie sournois s'amusait avec le corps des femmes. Je veux seulement savoir si mon état est permanant ou s'il y a une solution pour me rendre…

Fang pinça fermement les lèvres, fermant brièvement les yeux.

\- Je veux seulement redevenir une femme, souffla-t-elle.

\- Fang, tu es une femme, affirma la rouquine.

Il était évident que la jeune femme voulait réconforter son aînée, mais cela mis plutôt la brune hors d'elle.

\- Eh bien, permets-moi d'en douter ! grogna-t-elle. Tu as l'impression que je suis une femme avec cette chose entre les jambes ?

\- Quand je te regarde, Fang, je vois une femme.

\- Moi non, Vanille ! Je me dégoûte et je ne suis même plus capable de regarder Light dans les yeux, sans avoir le sentiment de la trahir.

Fang appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Je l'aime. Je ne veux pas que cette histoire nous détruise, marmonna la brune.

\- C'est parce que tu t'entêtes à ne rien vouloir lui dire, que ça risque de vous nuire, lâcha Snow.

\- Arrête de me faire la morale ! Tu réagirais comment si c'était à toi que ça arrivait ? Ou à Serah ? s'énerva Fang.

\- Je voudrais qu'elle m'en parle et je lui en parlerais moi aussi. Je ferais confiance aux sentiments qu'elle a pour moi.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu es tellement parfait ! cracha Fang.

Snow soupira, détournant la tête d'agacement tandis que la brune campait sur ses positions.

\- Arrêtez ! intervint Hope. Vous disputez n'arrangera pas la situation.

Vanille acquiesça et chacun s'enfermai dans un silence pesant.

\- Nous allons continuer nos recherches, ajoute-t-il. Mais…

\- Mais, quoi ? grogna Fang.

La rouquine soupira doucement, remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Mais, peut-être que tu devrais commencer à entrevoir l'idée que ton état… Est définitif, finit-elle par suggérer.

Le souffle de Fang se bloqua dans sa gorge et une sueur froide longea son échine. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations, espérant calmer l'angoisse qui la submergea soudainement. Elle secoua lentement la tête de déni.

\- Vous m'avez promis de trouver une solution, lâcha-t-elle.

\- On va continuer de chercher, Fang. Promis, répondit Hope.

\- C'est juste que jusqu'à présent, on n'a pas trouvés de raison aux choix de ce fal'cie d'imposer une telle transformation à ses villageois, ni même s'il y a la possibilité de revenir à un état normal, expliqua Vanille.

\- Il faut que tu envisages le risque de rester ainsi… Pour toujours, compléta Hope.

\- Non, souffla Fang. Non, non ! Il en est hors de question !

La brune replongea son visage dans ses mains, anéantie par l'idée de garder définitivement cette difformité entre ses cuisses. L'horreur de sa situation lui donna la nausée et elle inspira fortement pour réprimer un sanglot. Alors qu'elle pensait toucher le fond, Snow reprit la parole, enfonçant un peu plus le clou dans son cœur.

\- Light te fais demander si tu peux lui préparer un sac pour que je lui ramène.

Fang releva la tête vers lui les sourcils froncés, son corps se révoltant face à ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire.

\- Un sac ? Pourquoi…

\- Elle préfère rester à la maison quelque temps.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, s'opposa-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que tu as changé d'avis et compte lui dire ce qu'il se passe ? questionna le blond.

La brune se mordit l'intérieur d'une joue, de nouveau tiraillée. Snow hocha lentement la tête, soupirant.

\- Serah l'a convaincu d'attendre de s'être calmée avant de venir te demander des explications, et je pense que c'est le mieux.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer…

\- On ne te force en rien, Fang, contra Vanille.

\- On veut juste que cette situation s'arrange, malgré ce qui se passe, renchérit Hope.

Les épaules de Fang s'affaissèrent et elle sentit le poids désagréable de la défaite peser lourdement dessus. Pourtant, il lui était inconcevable de céder aussi facilement. En revanche, elle comprenait parfaitement son amante. Si celle-ci venait la confronter maintenant, leurs paroles dépasseraient certainement leurs pensées au point que cela détruise complètement leur relation.

\- Je vais lui préparer un sac, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se détourna sans laisser à ses amis la possibilité de répondre. De toute façon, elle en avait assez entendu. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, de se retrouver entièrement et de penser à tout ça sans se sentir contrainte. Tandis que Fang rangeait presque précieusement les affaires de Lightning dans un sac de voyage, une larme unique glissa le long de sa joue. Elle eut subitement l'impression de perdre ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde.

 **oOo**

Fang posa doucement l'arrière de sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, resserrant les pans de la veste de Lightning qu'elle avait posé sur ses épaules un peu plus tôt.

Suite à cette conversation, elle s'était cloîtrée chez elle le restant de la journée, déprimant et réfléchissant tour à tour à ce qu'elle devait faire. Le lendemain, elle était lasse d'être autant indécise alors que ce n'était pas vraiment dans son caractère. Finalement, en colère contre elle-même et contre ses amis qui avaient imposé à son esprit l'idée qu'elle allait probablement rester ainsi définitivement, Fang avait attrapé sa lance avant de partir à la chasse. Elle avait sérieusement eu besoin de frapper quelque chose avant qu'elle n'explose pour de bon.

Maintenant, après une semaine éprouvante, elle était juste fatiguée. Elle soupira, le manque de son amante se faisant cruellement ressentir. Lightning et elle avait passé la majeure partie de cette semaine, soit à s'éviter soit à se disputer. Généralement, Fang partait avant que ça ne dégénère. Elle connaissait assez sa compagne pour savoir à quel point cette dernière pouvait se montrer odieuse dans ses propos. Lightning pouvait être tellement vindicative par moment, encore plus quand elle se sentait trahie.

Fang pouvait le comprendre, mais aujourd'hui, l'une comme l'autre était épuisée de cette situation et quand Lightning avait lancé les hostilités alors qu'ils étaient tous ensemble pour un repas entre amis, elle n'avait pas réussi à se contenir.

La brune se laissa glisser dans le canapé, posant sa tête contre l'accoudoir, fermant les yeux dans l'espoir de ne pas repenser à ce qui s'était passé. Sans succès, toute la scène n'arrêtant pas de se rejouer derrière ses paupières closes.

 **oOo**

Malgré le climat festif que leurs amis essayaient de mettre, l'entente restait pesante et électrique du côté de Fang et Lightning. Elles s'étaient installées l'une en face de l'autre, plus parce que toutes les places avaient déjà été prises que par choix. Tout le monde avait remarqué qu'en ce moment, leur relation battait de l'aile, mais en dehors de Snow, Vanille, Hope et Serah, qui avait été mise dans la confidence par son fiancé, personne ne savait pourquoi.

Fang s'efforçait de participer joyeusement à l'ambiance bien que l'envie n'y était pas vraiment, alors que Lightning s'était murée dans un silence buté. Elle gardait ses yeux rivaient sur Fang qui faisait tout son possible pour l'ignorer et franchement, tout le monde applaudissait la brune de réussir un tel exploit tant les ondes négatives de la blonde étaient palpable.

Fang focalisait son attention sur Gadot, Yuj et Maqui qui s'amusaient à faire les imbéciles, charriant le plus âgés sur sa dernière conquête qui l'avait laissé tomber, comme les précédentes.

\- Mince alors, nous n'aurons pas de, futur madame Gadot ? rit Fang.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi, grommela le grand costaud avec un air renfrogné. Elles partent toujours après le deuxième rendez-vous, c'est fatiguant.

\- C'est peut-être ta coupe de cheveux qui les fait fuir, pouffa Yuj.

\- Une bonne partit du groupe explosa de rire avant que Gadot ne lâche :

\- Vous êtes tous des crétins ! Lebreau, devient la femme de ma vie !

\- Laisse tomber mon grand, tu n'as aucune chance, répliqua Fang. Nous savons tous parfaitement qui l'intéresse, et tu n'as carrément pas le profil.

Fang posa rapidement ses yeux sur Lightning qui fronça les sourcils, semblant faite de marbre sur sa chaise. Lebreau, quant à elle, esquissa un rire jaune, plongeant son nez dans son verre tandis que la température ambiante baissait soudainement.

Personne n'avait manqué le coup d'œil et Lightning se souvenait parfaitement des inquiétudes de Fang le soir de leur conversation où elles s'étaient mises ensemble. Elle-même avait eu de nombreux doutes par rapport aux sentiments de Lebreau à son égard. Toutefois, Light n'était pas le genre de femme qui aimait jouer avec les émotions des autres, surtout quand celles-ci étaient si importantes. Alors elle avait gardé le même comportement détaché, ne désirant pas s'éloigner de son amie, mais ne voulant pas non plus lui donner de faux espoirs.

Et puis ensuite, il y avait eu Fang, et Lightning avait espéré que le temps amoindrirait les sentiments que Lebreau éprouvaient pour elle. Et au fil des cinq années qui venaient de s'écouler, la blonde avait pu découvrir la jalousie que ressentait son amante à l'encontre de la barmaid. Que Fang se permette de gêner Lebreau sur l'affection qu'elle avait pour sa personne, alors qu'en ce moment, sa compagne ferait mieux de rester dans ses souliers, la mit hors d'elle.

Fang était là, en train de rire, de s'amuser, de taquiner leur amie sur ses tendances comme si de rien n'était. Comme si leur propre couple n'était pas à deux doigts de voler en éclat. Comme si elle s'en fichait. Lightning sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et elle pinça les lèvres, blessée et vexée.

Tout le long de la semaine, elles n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de se disputer ou de s'ignorer. Pas une seule fois Lightning n'avait eu l'impression que Fang allait enfin ouvrir les yeux, et arrêter de s'entêter stupidement à ne pas lui révéler son problème.

La blonde savait qu'elle pouvait être excessive dans ses réactions. Elle était adulte, forte, courageuse, une ancienne guerrière, mais émotionnellement parlant, elle était fragile. Signe qu'elle avait dû grandir trop vite, prenant trop tôt de trop lourdes responsabilités sur ses épaules, et à la place de prendre le temps de construire des fondations sentimentales solides pour son avenir, Lightning avait érigé un mur impénétrable pour se protéger des autres et aussi d'elle-même. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour montrer une partie de sa personnalité sans qu'elle se sente obligée de garder son masque impassible. Cependant, Fang avait toujours eut la capacité de faire ressortir le pire de son caractère.

La colère et l'envie irrépressible d'attaquer son amante pour lui faire mal, comme elle, elle lui avait fait mal en la rejetant, lui retourna l'estomac. Avant même que Lightning ne réfléchisse, les mots avaient passé la barrière de ses lèvres, froid et provocateur, imposant un silence tendu autour de la table.

\- C'est peut-être elle, que j'aurais dû choisir.

Les respirations se coupèrent alors que tous les yeux se posaient sur Lightning, incrédules, avant de naviguer jusqu'à Fang. Le sourire de cette dernière s'effaça, pour le plus grand plaisir de la blonde. Son visage s'imprégna de surprise, puis de colère, tandis que la brune tournait la tête vers elle.

Lightning afficha un air de défis lorsque leurs yeux se fixèrent. Les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, l'ancienne militaire n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle s'était installée. Elle n'avait même pas touché à son assiette, sa fureur lui coupant l'appétit.

Fang se recula dans sa chaise, jouant nerveusement avec ses couverts du bout des doigts.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? finit-elle par répondre dans le silence ambiant.

Du coin de l'œil, il était parfaitement possible de remarquer que leurs amis n'osaient même plus bouger au risque d'aggraver la situation. Néanmoins, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait besoin d'une tierce personne pour ça.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question, répliqua Lightning.

\- Je ne joue pas, protesta Fang.

Lightning haussa un sourcil, laissant échapper un rire sec. Elle savait à quel point prendre son amante de haut, pouvait la faire sortir de ses gongs. Encore plus si elle jouait sur la corde sensible de sa jalousie.

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser te jeter dans les bras de la première venue ? repris Fang, la colère tendant son corps.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de ta permission ? Après tout, c'est toi qui m'y pousses presque, provoqua Lightning.

\- Je t'interdis de faire ça, Lightning ! grogna Fang.

Tout le corps de la blonde se tendit sous cet ordre et chaque personne autour de la table rentra la tête dans les épaules, attendant l'explosion des foudres de l'aînée des Farron. Ses yeux océans lançaient des éclairs tandis qu'elle et Fang continuaient de se fixer.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit de m'interdire quoique ce soit ! finit par cracher Lightning.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas agir aussi stupidement !

Fang se redressa sur sa chaise. La colère reliait les deux femmes, palpable, faisant presque étinceler des lignes d'électricités entre elles.

\- Mais qui agis stupidement en continuant de s'entêter comme un âne ! tempêta Lightning.

Celle-ci s'était aussi redressée de son côté. Inconsciemment ou non, la blonde s'était rapprochée de la table, se tendant vers son amante, sa fureur répondant à celle de la brune.

\- C'est toi qui as cherché cette situation, continua Lightning.

\- Tu avais juste à me laisser un peu de temps !

\- Que je te laisse du temps n'aurait rien changé ! C'est toi qui m'as rejetée ! Je ne te demandais pas grand-chose !

\- Tu n'as pas à me forcer à te révéler quoique ce soit si je n'en ai pas envie !

Aucune d'elles ne prêtait attention à leur entourage, restant focalisée sur son vis-à-vis. Le ton n'avait pas énormément monté, mais toute l'animosité qu'elles ressentaient, s'exprimait dans l'intonation de leur voix et dans l'expression de leur corps.

Un silence pesant tomba soudainement autour de la table. C'était étrange pour chacune des personnes présentes, car c'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient les deux femmes avoir une dispute aussi virulente. La plupart du temps, elles se taquinaient gentiment, parfois, il arrivait qu'elles soient un peu en froid, mais rien d'inhabituelle pour un couple. Jamais encore ça n'avait semblé si important.

Ils s'observaient tous du coin de l'œil. Fang avait détourné les yeux, quant à Lightning, elle eut le sentiment qu'une chape de plomb venait de tomber dans son estomac. Elle comprit soudainement qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Qu'elle n'avait aucune solution. Elle était obligée de regarder celle qu'elle aimait le plus au monde lui filer entre les doigts, et ça faisait bien trop mal.

Lightning voulait s'isoler, cacher à quel point les rejets de Fang la blessaient. Elle prit une inspiration, refoulant au maximum la peine qui la submergeait.

\- Tu as raison, finit-elle par souffler, attirant l'attention sur elle.

Fang l'observa, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je ne te forcerais plus jamais en rien, reprit Lightning.

Elle recula sa chaise, ses épaules s'affaissant de défaites, malgré l'air digne qu'elle s'astreignait à garder.

\- C'est terminé ! lâcha-t-elle, ses yeux ne lâchant pas ceux de Fang.

Pendant une seconde, le temps sembla s'arrêter, les esprits tentants d'assimiler les dernières paroles. Fang écarquilla les yeux, l'incompréhension et l'horreur traversant son visage.

\- Quoi ? Tu…

Lightning se leva, ne se préoccupant pas des balbutiements de son amante… Ex amante. Cette constatation lui tordit violemment le cœur. Elle ne voulait pas se séparer de Fang. Rien que l'idée de ne plus jamais l'avoir à ses côtés, faisait naître dans ses entrailles un immense sentiment de vide et de manque. Mais il fallait faire bouger les choses. Il lui était impossible de continuer à supporter cette situation. Elle quitta la table, ignorant ses amis qui étaient restés silencieux. Dans son dos, la blonde entendit une chaise racler le sol.

\- Attends ! Light ! s'exclama Fang, attrapant un de ses poignets. Tu ne peux pas…

La blonde arracha son bras de la prise de la brune, tournant vers elle un visage ravagé par la douleur. Fang avait toujours été la seule personne avec qui Lightning avait accepté de se montrer entièrement.

\- Sunshine…

\- C'est fini, Fang. Il est hors de question que je m'enferme dans une relation qui me détruit. Je ne te laisserais pas me faire ça.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal.

\- C'est trop tard, tu m'en as déjà fait. Maintenant laisse-moi partir.

Fang recula d'un pas alors que Lightning se détournait et partait d'un pas rapide. Elle avait besoin d'aller se cacher pour panser ses blessures. La pulsienne resta les bras ballant, les yeux rivés vers la sortie. De l'agitation la tira de ses pensées, et elle porta son attention sur son groupe d'ami. Elle tomba dans les yeux de Serah qui l'observait avec un mélange de tristesse et de colère. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que Fang sente tous les reproches que la cadette des Farron lui faisait.

Cette dernière partie à son tour à toute vitesse, désirant certainement rattraper sa sœur pour la réconforter. Fang jeta un coup d'œil à Vanille, Hope et Snow, mais elle détourna rapidement la tête, quittant le groupe elle aussi.

 **oOo**

Bon… Eh bien, c'est sur cette dernière note que je vous laisse et vous dis… A mercredi prochain haha !


	7. Septième partie

**Note :** Et oui, je sais, j'ai deux jours d'avance. Vous allez me dire, « qu'elle chance pour vous. » Etant donné que je ne sais pas trop si j'aurai la possibilité, l'énergie, le courage ? De poster mercredi vu les nouvelles heures de boulot que j'ai à partir de demain, je poste aujourd'hui. Par la suite, soit je reprendrais le rythme d'un chapitre tous les mercredis, ou je posterais le week-end. En sachant qu'après ce chapitre-là, il n'en restera plus que 2.

 **RAR :**

 **Kalimero :** De rien. J'aime bien vous répondre. C'est vrai que c'est pas pratique vue que vous êtes des Guests, mais j'ai droit à de belles reviews, alors je peux prendre quelques minutes de mon temps pour vous répondre. Tu as relu 3 fois le chapitre ? Je savais qu'il allait être percutant ! Soit on allait aimer, soit on détestait… J'avoue, j'ai été méchante de couper ainsi. Le clash était inévitable entre les deux ! Comme tu le dis si bien, Light et Fang sont deux femmes au caractère entier. Il n'y a pas de juste milieu. Quand je les imagine ensembles, je vois un couple qui se donne corps et âmes à l'autre, sans faux semblant, sans secret… Et pour Light, c'est trop dur de ce dire que la femme à qui elle a tout donner alors qu'en générale, elle était plutôt du genre réservé, n'a pas confiance en elle… Je te laisse découvrir les réactions suite à cette rupture, en sachant que ce chapitre et décisif ^^

Tu sais, à l'origine, Lebreau devait avoir un rôle beaucoup plus présent et « important » Je n'arrête pas de me demander quel aurait été vos réactions si j'avais fait ce que j'avais en tête au début… Profite de cette suite, en avance sur les parutions…

 **Melle j'aime :** Oh oui, quelle pagaille comme tu dis ! Light à du mal à accepter que Fang puisse lui cacher quelque chose. Light est une femme entière. Pour moi, Elle donne ou elle ne donne pas mais il n'y a pas de juste milieu. Et avec Fang, elle s'est entièrement ouverte à elle, ce qu'elle ne ferrait avec personne d'autre. J'aime cette image de Lightning. Et pour moi, Lightning ne peut pas accepter que Fang joue avec ça.

Et non, pas si long que ça puisque le chapitre à deux jours d'avance. Quelle chance !

 **La suite…**

 **Profitez bien, parce que la suite sera soit le 13, soit dans le week-end du 16.**

 **Chapitre 7**

Recroquevillée sur son canapé, Fang sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Des sanglots s'amoncelaient dans sa gorge, mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Après tout, Lightning avait raison, toute cette situation, c'est elle qui l'avait créé. Si son amante avait décidé de mettre un terme à leur relation, c'était uniquement de sa faute.

Elle serra ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, s'insultant mentalement d'horreur et portant toutes les fautes sur cette anormalité qui pendait entre ses jambes. Est-ce qu'il y avait encore une possibilité pour réparer ses erreurs ? Fang savait combien Lightning était rancunière. De plus, une fois qu'elle avait décidé quelque chose, elle revenait rarement dessus.

Cependant, la brune avait toujours été son exception et Fang en avait souvent joué. Peut-être un peu trop, pensa-t-elle, alors que les dernières heures défilaient toujours dans son esprit. Est-ce qu'elle avait encore une chance ?

La pulsienne soupira, hésitant sur ce qu'elle devait faire quand elle entendit de légers coups contre sa porte d'entrée. C'était une plaisanterie ? Qui pouvait bien venir la déranger à cette heure ? Il lui semblait pourtant évident que vu ce qui s'était passé, elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle décida d'ignorer la présence sur son paillasson, espérant que cela découragerait son visiteur. Sauf que les coups continuèrent. Il était clair que, peu importe qui s'était, il ne se lacerait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas répondue.

Fang se leva, la fatigue alourdissant désagréablement son corps sans que pour autant le sommeil ne vienne. Elle se dirigea vers son hall d'entrée, puis déverrouilla et abaissa le loquet la porte. Quand elle se retrouva face à Lebreau, une sourde colère enflamma ses entrailles. La jeune barmaid était bien la dernière personne en face de qui elle avait envie de se trouver. Fang avait seulement voulu taquiner un peu son amie dans la soirée, pas une seule seconde, elle n'avait pensait que ça dégénérait de cette façon.

La jeune brune était restée silencieuse tout le long de la dispute, se faisant aussi petite qu'elle le pouvait alors que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Lightning venaient d'être exposés. Ce n'était pas dans les intentions de Fang de se montrer mesquine envers elle. Il était vrai qu'elle avait toujours ressenti une profonde jalousie quand elle voyait Lebreau un peu trop proche de son amante, après tout, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer l'affection qu'elle avait pour l'aînée des Farron. Cependant, elle n'était pas le genre de femme à jouer avec les sentiments des autres, encore moins quand la personne concernée ne désirait pas se dévoiler.

Ce dont Fang ne s'attendait pas, c'est que Lightning se serve de leur amie commune pour l'atteindre. Pendant ces cinq dernières années, la pulsienne pensait que sa compagne ignorait vraiment l'attachement que Lebreau avait pour elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? finit par maugréer Fang.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda timidement Lebreau.

Les jolis yeux marron de la barmaid étaient fuyants et Fang soupira.

\- Ecoute, tu es vraiment la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir ce soir, lâcha la pulsienne d'un ton ennuyé.

Lebreau fronça les sourcils, son visage enjôleur affichant un air réprobateur.

\- Ce n'est pas sur moi que tu dois rejeter tes fautes, répliqua-t-elle. Je voulais seulement discuter un peu avec toi.

\- Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

Malgré que d'un accord tacite, elles avaient continué à s'entendre, chacune ressentait une certaine animosité envers l'autre. Jusqu'à présent, Fang avait ce que désirait Lebreau, mais parfois la jalousie était incontrôlable. La pulsienne avait des réticences à accepter la jeune barmaid sous son toit, là où elle pourrait voir la blonde dans son intimité. Fang était possessive et il lui était inconcevable qu'une autre femme lorgne sur ce qui lui appartenait.

\- Très bien, grogna Lebreau. Puisque tu veux la jouer comme ça. Je vais te dire ce que je pense en restant là où je suis, ce n'est pas plus mal.

Fang haussa un sourcil, détaillant Lebreau. Il était bien connu que la petite brune avait un caractère explosif. Elle était vive, volontaire et elle ne prenait jamais de gants pour dire ce qu'elle pensait. Ce qui était autant une qualité qu'un défaut.

\- Tu es stupide, Fang ! reprit Lebreau d'un ton tranchant.

\- Si tu es venue pour me dire ça, tu peux repartir, grogna la pulsienne.

\- Sérieusement, je ne te comprends pas ! continua-t-elle sans se préoccuper de la réplique de son amie. Tu vas vraiment la laisser partir comme ça, sans rien faire ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça avec toi !

\- Tu as de la chance de l'avoir ! cracha Lebreau. Et toi, tu gâches tout à cause de ta fierté, tu ne l'a mérite pas !

\- Tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi pour comprendre ça ! Ne va pas croire que tu serais mieux que moi.

Lebreau se redressa, affichant un air provoquant sur son visage.

\- Eh bien si, peut-être que je serais un meilleur choix.

\- Ne t'avise surtout pas de jouer à ça, Lebreau, tu risques de le regretter, répliqua froidement Fang.

La menace n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Fang n'était jamais hostile envers les autres, encore moins envers ses amis, mais quand elle le devenait, c'était généralement très sérieux. La barmaid le savait, car elle se tendit, hésitant à faire un pas en arrière sous l'antipathie de la pulsienne.

\- De toute façon, rebondi Lebreau, elle ne me choisirait pas et tu le sais parfaitement. Je n'ai jamais rien tenté auparavant parce que je savais que je n'avais aucune chance, ce n'est certainement pas maintenant que j'en aurais une.

\- Alors pourquoi tu aies venue jusqu'ici ? demanda Fang.

Le sentiment de colère qui brûlait au fond d'elle s'amenuisa, lui permettant d'être plus lucide. Elle remarqua enfin l'air peiné de la barmaid. Elle était triste. Ce qui s'était passé dans la soirée l'avait inconsciemment mise sous les feux des projecteurs. Lebreau avait dû se sentir humiliée devant ses amis, que son affection pour Lightning soit dévoilée ainsi, et encore plus que cette dernière se serve d'elle pour blesser Fang.

\- En fait… J'étais seulement venue pour te dire de ne pas gâcher stupidement ta chance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes disputées, mais… Vous avez vécu bien pire et vous avez toujours réussi à rester soudées. Je suis certaine que tu n'as pas envie de voir quelqu'un d'autre pendu à son bras. Et si tu n'agis pas rapidement, c'est ce qui risque d'arriver.

Lebreau leva les yeux vers Fang. Pour la première fois, la pulsienne réalisait que la petite brune n'était pas une menace pour son couple. Elle aurait dû le comprendre bien plus tôt. Lebreau avait toujours fait en sorte de s'effacer pour son profit à elle. Et Fang mentirait si elle n'avait pas conscience d'être le seul centre d'attention de Lightning quand elle était dans les environs.

\- Tu sais, reprit doucement la barmaid. Je n'étais pas la seule à convoiter Ligth, révéla-t-elle. Elle plaît énormément, mais son caractère refroidissait même les plus intrépides. Toutefois, un jour il y aura probablement quelqu'un de bien plus courageux encore qui n'attendra pas sagement son tour.

Le cœur de Fang se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine à cette pensée. L'image de son amante dans les bras d'une autre personne la révulsa, faisant bouillir son corps de rage. Il en était hors de question.

\- Bon, je te laisse maintenant. J'ai fait ma BA du jour comme on dit. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Lebreau se détourna, esquissant quelques pas avant que Fang ne réagisse.

\- Lebreau ?

Celle-ci se retourna vers elle, le visage défait. Fang aurait pu être triste pour elle, mais ce n'était pas entièrement le cas. Elle ne pouvait pas être peinée pour avoir réussi à garder ce qui lui appartenait. En revanche, elle était reconnaissante.

\- Merci.

Lebreau esquissa un sourire en coin, acquiesçant lentement avant de partir. Fang referma la porte, allant enfiler rapidement un pantalon pour remplacer celui de pyjama qu'elle portait, revenant presque aussitôt pour mettre ses chaussures. Fang ne prit pas le temps de mettre quelque chose de plus chaud que la simple veste en laine de Lightning qu'elle avait déjà sur le dos, qu'elle avait déjà quitté sa maison.

Sans réfléchir, elle s'élança sur le chemin sinueux qui était difficilement éclairé par quelques réverbères. Il fallait qu'elle agisse vite. Attendre le lendemain ne ferait que lui faire perdre du temps. Maintenant qu'elle était décidée, il ne fallait pas qu'elle recule, autant qu'elle saute à pied joint.

La fraîcheur de l'automne ne l'atteignait presque pas alors qu'elle se mettait à courir dans l'espoir d'arriver plus rapidement chez Snow et Serah. Peu importe l'heure qu'il était, elle s'excuserait une fois qu'elle se serait expliqué avec Lightning. Bon sang, fait qu'elle m'écoute, pria-t-elle, alors qu'elle voyait la maison en bois se profiler dans son champ de vision. Faite que j'ai encore une chance.

Plantée devant la porte d'entrée, elle ne se préoccupa pas que la maison soit plongée dans le noir, et que ses habitants dorment probablement depuis bien longtemps. Fang inspira et expira plusieurs fois. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux puis soupira, et avant de perdre définitivement tout le maigre courage qu'elle avait réussi à assimiler, elle se mit à tambouriner contre la porte jusqu'à ce quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Il était hors de question qu'elle reparte avant d'avoir obtenue ce qu'elle voulait.

 **oOo**

Un bruit infernal la réveilla en sursaut. Elle n'avait même eu conscience de s'être endormie. Lightning était rapidement rentrée chez sa sœur après le fiasco de la soirée, dans l'espoir de se calmer. Elle s'était jetée sous une douche bien chaude puis s'était enfoncée dans les couvertures du lit d'ami. L'idée même d'avoir rompu avec Fang l'anéantissait, et c'était elle qui venait de prendre cette décision, alors elle n'imaginait pas ce que cela aurait été si ça avait été l'inverse.

Sa sœur l'avait très vite rejoint, se glissant à ses côtés pour la réconforter. Même si Lightning ne s'était pas tournée vers elle et avait fait comme si elle n'était pas là, ça lui avait fait du bien de savoir sa jeune sœur proche d'elle. Lightning n'avait pas voulu pleurer, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, à la place, elle avait essayé d'enterrer toutes ses émotions, espérant que ça soulagerait le poids de sa douleur.

Cependant, le sentiment de perte et le vide qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine la clouaient sur son lit. Elle savait que ça ne disparaîtrait pas comme ça et elle maudit et insulta Fang de leur faire vivre une telle situation. L'ancienne soldate avait passé son temps à ressasser encore et encore la dernière semaine, essayant de trouver les réponses à ses questions. De comprendre pourquoi son amante réagissait soudainement aussi mal à sa présence. Mais rien ne lui mettait la puce à l'oreille et tandis qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus impuissante, elle avait été reconnaissante que Serah la tienne serrée contre elle.

Lightning n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la semaine, trop préoccupée pour y arriver, mais son corps était épuisé et il avait fini par lâcher, dominant son obstination. Les coups recommencèrent, plus impérieux. Il était évident que la personne présente voulait vraiment que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Lightning se redressa alors qu'elle entendait sa sœur et Snow s'agitaient. Elle quitta à son tour la chaleur de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle s'apprêtait à passer l'encadrement du vestibule quand la voix du fiancé de sa sœur l'arrêta. Son cœur ratant un battement en découvrant l'identité du visiteur.

\- Fang ? Mais ça ne va pas de venir nous réveiller comme ça ! gronda Snow.

\- Il faut que je voie Light, explique-t-elle, essoufflée.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? demanda Serah, d'un ton assez hostile.

Lightning n'avait jamais vu sa sœur se montrer inamical avec autrui. Serah était naturellement joyeuse et aimable avec tout le monde. Pour la première fois, Lightning eut conscience que sa cadette avait à cœur de la protéger, tout autant qu'elle-même l'avait protégé durant les dernières années.

\- La soirée l'a assez secouée comme ça, reprit Serah. Je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin de venir en remettre une couche.

\- Je…

L'hésitation dans son ton était évidente et Lightning sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite.

\- Je veux lui parler, s'il te plaît, articula Fang. C'est important et je ne repartirais pas tant qu'elle ne m'aura pas écoutée.

Un silence s'éternisa, signe qu'ils devaient tous les trois se jauger. Lightning pesa le pour et le contre de là où elle se trouvait, une flopée de questions défilant dans sa tête. Son instinct de conservation lui intimait de fuir Fang. De ne pas se confronter à elle maintenant alors qu'elle se savait émotionnellement fragile. C'était trop tôt pour qu'elle arrive à garder son masque impénétrable. En revanche, tout son corps se révoltait contre sa raison, la poussant presque à se jeter dans les bras de la brune.

Ça avait toujours été ainsi. Dès les premiers instants où elles s'étaient rencontrées, Lightning avait été aimantée par Fang, et même après cinq ans, elle était toujours énormément liée à la brune. Lightning sentait tout son être se déchirer à l'idée de rester loin de son amante et en même temps, elle avait peur de lui laisser une nouvelle chance et de souffrir une fois de plus suite à un rejet supplémentaire.

\- Ça peut certainement attendre demain, tu ne crois pas ? suggéra Snow. Tu n'es plus à un jour prêt.

\- Si justement, répliqua Fang. Plus j'attends et plus elle va se conforter dans ses idées et ses choix. Il faut que j'agisse maintenant.

\- Elle a déjà eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bo…

\- Arrêtez de parler de moi pendant que je ne suis pas là, intervint brutalement Lightning.

Elle sortit de sa cachette, campant sur ses pieds et les bras croisés à l'entrée du couloir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa sœur et sur Snow qui détournèrent la tête puis elle fixa ses yeux sur Fang. Elle se trouvait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, semblant frigorifiée par le vent frais de l'extérieur. Mais Lightning la découvrit plus déterminée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis son retour.

Ses jolies prunelles émeraude ne la fuyaient pas, au contraire. La blonde pouvait y voir une kyrielle d'émotion s'y succéder, toutes la rassurant sur le choix qu'elle avait fait de se montrer à son amante. Toutefois, il était hors de question qu'elle lui facilite la tâche et Fang allait devoir raser le sol pour qu'elle se montre clémente. Il valait mieux pour la pulsienne qu'elle est de très bons arguments.

\- J'aimerais qu'on discute, s'il te plaît. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda Fang, s'arrachant difficilement à ses yeux pour interroger visuellement Serah et Snow.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Lightning, attendant son accord avant de se décaler pour laisser passer son amie. Celle-ci n'attendit pas une seconde et pénétra la maison, avançant comme une flèche jusqu'à l'aînée des Farron. Elle attrapa entre ses mains froides les bras nus de Lightning qui frissonna autant à cause du contact que de la température.

\- Je suis désolée. Si tu savais à quel point, souffla la brune.

\- Il va falloir que tu fasses mieux que ça. Ça ne suffira pas, Fang, répliqua Lightning d'une voix basse.

\- Je sais. Je vais me rattraper. Je… Je vais tout t'expliquer, je te le promets.

Lightning sonda les yeux de son amante, cherchant un quelconque mensonge. Mais elle ne voyait rien d'autre que de l'assurance, de la confiance. Fang ne faisait jamais rien à moitié. Si elle était venue jusqu'ici en plein milieu de la nuit, ce n'était certainement pour seulement lui dire à quel point elle était désolée. Elle dut mettre trop de temps à réagir, car la pulsienne s'agita.

\- Laisse-moi une chance d'arranger les choses. S'il te plaît, Sunshine, supplia doucement Fang.

Lightning se mordit l'intérieur d'une joue, son ventre se tortillant agréablement sous l'intonation veloutée de la voix de son amante. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Serah et à Snow, avisant leurs airs légèrement réprobateur, mais confiant.

\- Retournez vous coucher, fit-elle à l'adresse de sa sœur et de son fiancé. Ça va aller. On en reparle demain matin.

Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Fang. Elle décroisa les bras, attrapant dans l'élan l'une des mains de la brune. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua vaguement que sa sœur et le blond s'en allaient tranquillement, mais son attention se retrouva très vite de nouveau entièrement accaparée par la pulsienne. Fang ne la quittait pas des yeux et Lightning pouvait sentir toute la tension émaner de son corps. Elle se détourna, l'entraînant dans son sillage sans rien dire, traversant couloir et salon avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'ami qu'elle occupait.

Fang s'avança dans la pièce et Lightning referma la porte derrière elles. Une fois qu'elle se retrouva seule face à la brune, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de crainte. L'ancienne militaire réprima un soupir, croisant les émeraudes de Fang qui ne la quittaient pas malgré la pénombre. Cette dernière pris d'ailleurs l'initiative d'allumer la lampe de chevet, nimbant enfin la pièce d'une lumière douce.

Un silence pesant s'éternisa entre elles les laissant quelque peu mal à l'aise alors qu'elle prenait conscience de leur environnement, autant que de leur situation. C'était la première fois en une semaine qu'elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux intimement. Fang semblait nerveuse, hésitante, ce qui fit augmenter l'angoisse dans le ventre de Lightning. Elle ne voulait pas revivre une nouvelle dispute.

Elle vit sa compagne se frictionner les mains et la blonde se rappela combien elle avait trouvé ces dernières très froides un peu plus tôt. Elle aurait adoré se rapprocher pour réchauffer Fang, mais elle préféra garder pour l'instant ses distances. Toutefois, Lightning jugea le moment opportun pour ouvrir la discussion. Si ça continuait ainsi, elles allaient passer les prochaines heures à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans avoir amélioré leur situation.

Lightning s'avança dans la chambre et s'empara du plaid posé au bout du lit.

\- Tu devrais te couvrir, tu sembles frigorifiée, exprima-t-elle lentement, tendant la couverture vers Fang.

Celle-ci laissa un rire léger s'échapper de ses lèvres et elle pris le plaid dans une main. La brune s'enroula dedans avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et Lightning se contenta de reculer jusqu'au fauteuil, suivant son exemple.

\- C'est que mine de rien, il fait plutôt froid à trois heures et demie du matin et en plein automne, énonça Fang avec un petit sourire espiègle.

\- Tu aurais pu te couvrir un peu plus avant de te précipiter ici.

\- J'étais trop pressée.

Lightning observa son amante, impassible, pourtant, tout son corps était chamboulé. Fang resserra les pans de la couverture autour d'elle pour se réchauffer et la blonde eut la désagréable impression de faire un bond en arrière.

\- Alors ? se décida-t-elle à commencer, préférant étouffer dans l'œuf une quelconque retraite. Vas-tu te décider à m'expliquer ton comportement ?

Fang la fixa puis elle ferma brièvement les yeux, inspirant fortement. Elle finit par acquiescer, devenant nerveuse. Lightning fronça les sourcils. Tout dans l'attitude de la brune l'inquiétait et elle avait du mal à maîtriser son impatience. Elle serra néanmoins les poings, se contraignant à attendre que sa compagne trouve le courage nécessaire dont elle avait besoin pour lui parler. Même si dans un sens, Light se sentait vexée que Fang ait si peur de son jugement, elle ne voulait pas la brusquer.

\- Tu… Tu te rappelles que Hope voulait aller explorer les ruines d'un très vieux village dans les environs du Bassin de Tsumitra ?

\- Oui, bien sûr que je m'en rappelle, Fang. Vous êtes partis trois semaines, répliqua Lightning.

La blonde respira lentement, essayant de se contrôler pour garder son calme. Ça ne servait à rien de vouloir aller plus vite qu'à la vitesse à laquelle pouvait aller Fang, se répéta-t-elle. Une angoisse lui noua le ventre. Le problème de son amante avait l'air d'être vraiment grave. La brune hocha la tête, reprenant doucement, comme si ses révélations étaient trop difficiles à dévoiler.

\- Juste avant que nous repartions, Hope et Vanille étudiaient des artefacts qu'ils avaient découverts. Je… Je m'ennuyais à ne rien faire alors j'ai décidé d'aller marcher un peu. Je suis tombée sur de vieilles ruines. Un temple, je crois, mais je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à ce qui m'entourait, ça me passait un peu au-dessus de la tête.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, frottant la paume de ses mains contre ses cuisses. Puis, nerveuse, Lightning la vit se lever pour arpenter le sol de la chambre.

\- Je pensais seulement à toi, en fait, révéla Fang, tournant ses yeux vers elle.

Elles s'adressèrent un rapide sourire avant que ce dernier disparaisse. Le visage d'ordinaire jovial et charmeur de Fang pris un air grave.

\- Puis, j'ai été attirée par une forte lumière, reprit-elle. Je l'ai senti m'appeler sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Quand j'ai posé ma main dessus, il y a eu une sorte d'explosion. Comme si ça faisait des siècles que cette chose attendait qu'on fasse sortir son trop-plein d'énergie.

Maintenant qu'elle était réchauffée, et probablement aussi à cause de l'adrénaline que son histoire faisait naître en elle, Fang ôta la couverture de ses épaules. Elle la posa sur le lit avant de jouer distraitement avec ses doigts.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente. Certainement pas longtemps parce que Snow, Vanille et Hope se sont précipités dès qu'ils ont entendu l'explosion d'énergie.

Le cœur de Lightning battait la chamade à l'idée que son amante ait été en danger sans qu'elle ne soit présente pour la protéger. Puis, elle sentit l'agacement lui tordre le ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de t'approcher de ces ruines toute seule, bon sang ! s'exclama-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi, marmonna Fang.

\- Tu connais ces terres et ce qu'elles regorgent mieux que personne, tu es pourtant celle qui aurait dû réfléchir avant de t'approcher d'un artefact en ruine, réprimanda Lightning.

\- Excuse-moi de n'avoir eu en tête qu'une seule chose après trois semaines, celle de rentrer à la maison pour te retrouver enfin.

La blonde ne répliqua pas, sentant dans le ton de Fang combien cette dernière s'en voulait déjà assez. Habituellement, la pulsienne était très attentive à son environnement. Elle connaissait Gran Pulse comme sa poche, et elle savait parfaitement que même les choses les plus inoffensives pouvaient être aussi les plus dangereuses. D'habitude, elles partaient ensemble, de cette façon, elles pouvaient veiller l'une sur l'autre quand il arrivait quelque chose de ce genre. Maintenant, restait à savoir pourquoi Fang paraissait autant nerveuse et renfermée. De toute évidence, elle s'était sortie vivante de cette explosion et de visuel, elle n'avait l'air d'avoir subi aucun dommage.

Puis Lightning se rappela que son amante refusait tout contact d'aucune sorte, et encore moins qu'elle l'a voie nue alors qu'avant cela, la brune n'avait aucun problème avec sa nudité.

\- Cette explosion t'a fait quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle enfin, curieuse et inquiète de la réponse.

Fang l'observa un instant avant de détourner la tête et d'acquiescer. Le souffle de Lightning se coupa brusquement dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle se redressait sur son fauteuil, ses yeux à l'affût du moindre souci. L'hésitation de son amante revint au galop et elle eut peur que la brune décide de faire marche arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Fang ? questionna-t-elle doucement. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, souffla la pulsienne.

Lightning sentait son corps lui hurler de se précipiter vers la brune. Elle voulait la prendre par les bras, la secouer, la faire réagir. La forcer à arrêter de se replier sur elle-même, mais la blonde n'était pas certaine que ça soit la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, préféra-t-elle dire, le corps douloureusement tendu tellement elle avait envie d'agir. Depuis le temps, je ne devrais pas à avoir à te le dire, Fang.

\- Je sais déjà ça, Sunshine.

\- Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ?

\- Parce que, ce qu'il m'arrive est horrible, avoua-t-elle enfin, la voix étrangement tremblante. _Je_ suis horrible.

C'était dérangeant pour elle de voir son amante dans cet état. Fang ne lui avait jamais donné l'image d'une faible femme qui se laisse dominer par ses émotions. Au contraire. Elle était impétueuse et peu importe ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver, la pulsienne savait toujours rebondir.

\- Je t'assure que tu n'as rien d'horrible, contra Lightning.

Fang pouffa d'un rire sec, absolument pas convaincu par ses paroles. La blonde retint un soupir, fatiguée de tout ça.

\- Montre-moi ! exigea-t-elle.

\- Pardon ? répondit Fang, interloquée.

\- Montre-moi ! répéta Lightning. Tu sembles convaincue que je vais te haïr dès que je vais apprendre ce qu'il t'arrive, alors laisse-moi en juger par moi-même.

Fang se recula légèrement, secouant la tête. Elle suintait la peur à des kilomètres et Lightning sentie la colère commencée à ronger son estomac.

\- Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi, provoqua-t-elle.

Elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était dans sa nature. Lightning avait toujours été du genre à défier les personnes en face d'elle pour les inciter à se dévoiler plus qu'elles ne le voulaient. Un très bon moyen pour se faire un jugement rapide sur les autres et ça avait toujours particulièrement bien fonctionné avec Fang.

Elle vit cette dernière prendre plusieurs inspirations, pesant le pour et le contre, hésitant et Lightning retint sa respiration. Tout se jouait maintenant. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le visage de Fang se plissa, ses lèvres se pincèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle tordit un peu plus ses doigts avant d'abaisser ses épaules en signe de reddition.

Lightning évita de soupirer de soulagement, préférant reprendre doucement son souffle alors que Fang lui tournait soudainement le dos. La blonde attendit patiemment, détaillant les gestes de son amante. Le temps semblait s'éterniser et l'ancienne soldate se demandait à quoi jouait Fang quand celle-ci se décida enfin à bouger.

Un peu surprise, la blonde l'observa ôter son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, dévoilant la naissance d'une paire de fesses qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle avouait qu'après trois semaines, ça ne la laissait pas totalement indifférente, mais il y avait plus important pour l'instant que sa libido en manque.

Elle prit conscience du souffle haché de Fang et de son corps tendu. La brune semblait se retenir d'éclater en sanglots et Lightning fronça les sourcils.

\- Tourne-toi, souffla Lightning.

Fang serra ses bras autour de son ventre puis secoua la tête.

\- S'il te plaît, Fang. Je dois savoir, continua la blonde. Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît, répéta-t-elle.

Un léger reniflement lui parvint signe que la brune avait craqué, mais cette dernière se décida enfin. Elle se retourna. Honteuse, Fang porta ses mains à son visage pour se cacher. Lightning ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis ses yeux descendirent sur les longues jambes de sa compagne. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle apprécia le grain de peau, puis son souffle se coupa brusquement. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors qu'elle découvrait enfin ce que la pulsienne avait mis tant d'ardeur à lui cacher.

A la place du sexe de son amante, qu'elle avait appris à connaître intimement, se trouvait celui d'un homme. Un pénis au repos avec ses testicules au milieu d'une légère toison brune. Un membre qui n'avait rien à faire là et qui pourtant, s'y trouvait comme si cela avait toujours été le cas. Elle porta une main à sa bouche, déglutissant. Finalement, elle s'arracha à cette vision pour remonter vers le visage de Fang. La brune se dissimulait toujours derrière ses mains, étouffant quelques reniflements.

Lightning savait maintenant pourquoi son amante était tellement réticente à son contact, encore plus si ce sexe était en parfait état de marche et réagissait comme il le devait. Elle la comprenait aussi. Probablement qu'elle aussi aurait réagi de la sorte si la même chose lui était arrivée. De plus, elle se doutait de combien ça devait être dur pour Fang. Cette femme avait toujours été fière de sa féminité, de son corps. Elle était belle, charmante et sans être narcissique, elle s'aimait comme elle était. En plus d'avoir honte, la pulsienne devait se dégoûter.

Lightning se leva enfin et s'approcha lentement de Fang. Elle attrapa ses mains dans les siennes et dévoila un visage rougis et ravagé par les larmes. Cet état ne représentait pas son amante, mais il était normal qu'elle ne puisse réagir autrement. La brune affronta ses yeux, les prunelles vertes recherchant cette expression qu'elles avaient tant crainte. Comme si Fang cherchait à se confirmer qu'elle avait eu raison de fuir jusqu'à présent. Toutefois, Lightning ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Il lui semblait lui avoir assez répété qu'elle pouvait avoir toute confiance en elle.

A la place, La blonde leva une main et la posa doucement contre la joue de la brune. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les mèches noires se rapprochant un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente presque les mouvements respiratoires de la poitrine de Fang contre la sienne. Lightning déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de sa compagne, appréciant leur contour et leur douceur après tout ce temps à en avoir été privée. Elle s'en détacha rapidement et replongea ses yeux dans les émeraudes en face d'elle.

Les prunelles étaient brillantes, une multitude d'émotion les traversant. L'horreur teintée de soulagement prédominant sur les autres. Dans un sursaut, Fang s'écarta d'elle et se pencha pour remonter ses vêtements, masquant de nouveau son corps de sa vue. Elle se recula ensuite, allant s'asseoir sur le bout du lit, ses bras enroulés autour de son ventre. Lightning se posa à ses côtés, l'observant sans rien dire. Mais le silence ne dura pas longtemps.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla Fang.

\- Pour quoi ? demanda la blonde, incrédule.

Fang tourna la tête vers elle, les sourcils relevés.

\- Ça me semble évident, non ? s'exclama-t-elle, détournant la tête pour la baisser vers le sol. Je suis monstrueuse.

\- Je t'assure que non, répondit doucement Lightning. C'est toujours toi, Fang.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, grogna cette dernière.

Lightning retint un soupir. Il était évident que ça n'allait pas être facile de faire entendre raison à cette tête de bois.

\- Fang ? fit Light, attirant sur elle l'attention de son amante. Je ne te trouve pas horrible.

\- Eh bien, tu devrais ! Moi, je me trouve horrible !

\- Tu es toujours une femme ! Celle que j'aime ! Tu n'es _pas_ horrible, articula-t-elle, insistant sur la négation.

Fang secoua la tête, se levant du lit. Elle arpenta le bois du sol visiblement en colère.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux ne pas être dégoûtée par ça, finit-elle par pester, se plantant devant la blonde.

Lightning fronça les sourcils, bloquant ses yeux dans les orbes verts.

\- Pourquoi est-ce tu veux tellement que je te trouve horrible ? Tu veux vraiment que je sois dégoûtée par toi ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! grogna Fang.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux tout simplement pas me croire ?

\- Mais…

\- Mais quoi, Fang ?

La pulsienne soupira, semblant tout à coup épuisée.

\- C'est tellement soudain, finit-elle par marmonner. Enfin, regarde-moi ! Cette chose… Entre mes jambes… Ce n'est pas normal ! Je pars, je suis une femme et trois semaines plus tard, je reviens et…

\- Et tu es toujours une femme ! coupa Lightning, tranchante. Belle et attirante comme tu l'as toujours été. C'est un accident et je suis certaine qu'il y a un moyen de te faire retrouver ton état normal.

Fang secoua la tête. Elle soupira, retournant s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le rebord du lit, les épaules voûtées.

\- Nous allons nous en accommoder, Fang, reprit Lightning, espérant soulager son amante.

Cette dernière redressa la tête vers elle les sourcils froncés.

\- Il est hors de question que je te touche avec ça ! énonça-t-elle froidement.

\- Fang…

\- Non, Light ! Je me fais déjà horreur rien qu'a…

\- A quoi ? souffla la blonde en se reprochant de son oreille. A avoir une érection quand je te touche ? Quand je suis juste à côté de toi ?

\- Arrête ! pesta Fang en se reculant.

\- C'est une… Réaction normale.

\- Pas pour moi !

Lightning s'intima au calme, déglutissant et serrant les dents pour éviter de secouer sa compagne. Elle comprenait parfaitement Fang. C'était une réaction normale pour un homme, or, la brune était une femme et elle refusait catégoriquement d'accepter ce nouveau sexe, ce qui était compréhensible. Bon sang ! Mais qui avait été assez crétin pour jeter un tel sors ? Cependant, si son état devient définitif, il va bien falloir faire avec, pensa-t-elle. Et il était hors de question que Lightning se sépare de Fang seulement à cause d'un problème physique avec lequel elles pouvaient parfaitement s'accommoder.

\- Fang, soupira-t-elle. Si ton état est irrémédiable, il faudra bien que tu l'acceptes.

La pulsienne se tourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

\- Vanille et Hope travaillent d'arrache-pied pour trouver une solution. Ils m'ont promis de tout faire pour me retirer cette chose immonde.

\- Un pénis.

\- Ne le dis pas, répondis aussitôt Fang, horrifiée.

\- D'accord.

Lightning ferma la bouche, pinçant doucement les lèvres. Finalement, Fang se redressa légèrement, lui jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux. La blonde haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air gênée par tout ce qui m'arrive, avoua la brune.

\- Je crois que ce que tu voulais dire, c'est que je n'ai pas l'air gênée face à un… Sexe d'homme, non ?

L'attitude de Fang changea étrangement. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, les traits de son visage se plissant de défiance et d'une lueur de curiosité.

\- C'est le cas ? questionna-t-elle.

Cette fois, Lightning soupira vraiment, affichant un air ennuyé. Toutefois, elle préféra être honnête et répondis tranquillement :

\- Oui, c'est le cas. Je ne suis pas gênée ni dégoûtée par un sexe d'homme. Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être. C'est vrai que ça semble étrange les premières secondes sur toi, mais l'idée ne me rebute pas.

Le visage de Fang se froissa tandis qu'elle se plongeait dans ses pensées.

\- Tu sais, reprit Lightning. Je suis sorti avec homme, il y a longtemps.

La révélation fit presque bondir la pulsienne. Elle se tourna vers elle, surprise. Sa réaction fit sourire Lightning qui évita de rouler des yeux. Dans l'esprit de Fang, elle n'avait dû avoir aucune vie et aucune relation avant de la connaitre. Peut-être même que la brune la croyait vierge la première fois qu'elles avaient fait l'amour. Mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Lightning n'avait peut-être jamais été trop sociable, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait des besoins et qu'elle avait toujours su y répondre.

\- Tu es sortie avec homme ? répéta Fang.

\- Oui.

\- Quand ?

\- Il y a très longtemps. Bien avant toute cette histoire de fal'cie et bien avant que je te rencontre.

\- Tu avais quel âge ?

Lightning haussa les épaules. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça ait tellement d'importance. Elle ne se rappelait même plus le visage de ce garçon.

\- Dix-neuf ans, je crois, répondit-elle quand même.

\- Et, lui et toi…

\- Oui.

Fang fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontente. La possessivité de cette femme n'avait pas de limite, s'amusa intérieurement Lightning. Un silence s'éternisa un peu entre elles, l'une laissant à l'autre le temps d'assimiler ses révélations, et que l'idée fasse son chemin jusque dans ses neurones. Puis Fang se redressa, semblant enfin comprendre. Cependant, Lightning n'eut pas la réaction qu'elle aurait espérée.

\- Sunshine ?

\- Hum…

La brune tourna la tête vers elle. Une tempête faisait rage dans les prunelles émeraude et Lightning sut d'avance que ça n'allait pas être en sa faveur.

\- Il est hors de question… Que je te fasse l'amour avec cette chose ! exprima-t-elle clairement.

Le ton était dur et coupant, la pulsienne ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Bien, sa libido allait donc frôler le zéro absolu pendant encore un moment. Avant de désespérer, il fallait avant tout savoir si Hope et Vanille étaient sur une piste. Lightning espérait que oui, autant pour elle que pour Fang et ce n'était pas qu'une question de sexe.

Cette situation faisait souffrir son amante. Moralement, la blonde avait l'impression de ne voir que la moitié de Fang et c'était déplaisant. Lightning se fichait bien de ce qu'il y avait entre ses jambes, elle voulait seulement retrouver sa compagne.

Elle observa Fang, son ventre se nouant. Elle lui manquait toujours autant alors qu'elles étaient côte à côte et ça, ce n'était pas normal. Lightning n'allait pas se laisser abattre aussi facilement. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait le problème, elle avait toute les cartes en main pour aider la brune et c'était un bon début.

Elle sentit la fatigue lui tomber dessus et elle retint un bâillement. Néanmoins, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller se coucher si c'était pour se retrouver de nouveau seule dans un lit froid. Encore moins quand elle avait la brune à porter de mains.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien venir dormir avec moi et que je te prenne dans mes bras ? demanda Lightning.

Fang lui jeta un coup d'œil, resserrant ses bras croisés autour d'elle. Apparemment, elle était moyennement partante. Ses yeux qui ne la quittaient pas lui disaient combien elle en avait envie, cependant, son corps se balançait, hésitant, sous ce que son esprit devait lui souffler. Et Lightning savait parfaitement à quel niveau ça la menait.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur un côté, attirant l'attention de Fang sur elle.

\- Juste pour dormir, affirma Lightning avec un petit sourire. Je te promets que je ne demanderais rien de plus. Je veux seulement te sentir contre moi. Tu me manques, Fang.

Ça lui semblait étrange de se dévoiler autant, ce n'était pas dans son caractère, mais avec la pulsienne tout avait toujours été différent. La brune détourna la tête, sa respiration s'accélérant un peu.

\- Tu veux bien ? insista Lightning.

Elle sentait son amante prête à abdiquer. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Les émeraudes se posèrent sur elle, brûlantes d'un désir que Fang s'astreignait à contenir et Lightning ne pouvait en être que flatter. Toutefois, il valait mieux qu'elle fasse comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué, préférant éviter que son amante ne se renferme encore sur elle-même.

Elle se déplaça alors jusqu'à la tête de lit et se glissa sous les couvertures, tapotant la place à ses côtés.

\- Viens, s'il te plaît. Arrête de te poser des questions inutiles.

Fang la regarda intensément, semblant batailler durement entre sa raison et son désir. Finalement, ce dernier eut raison d'elle, car elle poussa un soupir avant de s'approcher de l'autre côté du lit. Elle quitta ses chaussures et s'apprêtait à s'allonger sur la couette, faisant froncer fermement les sourcils à Lightning.

\- Non ! Je veux que tu viennes te coucher contre moi comme tu le faisais avant, protesta-t-elle.

La pulsienne se stoppa dans ses mouvements, lui jetant un coup d'œil incertain.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, contesta Fang.

\- Pourquoi pas ? J'en ai envie et toi aussi, alors arrête de penser et agis.

Lightning s'empara du poignet de son amante avant que celle-ci ne décide de se reculer et elle la tira un peu vers elle.

\- Je ne te demande qu'une étreinte pour dormir, rien de plus. Ce n'est pas insurmontable. Ne me repousse pas encore une fois.

Fang soupira de nouveau puis acquiesça doucement.

\- D'accord, se résigna-t-elle.

Lightning esquissa un sourire en coin, soupirant intérieurement de soulagement. La brune ôta son pantalon et sa veste, ne gardant que débardeur et sous-vêtements avant de la rejoindre sous la couverture. Lightning ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et se colla d'office contre son corps, posant sa tête sur son épaule et passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Elle enfonça son nez dans le cou, respirant pleinement l'odeur de son amante, appréciant la chaleur que leur corps réuni lui procurait. Fang éteignit la lumière et la blonde lui laissa le temps de s'adapter, réduisant ses mouvements pour ne pas la mettre trop mal à l'aise, puis elle sentit enfin son étreinte lui être rendue. Lightning ne prononça aucun mot et s'endormit presque aussitôt, rassurée pour la suite des évènements.

 **oOo**

Voilà... A dans une semaine... ^^


	8. Huitième partie

**Note :** Me voilà au RDV. Suivant comment ça se passe, je posterais peut-être la fin, samedi ou dimanche.

 **RAR :**

 **Melle j'aime :** Et oui deux jours d'avance. Bon, du coup, il y a eu un peu plus d'attente entre le chapitre 7 et 8. Oui, elles ont avancées, il fallait bien au bout d'un moment. Merci, je suis contente que tu ais appréciée et voilà la suite, bonne lecture… ^^ Et merci pour ce joli compliment. Contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise.

 **Kalimero :** Coucou. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le retard, ça arrive à tout le monde, et je suis contente de te retrouver. Merci beaucoup. C'est dingue, mais j'ai toujours l'impression de m'étendre en remerciement, en même temps, je m'attendais pas du tout à ce que cette fic vous plaise autant. Je suis rassurée que la réaction de Light te plaise. Pour moi, il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas réagir mal suite à l'annonce de Fang. Ça lui fait quelque chose, bien sûr. C'est la seule partie ou je suis déçu de ne pas avoir pu trop m'étendre dessus. Pour le reste, voilà la suite ^^

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 8**

Deux jours plus tard, assise au comptoir de sa cuisine face à un café fumant, Fang faisait le point sur sa situation. Dehors, le temps avait décidé de les noyer sous un déluge. Il faisait gris, les nuages étaient bas et il pleuvait des cordes, autant dire que ce n'était pas le moment de prévoir une promenade. Elle soupira, le menton dans une main, se demandant de quoi Vanille et Hope voulaient lui parler alors qu'une heure plus tôt, elle recevait un appel d'eux.

Ils avaient apparemment découvert quelque chose de très important et son estomac s'était aussitôt noué d'angoisse. Le ton du jeune homme avait été étrange, trop pour qu'elle se sente rassurée sur la teneur de la nouvelle. Lui et Vanille devaient les rejoindre dans quelques minutes et plus elle voyait les minutes défilées, plus Fang se sentait nerveuse.

Elle voulait savoir, mais en même temps, elle craignait qu'ils lui apprennent que son état était irrémédiable et qu'elle doive définitivement apprendre à vivre avec cette anormalité entre ses jambes. Lightning avait bien essayé de lui faire accepter cette chose, lui glissant sournoisement plusieurs fois le nom qui la représentait, mais Fang restait obstinément fermée à toutes discussions.

Son amante était bien trop à l'aise avec cette histoire et elle trouvait ça dérangeant. Certes, elle était heureuse que Lightning l'accepte aussi bien, toutefois, il lui était inconcevable que cela aille plus loin. Si la pulsienne était d'accord pour dormir aux côtés de la blonde tout en la tenant dans ses bras, elle refusait toujours de se montrer nue. Mais il fallait qu'elle avoue que Lightning avait de la ressource.

Elle était aussi fourbe qu'une vipère. Subtile. Une main frôlant son dos, sa nuque ou une cuisse, un souffle derrière une oreille, une étreinte surprise dans le dos. Fang ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir. Frissonnant sous le contact de la peau pâle de sa compagne contre la sienne. Le matin même, la brune avait cru mourir d'une crise cardiaque lorsque Lightning avait négligemment posé ses lèvres dans son cou, l'embrassant tendrement avant de se servir un café.

Fang avait de la retenu, mais c'était difficile de se contrôler et chaque réaction l'horrifiait un peu plus. Dès qu'elle sentait cette chose se réchauffer et se gorger de sang, elle avait honte. Elle faisait toujours tout son possible pour l'ignorer. Bon sang, même quand elle prenait sa douche, elle faisait en sorte de passer seulement rapidement un gant dessus tout en regardant ailleurs. Jusqu'à présent, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien, mais dès que Lightning était près d'elle, c'était comme si ce truc était doué d'une vie propre et voulait prévenir la blonde de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. C'était humiliant.

En revanche, Fang se doutait que son amante en profitait. Lightning connaissait bien les réactions des sexes des hommes, après tout, elle lui avait révélé avoir eu une relation avec l'un d'eux il y a des années. Elle avait senti la jalousie l'étreindre à cette nouvelle, mais Fang ne pouvait pas refaire le passé, cependant, ça la chagrinait de savoir que son amante pouvait déchiffrer chacune de ses attitudes, et surtout, qu'elle en jouait. Néanmoins, la brune était restée ferme. Malgré que Lightning la pousse à la tentation, Fang refusait toujours de faire l'amour avec elle. C'était dur et Etro savait qu'il lui fallait de la volonté pour ne pas céder, mais rien que l'idée de devoir se servir de ce qu'elle avait entre les jambes, refroidissait ses ardeurs.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle posa les yeux sur Lightning qui s'était endormie sur le canapé. Allongée sous une couverture polaire et la tête sur un petit oreiller, la blonde affichait un air paisible. Fang la vit froncer le nez et porter une main devant sa bouche. Une douce chaleur lui réchauffa le ventre, sentant une bouffée d'affection l'envahir. Elle aimait cette femme, plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé au départ et Fang savait qu'elle ferait tout pour elle. Au fond d'elle, la brune savait déjà qu'elle serait prête à tout pour rendre Lightning heureuse, mais qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour en accepter l'idée.

Fang porta son café à ses lèvres, grimaçant en avalant une gorgée froide. Elle soupira, se leva et déposa sa tasse dans l'évier. Elle détestait le café froid. Des coups se firent entendre contre la porte d'entrée et elle releva la tête. Ça ne pouvait être que Hope et Vanille. Ils étaient fous d'avoir bravé le temps pour lui apprendre leur découverte, pensa-t-elle.

La pulsienne quitta la cuisine et alla glisser une main dans les cheveux roses de Lightning. Cette dernière se réveilla instantanément, les yeux un peu hagards avant qu'ils ne se posent sur elle.

\- Vanille et Hope sont là. Je vais leur ouvrir.

Son amante acquiesça en se redressant. Fang sourit et se dépêcha de rejoindre l'entrée. Pendant ce temps, la blonde aurait la possibilité de se recomposer une mine parfaite et impassible.

Fang ouvrit la porte, découvrant les deux plus jeunes sous son porche, trempés malgré leur parapluie. La brune se décala leur intimant de rentrer au chaud ce qu'ils firent sans se faire prier.

\- Ça aurait pu attendre demain, fit-elle en aidant Vanille à se dépêtrer de son manteau.

\- Tu attends depuis assez longtemps, répliqua Hope.

\- Oui, et puis c'est vraiment très important, ajoute Vanille.

Fang les observa chacun leur tour, sentant l'angoisse revenir au galop. Ils semblaient nerveux et d'après elle, ça ne voulait rien dire de bon. Elle resta muette, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. C'est Lightning qui s'en chargea, les surprenant par son arrivée soudaine.

\- Vous avez enfin des réponses par rapport à son état ? demanda-t-elle se tenant dans l'encadrement du salon.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle. Fang sentit son cœur faire un bond à cette question, ne sachant plus vraiment si elle voulait des réponses ou non. Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par Hope.

\- Salut Light.

La blonde lui adressa un petit sourire alors que Vanille allait déposer un bisou sur sa joue. Son amante ne s'en offusquait plus, habituée depuis longtemps au caractère expansif de la rouquine.

\- Tu nous sers quelque chose de chaud à boire avant ? s'exclama Vanille qui se dirigeait déjà vers le salon.

Lightning roula des yeux tandis que Hope suivait la rouquine avec un sourire aux lèvres. Fang pouffa légèrement, attirant l'attention de la blonde sur elle. Elles communiquèrent silencieusement, enfermée dans leur monde. La brune voyait toute une multitude d'émotion traverser les prunelles océan de Lightning, chacune lui apportant le réconfort et le courage dont elle avait besoin. Finalement, la blonde tendit une main vers elle et Fang s'en empara sans réfléchir.

Elle se laissa entraîner jusqu'au salon, retrouvant Hope et Vanille. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs l'habitude de faire comme si elle était chez elle et elle monopolisait déjà le canapé, le plaid abandonné par Lightning enroulé autour de ses épaules.

\- Chocolat, thé, café ? demanda Lightning, détachant leurs mains pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Fang alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, déclarant :

\- Café, s'il te plaît.

\- Thé, fit Hope.

\- Chocolat, s'exclama Vanille en même temps.

Lightning leur jeta un coup d'œil sous l'amusement de Fang.

\- Mettez-vous d'accord, répliqua la blonde. Car je n'ai pas l'intention de préparer plusieurs boissons différentes.

Un échange visuel se fit entre les plus jeunes, chacun essayant de faire céder l'autre. Cependant, Vanille avait de la ressource à ce jeu-là et Hope était si faible. Celui-ci soupira, se tournant, défaitiste vers Lightning.

\- Chocolat, soupira-t-il.

Lightning secoua la tête et se détourna pour gagner la cuisine, les laissant tous les trois ensembles. Elle mit quelques minutes à préparer ce qui était demandé avant de les rejoindre de nouveau, posant un plateau sur la table basse. Fang était restée silencieuse, craignant d'entamer la conversation pour apprendre une nouvelle déplaisante. Quant à Vanille et Hope, ils avaient patiemment attendu, respectant certainement ses réticences.

Chacun attrapa sa tasse et la brune respira profondément la fumée de son café. Ça lui fit un bien fou et elle en avala une gorgée, les autres copiant son geste. Fang s'enfonça dans son large fauteuil tandis que Lightning venait s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir à ses côtés. Une jambe repliée, droite sans que sa posture ne soit rigide, la pulsienne se fit la réflexion que son amante avait toujours la classe. Ça semblait naturel chez elle, comme une seconde nature.

Fang buvait une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson lorsque Lightning lança la conversation la première. Apparemment, ni Hope ni Vanille n'étaient décidés à se lancer. Ils se jetaient quelques coups d'œil avant de replonger leur nez dans leur tasse. La brune déglutie, sentant le café qu'elle venait de voir faire un demi-tour dans son estomac. Finalement, elle était contente que son amante prenne les commandes de leur discussion, car elle n'était pas certaine de réussir à aligner deux mots.

\- Alors ? Qu'avez-vous découvert ? demanda Lightning, portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Les deux plus jeunes s'observèrent un instant puis Hope soupira doucement pendant que Vanille baissait un peu la tête.

\- C'est si mauvais que ça ? questionna Fang, la gorge nouée.

Elle resserra sa prise autour de son café et Lightning posa une main douce et réconfortante sur son bras. Fang s'en empara, entremêlant leurs doigts.

\- En réalité, finit enfin par dire Hope. Ce n'est pas vraiment mauvais.

\- Non, ajoute Vanille. C'est seulement confus. On n'est pas sure que ce soit très fiable.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea Lightning.

Hope et Vanille posèrent leurs yeux sur Fang qui déglutit, s'attendant au pire.

\- Nous avons réussi à traduire le plus gros des textes, dévoila Hope.

Vanille acquiesça, continuant.

\- On a appris que le peuple qui vivait dans ce petit village n'était composé que de femmes. On n'a pas très bien compris pourquoi, juste que les hommes étaient « inexistants ».

\- Etrangement, elles avaient un fal'cie qui s'occupait de leur village. Il leur apportait tout ce dont elles avaient besoin, fit Hope. Elles vivaient en marge et le fal'cie leur permettait de ne pas être dépendantes des autres.

\- C'est certainement pour ça qu'on n'en a jamais entendu parler avant, expliqua Vanille.

Fang hocha la tête. Toute ça lui semblait tiré par les cheveux, mais si c'est ce que les textes révélés, elle n'avait aucune envie de chercher plus loin. Elle trouvait seulement étrange qu'un si petit peuple ait eut un fal'cie à leur disposition, mais pourquoi pas, les dieux en avaient créés tellement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lightning, qui écoutait religieusement les plus jeunes, un air concentré peint sur son visage.

\- Et pour l'état de Fang, qu'est-ce qu'il en est ? demanda-t-elle, pressant légèrement la main de Fang de la sienne.

La brune inspira profondément, frissonnant d'angoisse à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait apprendre. Vanille et Hope se regardèrent avant que la rouquine ne pose sa tasse sur la table basse, alors que le jeune homme se passait une main dans les cheveux. Fang fronça les sourcils et sa poitrine se serra douloureusement.

\- C'est irrémédiable ? questionna-t-elle difficilement.

Lightning tourna la tête vers elle, mais Fang l'ignora, restant fixée sur Vanille et Hope. Bizarrement, tous les deux semblèrent réfléchir à la question. Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile d'y répondre, non ? pensa Fang.

\- Eh bien… Commença Vanille. Je n'irais pas dire ça.

\- Comment ça ? fit Lightning.

\- On est tombé sur une sorte de témoignage d'une des villageoises. De ce qu'on a compris, elle a vécu la même chose, mais…

\- Mais, quoi ? s'impatienta Fang.

Bon sang, si Vanille et Hope étaient là pour lui dire qu'elle devrait finir le reste de sa vie avec cette anormalité entre les jambes, autant qu'ils le fassent vite. Elle n'en pouvait plus de toute cette tension. La brune était d'autant plus frustrée de voir combien Lightning, elle, semblait calme.

\- Eh bien… Cette femme a écrit que c'est « elle » qui a demandé à subir cette transformation, expliqua Hope.

\- Oui, acquiesça Vanille. Apparemment, ce fal'cie était là pour permettre à ce peuple de perpétuer leur race. S'il sentait que la femme qui se présentait devant lui répondait aux critères, il lui accordait la métamorphose.

\- Répondait au critère ? répéta Fang.

\- Hum… Une femme qui aurait une très forte attirance pour une autre femme.

Fang haussa les sourcils, puis elle comprit. Elle porta une main à son visage tout s'éclairant dans sa tête.

\- Fang ?

Le ton de Lightning était doux et un peu inquiet. Fang inspira, abaissant sa main pour poser ses yeux sur Hope et Vanille.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? questionna la rouquine.

\- Je crois… Que je viens de comprendre.

\- Comprendre quoi ? demanda Hope.

\- Cette sphère, ou le fal'cie qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, peu importe… Tu dis qu'il permettait à ces femmes de procréer ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, acquiesça le jeune homme.

\- Bon sang ! souffla Fang.

Elle se redressa, posant sa tasse sur la table basse et se détacha de Lightning avant de se lever. Fang passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, avançant jusqu'à la baie vitrée du salon. La pluie s'était calmée, mais le temps était toujours aussi gris. D'ici une heure, il allait falloir allumer les lumières alors que s'était seulement le milieu de l'après-midi.

Fang ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Repenser à ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers jours ou se dire qu'elle était responsable de son état. Elle entendit du mouvement derrière elle et elle se retourna, tombant dans les prunelles azur de Lightning qui s'était approchée d'elle. Elle avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, se demandant surement ce qu'il lui arrivait. Fang soupira, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Je crois que cette chose répondait au désir de ces femmes.

\- Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ? interrogea Vanille.

\- A leur désir d'avoir des enfants, éclaira Fang.

L'idée fit son chemin dans leur esprit et ils finirent par afficher tous les trois un air surpris, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

\- Tu… hoquetas Lightning.

\- Je t'assure que ça m'a seulement traversé l'esprit, coupa Fang. J'aurai très bien pu passer au milieu de ces ruines en pensant te faire l'amour à la belle étoile sur l'une des plus hautes falaises de Gran Pulse, mais non… Je pensais à nous et l'idée de te faire un enfant m'est venue comme ça. Ça n'avait rien de concret dans ma tête.

Les joues de Lightning rosirent un peu et elle détourna la tête. Fang ne distingua rien sur le visage de son amante et elle eut un peu peur de l'avoir de nouveau blessée.

\- Et c'est à ce moment-là que la sphère a réagi ? demanda Hope, la tirant de ses inquiétudes.

\- Oui, acquiesça Fang. Juste après, au moment où je faisais demi-tour.

\- D'accord. Tout s'explique donc. Etant une femme, le fal'cie à naturellement répondu à ton désir parce que tu pensais faire un enfant à une autre femme. C'est stupéfiant !

Fang lui adressa un coup d'œil incrédule que le jeune homme ne remarqua même pas tellement il était absorbé par la découverte.

\- Hope ! grogna Lightning.

Celui-ci releva la tête, avisant les yeux posés sur lui.

\- Pardon, fit-il contrit.

Un léger silence s'éternisa entre eux, pendant lequel ils réfléchirent de leur côté.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, finit par émettre Lightning. C'est comment il pouvait ne pas y avoir d'homme si le fal'cie leur permettait de donner naissance. Leur peuple à dut tenir longtemps grâce à lui, la population masculine à bien dut finir par se reconstruire.

\- Excellente question, s'enjoua Hope.

\- C'est très surprenant justement, intervint Vanille. Chaque naissance était une fille. De toute évidence, ce fal'cie ne voulait pas d'homme à part entière dans son village.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « homme à part entière » ? s'exclama durement Fang.

Vanille pinça les lèvres, évitant de se tourner vers son aînée.

\- Rien. Je voulais dire, que le fal'cie ne voulait pas d'homme, tout court, c'est tout.

Fang plissa les yeux, mais ne répliqua rien de plus. A la place, elle soupira, retournant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Lightning resta debout, venant s'appuyer contre son dossier derrière elle.

\- C'est bien joli tout ça, soupira Fang. Je sais pourquoi, mais je ne sais toujours pas si mon état peut revenir à la normale.

Vanille et Hope se jetèrent un coup d'œil, visiblement inquiet.

\- Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot maintenant, et répondez-moi franchement ! craqua la brune.

\- En fait… commença Vanille. C'est justement ce passage qui est un peu confus.

\- Pourquoi ça ? questionna Lightning.

\- Eh bien… La femme explique ce qu'il faut faire, mais la fin du texte est illisible et a rendu la traduction presque impossible, donc nous ne savons pas si… Ça fonctionne, explique Hope.

\- Mais il y a un moyen, répondit Fang, son cœur palpitant de joie à cette idée.

\- Oui, mais ça reste hypothétique, répondit Vanille. Et nous ne savons pas exactement laquelle des deux solutions inverserait la transformation.

\- Deux solutions ? fit Lightning

Les plus jeunes soupirèrent et Vanille décida de se jeter à l'eau.

\- Nous ne savons pas si la transformation s'inversera seulement en passant à l'acte ou au moment où tu auras mis Light enceinte.

Un silence épais se posa dans la maison et Fang observa Hope et Vanille chacun leur tour. Ces deux-là restaient assis sans bouger, attendant la tempête qui ne tarda pas. Fang se redressa, explosant littéralement.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Vous vous foutez de moi !?

\- Fang… essaya Vanille.

\- Non mais je rêve !

\- Fang…

\- Vous avez dû vous tromper ! Et vous allez revoir cette traduction immédiatement !

\- On ne sait pas trompés, contra Hope. Désolé, ajouta-t-il en avisant les éclairs qui dansaient les orbes verts de la pulsienne.

Fang se mura dans le silence, refusant d'assimiler cette solution. L'idée de faire un enfant à son amante aurait été plus que tentante, mais il était hors de question qu'elle se serve de cette chose. Bon sang, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas, pensa-t-elle.

Elle entendit Lightning bouger derrière elle, prenant les choses en main. La brune eut vaguement conscience que son amante raccompagnait les deux plus jeunes à la sortie avant de revenir vers elle.

Fang se replia sur elle-même et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Finalement, elle sentit une pression fraiche autour de ses poignets, l'incitant à se dévoiler. Elle déglutit, relevant faiblement la tête vers Lightning qui s'était assise en face d'elle sur la table basse. Fang sut tout de suite à quoi pensée son amante. Après tout, Lightning ne semblait absolument pas dérangée à l'idée de faire l'amour avec elle malgré son nouvel état.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Light, souffla-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu le peux. Il te faut juste du temps et ça, nous en avons devant nous.

Fang secoua la tête.

\- Réfléchis-y, d'accord ?

La pulsienne regarda son amante. Elle débordait de confiance et de tendresse et Fang savait qu'elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à céder. Cependant, il fallait avant tout qu'elle trouve le courage de toucher Lightning sans avoir honte d'elle-même.

\- Tu n'es pas répugnante, et je ne suis pas dégoûtée à l'idée que tu me touches. Ça ira, dit doucement la blonde.

Fang esquissa un sourire.

\- Comment tu fais pour toujours savoir quoi dire par rapport à ce que je pense.

\- C'est un secret. Si je te le révélais, j'abattrais toutes mes cartes.

La brune avisa le petit air espiègle sous la fausse impassibilité de Lightning et elle pouffa légèrement de rire.

\- Je t'aime, Sunshine, si tu savais.

\- Oh, mais je le sais, répliqua Lightning d'un ton taquin. Au point de vouloir me faire un enfant.

\- Ça, c'est mesquin, sale peste ! grogna Fang en pinçant doucement le bras de Lightning.

Au lieu de se dégager, la blonde s'empara de la main et leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent. Elles se sourirent, chacune se demandant à quoi pouvait bien penser l'autre. Mais Lightning n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'y réfléchir, elle s'en doutait déjà.

\- Laisse-moi le temps de me faire à l'idée, d'accord ? finit par dire Fang.

Lightning acquiesça, souriant doucement. Puis elle se leva, débarrassa la petite table du plateau et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Fang resta seule avec ses pensées, se demandant si elle était capable de surmonter tout ça et d'aller jusqu'à cette extrémité. D'un côté, c'était probablement la seule solution qu'elle avait pour retrouver son statut entier de femme, et c'est ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout. Elle soupira. Elle était fatiguée de toute cette histoire et elle voulait qu'une chose, que ça se termine rapidement.

Elle tourna la tête vers le coin cuisine, là ou Lightning était en train de faire la vaisselle. Fang l'observa s'activer un petit sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être que pour la blonde, elle était capable d'accepter l'inacceptable. Et pour elle, Fang était probablement capable d'affronter et de surmonter les pires situations.

 **oOo**

Deux jours après ces révélations, Lightning rentra chez elle avec une seule idée en tête, celle de se reposer. Elle avait passé la journée à chasser et elle avait trouvé le temps long. Maintenant, elle n'aspirait qu'à se poser et profiter d'un peu de tranquillité avec Fang. Elle referma la porte d'entrée de sa maison et se débarrassa de son arme, de ses chaussures et de sa veste tout en espérant que son amante soit déjà rentrée.

Elle soupira légèrement, repensant aux derniers jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Depuis que Hope et Vanille étaient venus leur exposer les deux possibilités que Fang avaient pour, peut-être, retrouver son état normal, celle-ci passait son temps à réfléchir, enfermée dans la salle-de-bain. C'était frustrant et Lightning avait la désagréable impression que la brune s'éloignait à nouveau d'elle. D'après elle, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. La décision était des plus faciles à prendre, et s'il fallait qu'elle choisisse à la place de Fang, elle le ferait.

La blonde avait donc dans l'idée d'empêcher tout de suite que Fang ne recommence à se renfermer. Lightning lui avait assez répété qu'elle n'avait aucun problème avec son nouvel attribut, alors il était hors de question que Fang se monte inutilement la tête une fois de plus. D'accord, sur l'instant, ça l'avait surprise et elle avait trouvé ça étrange, mais c'était toujours Fang. De plus, il y avait un moyen pour peut-être renverser le processus et de son avis, c'était une hypothèse à ne pas négliger. Toutes les solutions étaient bonnes à prendre, mais Fang traînait à céder et pourtant, Lightning y mettait de la bonne volonté.

Elle pénétra dans son salon et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. La maison était silencieuse. Si son amante avait été là, elle se serait fait entendre. Lightning soupira, déposant son verre vide dans l'évier puis elle traversa tranquillement le couloir, décidant qu'une douche chaude lui ferait le plus grand bien. C'était toujours un excellent moyen pour décompresser et soulager les tensions, autant physique qu'émotionnelle.

Pourtant, ça faisait deux jours que toutes les douches et tout l'acharnement qu'elle mettait dans ses combats à la chasse, n'allégeaient plus le poids de la tempête qui faisait rage dans son ventre. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle d'eau quand elle se stoppa instantanément au milieu du couloir.

Lightning tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de sa chambre, ses yeux se posant sur le lit impeccablement fait. Une idée germa dans son esprit et ses joues en rosirent un peu. Etait-elle réellement capable d'oser faire ce genre de chose ? Lightning se mordit le coin de sa lèvre inférieure. Après tout, elle était chez elle. Elle pouvait bien faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, seuls les yeux de Fang se poseraient sur elle. Exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Si la brune ne se décidait pas, autant passer à la phase supérieure et prendre les choses en main.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire en coin puis fit rapidement demi-tour. Elle regagna la porte d'entrée, remit chaussures et veste avant de quitter la maison. Il était déjà dix-sept heures et Lightning ne savait pas si elle serait revenue avant le retour de Fang alors elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le quartier commerçant de son village. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et si elle se débrouillait bien, la blonde serait juste dans les temps. Sinon elle attendrait le lendemain. Elle n'était plus à un jour près maintenant.

Cependant, quand elle rentra chez elle presque une heure plus tard, Lightning s'arrêta sur le pas de sa porte, écoutant s'il y avait la moindre activité à l'intérieur de la maison. Contente d'elle-même, elle referma la porte quand aucun bruit ne lui parvint. Elle avait les bras chargés d'un sac énorme et elle recommença difficilement à se déchausser et à retirer le surplus de vêtement qu'elle avait sur elle, avant de filer directement vers la salle-de-bain.

Elle s'y enferma au cas où Fang arriverait entre-temps puis ouvrit le sac en plastique sur le comptoir du lavabo. Lightning bloqua un instant sur ce qu'elle allait choisir en premier. Elle avait décidé de pousser la tentation à son comble, mais peut-être qu'elle avait eu la main un peu lourde. Finalement, elle opta pour quelque chose de simple pour commencer. Ça lui permettrait de voir si elle allait avoir besoin de pousser le vice jusqu'à l'extrême ou si Fang céderait rapidement.

Connaissant son amante, Lightning se doutait qu'elle allait lui donner du fil à retordre, mais elle avait tout prévu, se dit-elle, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur l'étoffe en soie rouge au fond du sac. Elle posa sa tenue choisie sur le côté et se déshabilla avant entrer aussitôt dans la douche, plus fière d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

 **oOo**

A samedi ou dimanche pour la suite et fin de cette fic…


	9. Neuvième partie

**Note :** Et me voilà pour la fin. Je suis contente d'avoir pu vous faire partager cette fiction pendant ces quelques mois. On ne dirait pas, mais ça fait depuis fin mai que je le publie. Je suis surtout très contente qu'elle vous ait plus avec ce thème original. Merci de m'avoir suivi ^^

 **RAR :**

 **Melle j'aime :** Light n'est pas du genre à attendre sagement que les choses se passes. Ou alors, pas trop longtemps xD ! Voilà la suite et fin. Profite bien de ta dernière lecture. Merci encore.

 **Kalimero** : Oui, pour le « pénis » de Fang, j'avoue que j'avais peur que mon explication soit moyenne. Qu'elle fasse classique et toute fait, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus partir dans du futa ! Donc… J'aurai aimé exploiter un peu plus le personnage de Light par rapport à ça… Faire mijoter Fang et faire réfléchir un peu plus Light, mais bon, c'est pas grave. De rien et profite bien de cette fin.

Bonne lecture et j'espère que cette fin vous plaira..

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 9**

Une semaine, pensa Fang sur le chemin, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle après une longue journée. Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine et c'était certainement la plus longue qu'elle n'ait jamais vécue.

La pulsienne s'engageait sur le chemin sinueux qui la menait à sa maison, maudissant la fourberie de son amante. Lightning s'était mise en tête de la faire céder et elle savait comment s'y prendre. La tension dans son corps ne faisait qu'augmenter de jour en jour sans qu'elle ne réussisse à l'atténuer d'une quelconque façon. Encore moins quand son amante ne lui laissait aucun moment de répit.

Fang était tombée des nues quelques jours auparavant, quand elle découvrit en rentrant chez elle, Lightning dans une très courte combinaison short. La blonde avait été pleine de nonchalance et de grâce. Ses gestes étaient mesurés, naturels alors qu'elle s'activait à préparer le dîner. Fang s'était stoppée au milieu du salon, ayant une vue imprenable sur les longues jambes découvertes de l'ancienne soldate. Et son souffle s'était bloqué au moment où Lightning se pencha en avant, dévoilant la naissance d'une jolie paire de fesses tendues sous le tissu qui ne cachait pas grand-chose.

Fang avait senti son ventre faire des pirouettes. Une chaleur qu'elle connaissait bien s'était mis à envahir son corps et ses muscles s'étaient contractés sous le désir. Puis cette chose, entre ses cuisses, s'était sournoisement réveillée sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher.

Lightning avait fini par se tourner vers elle et Fang avait déglutit. Ses yeux avaient glissé sur le devant du vêtement, découvrant que la combinaison était ouverte sur un large décolleté, dissimulant juste ce qu'il fallait de la poitrine ronde de sa compagne. La blonde avait un sourcil haussé, semblant presque naturel, comme si c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle se tienne dans leur cuisine vêtue d'un vêtement ou elle avait une vue plongeante jusqu'à son nombril. Toutefois, Fang ne rata pas l'éclair d'amusement qui traversa le visage cristallin.

Elles n'échangèrent aucune parole et une fois que la pulsienne réussie à s'arracher à la contemplation du corps a moitie dénudé de Lightning, elles se fixèrent enfin. Fang avait finalement pincé les lèvres, prenant la fuite vers la salle-de-bain, parfaitement consciente que Lightning avait compris que son manège fonctionnait à merveille.

Fang soupira, remarquant qu'elle se rapprochait de sa maison. Son amante avait décidé de la tenter jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et de son avis, elle avait du mérite d'avoir réussi à tenir pendant une semaine. Mais elle commençait sérieusement à sentir sa volonté s'effilocher. Il ne lui en faudrait plus beaucoup pour qu'elle craque enfin. C'est avec cette pensée que Fang rentra chez elle, se demandant avec quelle Lightning l'attendait aujourd'hui.

Mais contre toute attente, la pulsienne s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon complètement surprise. L'aînée des Farron était bien là, mais elle était seulement assise sur le canapé, plongée dans un bouquin et surtout, vêtue sobrement. Jusqu'à présent, en dehors de la jolie combinaison short, Fang avait fait les frais d'une courte robe noire ouverte sur un large décolleté plongeant. D'une mini-jupe transparente accompagnée de son corset. D'un short en jean et d'un soutien-gorge ainsi que d'une robe longue fendue jusqu'aux hanches sur des bas qui avait mis en valeur le galbe des longues jambes fines de Lightning. Ses yeux avaient eu énormément de mal à s'arracher à la contemplation des jambes plus qu'attirante de son amante, qui étaient montées sur une paire de talons vertigineux. Ce soir-là, Fang avait bien cru succomber.

Alors, elle fut presque déçue de ne pas tomber sur une autre de ses surprises vestimentaires. Fang s'était habituée aux petits pincements dans le creux de son ventre, tandis qu'elle se surprenait à imaginer dans quelle tenue l'attendait Lightning. Elle avait pris goût à cette petite sensation euphorique qui accompagnait le désir et électrisait tout son corps. La brune fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, ça faisait une semaine que ce jeu s'était installé entre elles et Fang n'avait pas une seule fois demandée des explications. Peut-être que son amante s'était enfin lassée, trouvant qu'elle ne cédait pas aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Fang fila vers la cuisine, s'empara d'un verre avant de se servir un jus de fruit. Elle soupira une fois de plus, déconnectant totalement de ce qui l'entourait. Elle sursauta donc légèrement quand la voix de Lightning souffla dans son oreille et qu'une paire de bras s'enroula autour de sa taille.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Le cœur de Fang fit des bonds et son estomac se contracta. Une agréable chaleur se diffusa dans ses membres et elle ferma brièvement les yeux, appuyant son dos contre la poitrine de Lightning.

\- Ça va, répondit-elle doucement. Banale, comme toujours.

Elle tourna doucement la tête, frôlant le cou opalin du bout du nez. Pendant une seconde, elle profita de l'odeur de son amante, se sentant comme enveloppée dans un cocon protecteur et rassurant. Fang se frotta lentement contre le point de pulsation, attirée par la douceur de la peau. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que cette envie dans son bas-ventre était aussi délectable que douloureuse.

Elle sentait son souffle se faire un peu plus laborieux alors que l'air autour d'elle semblait s'épaissir et la pulsienne posa ses mains sur les bras fins de Lightning. C'était bon de sentir ses derniers autour d'elle, d'avoir ce corps de pressé contre elle. Le bas-ventre de Fang se tortilla et elle tendit ses lèvres vers le cou offert. Elle l'embrassa délicatement, appréciant la sensation de cette peau contre sa bouche. Du bout du nez, elle frôla la gorge sensible ayant l'irrépressible envie de la dévorer.

La respiration de Lightning se fit plus profonde. Fang pouvait sentir la poitrine de la blonde se gonfler derrière elle, se pressant dans son dos. La brune souffla doucement sur ce point, juste derrière l'oreille et elle frissonna quand le rythme respiratoire de son amante se fit plus lourd. Elle déposa un second baiser, redécouvrant lentement cette zone sensible.

Elle avait du mal à s'arrêter. Fang ne prêtait attention à rien d'autre qu'a la sensation de cette bulle que lui offrait Lightning en l'entourant. Prise d'une impulsion, elle mordilla affectueusement la chair en dessous de l'oreille, comme elle le faisait si bien avant. Un léger gémissement lui parvint, dévorant tout sur son passage.

Son ventre s'enflamma alors que le son de Lightning sembla la pénétrer, traversant chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses pour aller, ensuite, se loger entre ses reins. Son ventre se contracta violemment, répondant au plaisir de sa compagne, mais elle s'arrêta instantanément. Une chaleur insidieuse envahit son entre-jambe et la chose entre ses cuisses réagit aussitôt.

Tout se mélangea en elle. Le désir, le plaisir, la honte et l'incertitude la paralysaient et Fang se dégagea nerveusement de l'étreinte de Lightning. Celle-ci sembla revenir brutalement à la réalité, rouvrant les yeux. Ses prunelles azur étaient brillantes d'envie, le plaisir avait agréablement rosi ses joues et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes sur une respiration lente mais profonde.

Fang la trouvait désirable comme jamais et elle adorerait lui donner tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais la peur lui nouait l'estomac et elle secoua doucement la tête.

\- Excuse-moi, souffla-t-elle.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Fang vit de la déception transpercée le visage de la blonde. Peut-être même y avait-il un soupçon de colère, car ses mâchoires eurent l'air de se contracter pendant un infime instant, avant que le visage de poupée de Lightning ne retrouve son entière impassibilité. Finalement, Fang vit son amante remettre négligemment sa frange en place, ses doigts glissant dans ses mèches roses, puis elle esquissa un sourire contrit.

\- D'accord. Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle lentement.

Fang fronça légèrement les sourcils, trouvant la reddition de son amante trop rapide. Lightning allait vraiment abandonner si facilement ? Ce n'était pas son genre.

\- Je suis désolée, Light. Crois-moi, j'en meurs d'envie, mais…

\- Ça va. Ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure, répliqua la blonde avec un petit sourire en coin.

Lightning se détourna, allant ouvrir le réfrigérateur.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose de spéciale ce soir ?

Fang pris un instant pour répondre, jaugeant son amante.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Très bien. Ça sera quelque chose de simple alors.

La pulsienne sourit. Lightning n'était pas une professionnelle de la cuisine, loin de là. Si elle pouvait même éviter de faire cette corvée, elle s'en porterait aussi bien, mais elles avaient fait un deal entre elles. Une fois sur deux, elles mettraient chacune la main à la patte. Après, Fang n'était pas compliquée. Tant que la nourriture était correctement assaisonnée, ça lui convenait parfaitement.

\- Ça m'ira très bien, articula Fang, voyant sa compagne sortir un paquet de pâtes. Ce n'est pas comme si j'espérais un plat ultra sophistiqué venant de toi, rit-elle.

\- Si ça ne te convient pas, tu peux toujours prendre ma place, taquina Lightning.

\- Certainement pas ! J'adore te regarder cuisiner, surtout quand tu te mets à râler, s'amusa Fang.

Lightning émit un son réprobateur, faisant rire la brune. Au bout du compte, elles s'attelèrent toutes les deux à la tâche, profitant mutuellement de ce moment calme et banal. Le reste de la soirée se passa aussi tranquillement. Elles se taquinèrent, discutèrent de choses et d'autres, rirent ensemble. Fang n'avait même plus l'impression d'avoir rejeté son amante quelques heures plus tôt, pourtant, elle pouvait remarquer que par moment, la blonde semblait réfléchir. Certainement était-elle vexée, voir blessée, ce que la pulsienne comprenait parfaitement.

Si elle continuait ainsi, peut-être que Lightning finirait par se lasser. Ce n'est pas l'idée que cette dernière lui avait laissée pendant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, mais si sa compagne avait épuisé son stock d'idée, il était fort probable qu'elle se pose des questions et qu'elle commence à douter.

Assise sur le bord de son lit alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher, Fang se fustigeait d'avoir aussi peur. Elle soupira, tournant la tête vers la fenêtre. Une fois de plus elle avait raté sa chance. Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile, Lightning lui mâchait presque le travail.

La blonde était justement dans la salle-de-bain, se préparant pour la nuit. Fang se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'elle faisait pour prendre autant son temps. Soupirant, elle finit par baisser les yeux sur ses cuisses. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de fuir. La brune allait se relever, prenant une ferme décision, quand un froissement à l'entrée de la chambre l'arrêta dans ses mouvements.

Son cœur rata un battement avant de se remettre à cogner brusquement dans sa poitrine. Elle inspira profondément et déglutit alors que ses yeux découvraient la silhouette fine et svelte de Lightning dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sa peau pâle était à peine recouverte par une nuisette en dentelle de soie rouge. Le tissu enveloppait ses formes, frôlant la naissance de ses cuisses, dissimulant juste ce qu'il fallait de sa poitrine.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent puis Lightning s'avança jusqu'au lit. Fang l'observa faire, paralysait. Le corps de la blonde se mouvait à merveille. Les lacets en soie sur ses flancs épousaient chacun de ses gestes. Fang avala difficilement sa salive quand Lightning se pencha en avant, glissant de tout son long sur le lit. A moitié à plat ventre, l'ancienne soldate tourna la tête vers elle et elles se regardèrent de nouveau.

Sa résistance autant que sa volonté l'abandonnèrent instantanément. Elle n'était pas faite de bois et c'était vraiment trop lui demander de ne faire que dormir, alors qu'elle avait à ses côtés la tentation incarnée. Le désir se réveilla dans son ventre et Fang commença à avoir chaud.

Elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur une cheville, remontant doucement le long du mollet. La peau était douce et fraîche. Elle glissa sur la cuisse et frissonna alors que la paume de sa main rencontrait l'arrondi d'une fesse nue.

Lightning soupira, bougeant légèrement sous son toucher. Elle n'avait pas fermé les yeux et Fang remarqua que son amante la défiait presque de s'arrêter encore une fois. La pulsienne esquissa un sourire espiègle, retrouvant dans ce moment une infime partie de leur intimité passée. Elles n'avaient jamais été complexées l'une par l'autre et jouer les séductrices à tour de rôle les avaient souvent amusées.

Fang se pencha, déposant ses lèvres sur le genou. Elle embrassa la peau le long de sa cuisse, se dirigeant lentement jusqu'à la hanche. Son nez frôla le court volant de la nuisette et elle caressa du bout de la langue le creux du bassin. Un frémissement lui répondit et le corps de Lightning se tendit. Fang se recula, sa main flattant toujours la cuisse de haut en bas. Elle remonta le long d'un bras, déposant quelques baisers pendant sa traversée.

Finalement, elle arriva à une oreille qu'elle attrapa entre ses dents, récoltant en gémissement étouffé. Bon sang, tout à l'intérieur d'elle était sans dessus sans dessous. Son ventre était douloureux tellement elle désirait Lightning. Fang sentait son entre-jambe réagir, se réchauffant et se gonflant alors que sa bouche dévorait cette zone qu'elle savait sensible et excitante pour toutes les deux.

La voix de la honte lui répétait de s'éloigner, qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, mais elle n'était plus qu'un murmure à côté de l'avidité de son désir. Elle le sentait brûler dans ses entrailles, enflammant tout son être. Fang lécha le contour de l'oreille, sa main pénétrant l'intérieur des cuisses en pétrissant l'une d'elles. Un gémissement récompensa ses efforts et se répercuta dans son propre ventre.

\- Tu es aussi sournoise qu'une vipère, tu le sais ça ? souffla Fang dans le creux de l'oreille de Lightning.

L'esprit de cette dernière avait commencé à se déconnecter et elle mit un instant avant de pouvoir répondre.

\- Est-ce que tu vas encore me laisser ? préféra-t-elle demander.

Fang expira profondément. La voix de son amante était lourde, rauque, chargée d'envie et d'attente. La brune arpenta des yeux le corps de la blonde sous elle. Il était tremblant, ondulant légèrement sous ses attentions, désireux d'en recevoir plus et Fang sentait son propre corps réagir à l'appel.

La pulsienne était confuse et Lightning se retourna vers elle. La dentelle s'étira, caressant les seins ronds. Le contact léger du tissu fit se dresser ses tétons. Fang fut prise d'une irrésistible envie de s'emparer d'eux, mais une paire de main encadra son visage, ramenant ses yeux dans ceux de son amante. Fang se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête pour ça, avoua-t-elle doucement.

Le bleu des prunelles était tumultueux, pourtant, un calme presque serein émanait de Lightning. Une confiance absolue qui rassura Fang. L'ancienne soldate ne répondit pas, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. La brune esquissa un sourire avant de déposer ses lèvres contre celles de la blonde. Elle glissa une main dans les boucles roses, malaxant toujours l'intérieur d'une cuisse de l'autre. Lightning tendit son corps vers elle, répondant aussitôt à son baiser, faisant vagabonder ses mains sur elle.

Fang les sentit se faufiler sous son débardeur et elle laissa son amante le lui ôter doucement, rompant le contact de leur bouche et la mettant presque nue. Elles se regardèrent une seconde avant que Lightning ne glisse sa tête dans son cou. Fang soupira sous ses lèvres qui embrassaient, léchaient et mordillaient sa peau, descendant lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Tout son corps se contracta quand la bouche se referma sur un téton et que des doigts allèrent flatter ses flancs. Elles ondulaient l'une contre l'autre. La main de Fang était lentement montée, frôlant l'aine avant de survoler l'intimité nue. Lightning soupira, continuant à redécouvrir sa poitrine et Fang pris conscience de ce sexe dans son sous-vêtement qui se pressait sournoisement contre l'une des cuisses de son amante.

La brune ferma les yeux, plongeant son nez dans le cou de Lightning. Elle bloqua son esprit à toute autre intrusion que le plaisir qu'elle ressentait à profiter du corps de sa compagne après presque deux mois. Elle ne voulait pas penser aux réactions que ce membre lui faisait ressentir et Fang se redressa légèrement de sa main inoccupée, surplombant le corps quémandeur de Lightning. De l'autre main, elle alla redécouvrir la douceur de ce sexe humide qu'elle connaissait intimement.

La blonde s'arqua contre elle, ses cuisses s'ouvrant lentement pour elle. Le ventre de Fang se contracta et une chaleur étouffante la submergea alors qu'elle regardait le plaisir envahir son amante. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes sur un souffle lourd, ses yeux, aux pupilles dilataient, brillaient d'une étincelle brûlante tandis que son corps ondulait délicieusement à ses attouchements.

Fang sentait Lightning trembler et s'offrir un peu plus à elle. Ses mains la serraient et ses hanches roulaient au rythme de ses caresses. Avoir Lightning ainsi entre ses bras était bon, autant sur le plan émotionnel que physique. Fang resserra sa prise dans les mèches roses lorsqu'elle glissa ses doigts le long de cette fente, puis sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, la brune pénétra lentement le corps de son amante.

Lightning se crispa contre elle, gémissante et elle rajouta rapidement un deuxième doigt. La blonde poussa un autre gémissement, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. L'étreinte se fit plus forte, plus charnelle, plus amoureuse alors que Lightning faisait voyager ses mains sur son dos et ses bras, répondant à chaque fois que ses doigts s'enfonçaient profondément en elle.

Fang captura la bouche de Lightning et la blonde plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux. Un brasier incendiait son bas-ventre et ses reins. Elle poussa une nouvelle fois, caressant le centre du plaisir de sa compagne, récoltant un gémissement plus profond encore. Lightning se tendit contre son corps, s'ouvrant largement. Ses mains s'étaient agrippées à elle et leurs prises étaient presque convulsives. Fang savait qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour la mener jusqu'à l'extase, pourtant, elle sentit quelque chose changer dans l'attitude Lightning.

\- Pas comme ça, souffla-t-elle difficilement.

Fang s'arrêta, presque déçut, ses yeux rencontrant les orbes azurs. La pulsienne compris tout de suite ce que voulait Lightning et elle sentit une boule naître dans sa gorge. La pulsienne jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ce sexe entre ses cuisses, toujours bien caché dans sa prison de vêtement.

Bon sang, elle ne savait même pas comment s'en servir dans ce genre de situation. Elle allait se ridiculiser. Quant à plonger cette chose dans l'intimité de Lightning, Fang frissonna rien qu'à cette idée. Toutefois, elle ne sut pas réellement dire si cela provenait du malaise qu'elle ressentait, ou des étincelles de plaisirs qui pulsaient dans son sous-vêtement après ce qu'elles venaient de commencer.

\- Je…

\- Tu en a trop fait… Pour t'arrêter maintenant, gémit Lightning.

Fang sentait le bassin de cette dernière qui cherchait à retrouver le plaisir dont elle venait de la priver. La blonde avait du mal à contrôler son corps, et la brune savait combien s'était bon de voir Lightning s'abandonner rien que pour elle. Fang réfléchissait à ce qu'elle devait faire, n'arrivant pas à se décider entre son envie et sa raison. Elle n'eut pas à tergiverser plus longtemps, car Lightning choisit pour elle, remontant sa tête jusqu'à son oreille ou elle l'embrassa juste en-dessous.

\- Ne réfléchis pas. Continue, Fang, s'il te plaît, supplia Lightning, balançant ses hanches contre son bassin.

Fang sentit tout son corps répondre à la supplique. Ses doigts se trouvaient toujours à l'intérieur de la blonde et elle savait combien ça pouvait être à la fois excitant et frustrant de les sentir ici sans bouger. Finalement, elle les retira, récoltant un grognement. Elle se redressa à genoux entre les cuisses ouvertes, lançant un coup d'œil gêné à Lightning.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Enfin, théoriquement, oui, mais…

Lightning l'arrêta, se redressant et posant ses mains sur ses bras. Elle l'embrassa, leurs langues dansèrent ensemble une seconde, avant que la blonde ne se recule doucement.

\- Laisse-moi faire, si ça peut t'aider, fit-elle, la fixant dans les yeux.

Fang ne répondit pas, mais se laissa volontiers manœuvrée par son amante. Elle se retrouva à la place de Lightning, allongée sur le dos. Elle était nerveuse et elle stoppa la blonde quand celle-ci voulut lui retirer son sous-vêtement, dernier rempart qui cachait son anormalité.

Lightning releva les yeux vers elle. Son visage était toujours rosi par le plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé. Il s'éclaira naturellement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle la regardait et toute une conversation sembla traverser ce simple échange entre elles. Fang inspira et expira lentement pour se donner du courage, puis elle retira sa main qui retenait celle de Lightning sur les bordures de son short de pyjama.

La brune se retrouva nue plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, et pendant un moment Fang laissa la blonde l'observer. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammaient de honte alors que les yeux de son amante parcouraient la longueur de ce sexe fièrement dressé pour elle. Après plusieurs secondes qui lui parurent interminable, Fang ferma les yeux, soupirant et son corps se crispant douloureusement lorsque des doigts fins la frôlèrent.

Une poigne légère s'enroula autour d'elle et Fang se rendit compte que cette dernière était un peu maladroite. Bizarrement, constater cela la rassura. La pulsienne rouvrit les yeux sur Lightning. La blonde sembla comprendre où ses pensées l'avaient menée, car elle esquissa un discret sourire en coin.

\- Je les peut-être déjà fais avec un homme, mais tu vois, je n'ai pas vraiment plus d'expérience que toi, souffla Lightning. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte et encore moins à avoir peur.

Fang soupira, déplaçant ses mains sur les cuisses nues qui entouraient son bassin. Elle frôla la nuisette puis glissa ses doigts dessous. Elle caressa la chair tendre de l'intérieur des cuisses, remontant lentement jusqu'à son intimité légèrement ouvert. De la pulpe de son pouce, elle massa le sexe de sa compagne, appréciant l'humidité qu'elle sentait sur ses doigts.

Les hanches roulèrent contre elle alors qu'un gémissement lui répondait. Elle-même se tendait sous les ondulations de Lightning tandis que la main montait et descendait sur… L'érection douloureuse et conséquente de cette chose entre ses jambes. De son autre main, elle pressa une hanche, accompagnant le déhanchait de sa compagne, puis tout s'arrêta au moment où le plaisir se mit à augmenter dans leurs entrailles et Fang sentit Lightning se redresser légèrement.

Avant même qu'elle ne le réalise, elle poussa un gémissement alors que l'étroitesse de Lightning l'avalait entièrement centimètre par centimètre.

\- Light, souffla Fang, crispant son corps.

\- Chut… Ne pense pas. Profite, haleta-t-elle.

Le premier mouvement lui coupa presque le souffle. Fang ne quitta pas Lightning des yeux, l'observant onduler sur elle, leurs hanches roulant en rythme. Elle glissa une main sous la nuisette de soie, posant sa paume contre le ventre plat et chaud, suivant le tempo lent et charnel qu'imposa Lightning. Le plaisir montait lentement, enflammant son abdomen.

Involontairement, Fang donna un coup de rein et elle sentit Lightning se resserrer autour d'elle tandis qu'un profond gémissement traversa ses lèvres. Fang ralentit, essoufflée et hésitante.

\- Ça va ? Je ne t'aie p…

\- Non, Au contraire, souffla-t-elle. Continue.

Son bassin roulait toujours à la rencontre du sien et la pulsienne expérimenta une nouvelle poussée. Lightning se contracta, se penchant en avant, faisant se rencontrer leurs lèvres. Elle étouffa une série de gémissements qui se répercutaient tous dans le ventre de Fang et cette dernière l'aida dans ses mouvements qui étaient devenus désordonnés. Elles étaient toutes les deux totalement emportée par le plaisir. Fang le sentait grossir au fond d'elle et son corps semblait parcouru d'électricité, ayant l'agréable sensation de ressentir celui qui provenait de son amante.

Fang n'eut pas vraiment conscience de partir, tellement elle était concentrée sur Lightning. Elle sentit le sexe de la blonde se contracter autour d'elle alors que la jouissance l'emportait, le son du cri de plaisir de Lightning résonnant jusque dans ses entrailles, décuplant l'orgasme qui la saisissait. Pendant une seconde, la pulsienne eut l'impression d'avoir perdu connaissance. Plus rien n'avait de consistance à part ce corps qui la surplombait et qui s'emboitait au sien, ainsi que de cette chair chaude et humide qui collait à la sienne, l'électrisant toujours autant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que le tumulte dans son corps se fut calmé, Fang rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Lightning, allongée sur le côté. La brune fit glisser une main sur la cuisse qui était repliée sur elle. L'ancienne soldate était détendue, son visage exprimant de la douceur et de la quiétude. Du bout des doigts, elle caressait son épaule et Fang lui adressa un petit sourire auquel Lightning répondit légèrement.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir rompre ce moment, cependant, la brune se rappela d'une chose essentielle et elle se redressa pour jeter un coup d'œil à son entre-jambe. Elle étouffa un grognement de colère et de déception alors qu'elle se rendait compte que tout ça n'avait rien changé à son état. Cette chose se trouvait toujours à la place de son sexe de femme et elle sentit son ventre se retourner.

Une main la recoucha et elle plongea son nez dans le cou de sa compagne. Etait-elle vraiment condamnée à vivre le restant de sa vie avec cette anormalité ?

\- Laisse-toi un peu de temps, lâcha doucement Lightning.

\- Pourquoi faire, protesta-t-elle en retour. Ce résultat me semble évident.

\- Hope et Vanille ont dit qu'il y avait deux possibilités. Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Fang grogna un vague assentiment.

\- Si nous devons recommencer, nous le ferons. Tu retrouveras ton état normal, Fang.

La pulsienne soupira puis se recula légèrement pour pouvoir regarder le visage de Lightning.

\- Même si c'est vrai que j'ai plutôt apprécié de te faire l'amour ainsi, je n'ai pas envie que ça s'éternise.

\- Je comprends.

Un silence se posa entre elles avant que la blonde ne reprenne.

\- Si tu veux, on peut s'atteler à retenter l'expérience plus vite que prévue.

Fang laissa quelques minutes à l'information pour qu'elle atteigne son cerveau, puis elle pouffa de rire. Finalement, elle roula sur Lightning, s'emparant rapidement de ses lèvres pleines pour un baiser.

\- Je suis certaine d'avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour être de nouveau opérationnelle… En revanche… Toi, non.

Lightning haussa un sourcil et Fang décida de ne pas ruiner leur soirée. Après tout, ça avait dû mettre un moment pour que la première transformation s'opère, alors ça devait être pareil pour l'inverse. Elle aurait tout le temps de hurler et de s'inquiéter le lendemain. Elle offrit quand même une sommaire prière dans l'espoir que cette dernière lui accorde un peu de chance, avant que son esprit ne soit accaparé par le corps et les besoins de Lightning.

 **oOo**

Vanille et Hope se trouvaient chez Lightning et Fang, assis au comptoir de leur cuisine. La rouquine avait le menton d'appuyé dans la paume d'une de ses mains, observant vaguement son aînée servir trois cafés. Elle-même avait le nez au-dessus d'un chocolat chaud.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Lightning s'emparer d'un des bols, le visage fermé à toute approche. Fang s'assit sur un tabouret au côté de la blonde, s'empressant d'avaler une première gorgée de sa boisson, imitée par Hope.

Vanille attrapa un croissant dans la panière et croqua voracement dedans.

\- Tu as une tête de déterrée, Light.

\- C'est ça quand tu es réveillée par une hystérique après une nuit trop courte, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle attrapa à son tour une viennoiserie et la porta lentement à sa bouche. La plus jeune des pulsiennes esquissa un sourire, échangeant un rapide coup d'œil avec Hope. L'aînée des Farron les avait appelés à peine une heure plus tôt pour leur dire de venir le plus vite possible. C'est uniquement quand ils pénétrèrent la maison qu'ils comprirent la raison de cet appel précipité.

Fang s'était réveillée après une bonne nuit de sommeil, encore à moitié endormie, elle s'était dirigée jusqu'à la salle-de-bain à cause d'une envie pressante. Après le mois écoulé, la brune avait pris l'habitude de ne pas prêter attention à ce qu'elle avait entre les jambes et elle faisait en sorte de faire ses petites affaires aussi rapidement que possible. Elle évitait même de poser ses yeux dessus alors, ce matin-là, elle fit pareil.

Toutefois, elle réalisa très vite que quelque chose avait changé et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle s'était précipitée auprès de Lightning, complètement ivre de joie et hystérique. C'était génial et Vanille était très heureuse pour Fang. Après tout, elle savait combien son aînée tenait à retrouver son statut de femme à part entière, mais, est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire de les faire venir si tôt ?

Il était à peine huit heures et normalement, elle avait prévu de flâner au lit. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'elle avait pris sa vie privée en main. Ça ne la dérangeait pas de voir des couples heureux l'entourer, mais elle avait aussi besoin de se sentir unie et aimée. Quoiqu'il arrive, Fang était présente pour elle, mais ce n'était plus vraiment pareil depuis qu'elle était avec Lightning. Vanille le comprenait parfaitement, et ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas des projets en tête.

Dernièrement, la rouquine avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle en avait discuté avec Fang avant toute cette histoire et celle-ci lui avait dit que si elle continuait à reculer, elle resterait enlisée dans une situation précaire. Alors Vanille avait pris les commandes et avait fait le premier pas vers Sazh. Après quelques réticences venant de l'homme, il avait finalement accepté de leur donner une chance. Elle n'était plus une enfant et la différence d'âge ne lui faisait pas peur. D'après elle, ils avaient tout à y gagner et point non-négligeable, elle adorait Dajh.

Elle avala une gorgée de son chocolat alors que le silence s'éternisait autour d'eux, chacun plongeait dans leurs pensées.

\- Bon, alors, commença Hope, dont le café semblait avoir fait son effet. Tu as retrouvé ton état normal, c'est ça ?

Lightning grogna dans son bol tandis que Fang esquissait un large sourire. C'était fou comment elle paraissait différente du mois qui venait de passer. En un instant, Vanille avait le sentiment de retrouver l'amie avec qui elle avait grandi.

\- Oui, répondit Fang. Comme pour la première fois, je me suis réveillée et tout était redevenu comme avant.

\- Du coup, nous ne savons pas quelle hypothèse était la bonne, réfléchis Hope.

\- Ça semble évident, non, grommela Lightning.

Ils tournèrent tous les trois la tête vers elle. La blonde soupira, gigotant un peu sur sa chaise.

\- C'est impossible de savoir si je suis enceinte. Il faut au moins deux semaines pour la fécondation et presque un mois avant de se rendre compte d'un quelconque symptôme…

\- Ce sort à peut-être la capacité de détecter si la conception va fonctionner du premier coup ou non…

\- C'est franchement tiré par les cheveux, Hope, protesta Lightning.

\- Oui, mais si ça avait été seulement l'acte en lui-même qui inversait le processus, ça aurait dû agir dans l'heure qui suivit, argumenta Vanille.

\- Tu plaisantes !? contra la blonde. Cette chose à plus de mille ans, comment être sûr qu'elle n'est pas défectueuse ?

\- Eh bien… Mon entre-jambe te rappelle qu'elle a plutôt bien fonctionné la première fois, intervint Fang.

Vanille pouffa un léger rire alors que Lightning se tournait vers son amante, un sourcil relevé. La brune grimaça, retournant à son café.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de cette sphère ? finit par demander Lightning.

La rouquine s'empara d'un second croissant alors que Hope finissait sa boisson. La blonde semblait étrangement concernée malgré l'air détaché qu'elle s'attelait à garder.

\- Je voulais l'étudier, déclara le jeune homme. Si elle est bien gardée, elle ne devrait pas affecter d'autre personne.

\- Ça ne serait pas mieux de la détruire ? suggéra Fang, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est un objet tellement stupéfiant que s'en débarrasser serait dommage, contra Hope.

Fang plissa les yeux et Vanille étouffa un rire en avalant le dernier morceau de sa viennoiserie. C'est certain que la brune n'était pas du même avis qu'eux, mais Hope n'avait pas tort.

\- Il a raison, tu sais, ajoute-t-elle à l'adresse de son amie.

\- Vous êtes malade ! protesta Fang.

\- Je suis d'accord avec eux, intervint Lightning.

Cette déclaration les surprit tous les trois. Fang se retourna vers son amante comme si elle venait d'être électrocutée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Ça ne va pas, Light ? s'écria la brune.

Lightning détourna la tête, évitant de fixer Fang. Son visage était fermé, mais un tumulte régnait dans ses yeux. La brune posa une main sur le bras de son amante et Vanille ne put s'empêcher de jongler des yeux entre les deux.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? reprit Fang.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, soupira Lightning.

\- Alors quoi ? Cette chose à faillit ruiner ma vie, tu t'en rends compte ?

La blonde se redressa et pris légèrement appuie sur la table.

\- Ecoute, nous savons maintenant comment inverser le processus et…

\- Et quoi ? Tu veux recommencer ? Tu t'es rendu compte que te faire un mec, ça te manquait ?

Vanille se recula dans son siège, jetant un coup d'œil à Hope qui venait de faire pareil. Le ton de Fang était acerbe tandis que son visage se tirait d'irritation. Lightning resta impassible et dans un coin de son esprit, la rouquine lui tira son chapeau. Cette femme avait un sang-froid à toute épreuve.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Fang ! lâcha Lightning. Si tu m'avais laissé terminer, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de monter sur tes chocobos.

\- Explique-toi dans ce cas.

Lightning observa quelques secondes sa compagne avant de soupirer doucement. Elle se frotta le front puis répondit.

\- Je me disais seulement… Que ça serait un excellent moyen pour que nous puissions… Avoir un enfant. Tu en as émis l'idée et… Elle n'est pas déplaisante.

\- Tu veux…

Fang s'interrompit, fronçant les sourcils, semblant réfléchir.

\- C'était une idée en l'air… Je ne pensais pas du tout que ça serait quelque chose qui pourrait se réaliser un jour.

\- Mais avec cette chose, c'est possible. N'est-ce pas ? fit Lightning en se tournant vers Hope.

\- Eh bien, oui, répondit le jeune homme. Après, nous ne savons pas si cette sphère est toujours en état de marche.

\- Hum… Elle n'a eu aucune réaction depuis que nous l'avons ramené, ajouta Vanille. On s'est dit qu'elle avait peut-être laissé échapper les dernières ressources d'énergie dont elle disposait.

Lightning acquiesça puis se tourna vers Fang qui arborait un air sceptique.

\- Tu vois… Si ça se trouve, elle ne fonctionne même plus.

\- Je ne sais pas si…

La blonde attrapa la main de la brune, attirant ses yeux sur elle. Vanille les regarda. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle les avait toujours trouvées complémentaire. Lightning et Fang avaient cette étrange capacité à pouvoir tout accepter de l'autre. Elles vivaient en harmonie malgré leurs désaccords et, quoiqu'il arrive, elles réussissaient toujours à trouver un compromis.

\- Si vraiment l'idée te dérange, je ne suis pas rebutée à l'idée de prendre ta place, finit par proposer Lightning.

Fang se recula dans sa chaise, ses prunelles émeraude fixant toujours les azurs de son amante. Elle pinça les lèvres puis soupira.

\- Pourtant, soupira-t-elle. Je vois bien que tu as une certaine affection pour être la porteuse plutôt que la donneuse.

Lightning esquissa un léger sourire et Vanille ne fut presque pas surprise de la capacité de Fang à lire dans les pensées de la blonde. Fang soupira une fois de plus.

\- Nous pourrons peut-être retenter l'expérience, mais j'aimerais que Hope et Vanille l'étudient entièrement avant.

Lightning acquiesça. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosies, signe évident de la satisfaction qu'elle ressentait face à l'accord de son amante.

\- Vous pensez réussir à l'étudier sous toutes les coutures ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers eux.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Hope. Mon père est fasciné par cette découverte et il acceptera certainement de nous donner un coup de main.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que ce soit trop risqué de jouer avec ? questionna Fang.

Il était normal qu'elle soit un peu inquiète après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, cependant, Vanille et Hope en avaient discuté et tous les deux trouvaient cette découverte extraordinaire.

\- Nous ne pensons pas que ça risque quoique ce soit, plaida Vanille.

\- Cette sphère vient d'un fal'cie, et nous savons tous très bien, combien ces derniers peuvent être sournois. Ils n'agissent jamais sans raison, et généralement, ça finit toujours en leur faveur, protesta Fang.

\- Cette chose pourrait être révolutionnaire, assura la rouquine.

\- Révolutionnaire ? Pour les couples comme nous, tu veux dire ? fit Fang.

Vanille acquiesça et haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas vraiment, ils n'avaient pas encore tout décodé, mais elle était certaine que ça ne pourrait leur apporter que de grandes possibilités.

\- Tu n'as pas détecté de séquelles depuis que tout est redevenu à la normale, non ? demanda Hope.

\- Pas vraiment, accorda la brune. Mais je ne me suis pas non plus inspectée de fond en comble.

\- De toute façon, nous retenterons l'expérience que s'il n'y a réellement aucun danger, intervint Lightning. Je ne te laisserai pas courir le moindre risque, tu le sais.

\- Je sais, soupira Fang.

Lightning attrapa sa main qui se trouvait sur la table et la serra tendrement. Vanille, elle, s'empara d'un troisième croissant, le dégustant, ses yeux revenant toujours sur les deux jeunes femmes pour les observer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hope et ils semblèrent se comprendre. S'ils découvraient que Lightning n'était pas enceinte dans les prochains moins, ils mettraient tout en œuvre pour que leur désir aboutisse. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient rien découvert de mauvais et d'après les quelques témoignages qu'ils avaient en leur possession, il n'y avait rien de malsain à ce servir de cette sphère.

Ce peuple marginal avait vécu ainsi pendant des années avant que la guerre ne les anéantisse, et de ce qu'ils avaient déjà lu, ça n'avait jamais eu l'air de les gêner. Vanille regarda son aînée se lever pour mettre son bol dans l'évier avant de s'approcher de Lightning. Elle la vit murmurer quelque chose dans son oreille et déposer un tendre baiser sur sa tempe. Au fond d'elle, la rouquine espérait avoir la chance d'obtenir un tel bonheur à son tour. Elle pensa à Sazh, qui lui avait proposé de passer l'après-midi avec lui et son fils et Vanille se promit de faire tout son possible pour que ses propres désirs se concrétisent.

 **Fin.**

 **Note :** Et voilà,Mūtātĭo c'est fini, et oui, la dernière partie est du point de vue de Vanille. J'avais un peu peur que ça semble bizarre, mais je trouvais l'idée et le rendu pas mal. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à vous la partager. On se retrouve pour une autre fic prochainement qui s'intitulera « Le temps d'une époque ». Le prologue + les 13 premiers chapitres sont partis en correction chez ma bêta et je suis actuellement dans l'écriture du 14eme. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Si je voulais, je pourrais commencer la publication, mais je n'aime pas trop publier tant que la fic n'est pas terminée et vous risqueriez au final, de vous retrouver avec deux semaines d'écart entre chaque chapitre. Une semaine, c'est déjà beaucoup. Je vous fais cadeau du résumé.

« Sept ans après la chute de Cocoon, tout le monde avait repris une vie normale et tranquille. Chacun profitait enfin du bonheur qui leur était dût et rien ne laissait présager que tout pouvait basculer d'un instant à l'autre. Alors que Lightning et Fang célébraient leur union après cinq ans de vie commune, l'une d'elle va découvrir à travers le temps, un monde d'une autre époque ainsi que des personnes aussi surprenantes qu'attachante, qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé rencontrer. »

A la prochaine donc…

Jelly.


End file.
